The Key to the Heart
by Jasper-Jazz
Summary: Sora is a vampire and before he was turned, he fell in love with Riku. Decades later, someone who looks just like Riku shows up. Is it the one from the past or is he a different person? Currently being Revised!
1. Chapter I Sora

**My first Kingdom Hearts Fan fic ^_^ **  
><strong>I might have a little trouble pinning the character personalities at first but stay with me people!<strong>  
><strong>I do not own Kingdom Hearts n_n<strong>

* * *

><p>Sunlight poured through my window, laminating my dark room with bright rays and making me groan and roll over; kicking the already mattered sheets farther down my bed and making my blanket fall to the messy floor. I grabbed one of the many pillows littering my bed and hugged it, yawning again.<p>

I sat up, running a hand trough my bed-head and stretched big before standing and walking into my bathroom. I had to squint my eyes as I flipped the light on, until I was able to adjust to the brightness and look at myself in the mirror.

My name is Sora, Sora Strife. Strife isn't my real last name, but it works until I have to change it again. I do that a lot…well at least every twenty years, that way people don't get suspicious. See, I'm a vampire; and if I stay in one place to long, someone might get curious about my past…and that's a problem because my past has a lot of holes. Really, I was born in 1940 and died in 1955. All together I am seventy-one years old, which is young to most vampires. My birth certificate says I was born in 1988 on the 21st of November, that I grew up in an orphanage with no name, and that I'm twenty-three years old. I could have been fifteen instead of twenty-three, but then it would be illegal for me to drink alcohol... and boy do i love alcohol.

Looking into the mirror, I studying myself; I looked around fifteen with brown hair, in the right light it looked blond, and I had royal blue eyes. My face was flawless, my skin lightly tanned, but I noticed that I had light bags under my eyes and I was looking a bit pale. It was time for me to feed.

I started my shower and stepped in, letting the hot water wash over my skin; I couldn't help but let my mind wander.

We have to drink blood, that's a given, and I usually feed once a week. My heart beats but the rate never increases or decreases no matter what I'm doing. I can blush and get a boner but my heart will always stay in a single steady rhythm. We do have fangs; in fact, I can feel mine growing right now - more proof that I need to feed. Sunlight is like holy water, crucifixes, churches, and silver; its harmless and I do enjoy the beach every once in awhile. I'm not as cold as ice either; I'm the temperature of the room or space around me. I don't have supper agility, strength, or senses; those things grow with age, but I do have an unexplained ability. I know things, things that I know I didn't know before. It's hard to explain but this ability did lead me to buy this apartment.

Stakes are a problem, not because I'll turn to dust or anything, but because it will more than likely kill me. Then again, if someone stabbed you in the heart wouldn't you die? Same with being decapitated or burned; but at the same time I do heal faster than humans and I don't need to breath, so being drowned won't work.

I finished my shower and tied my towel around my waist, fixing my hair to its normal upward, largely spiked fashion with my bangs framing my face. After I brushed my teeth, I grabbed my cell and dialed a number I knew by heart.

He picked up on the second ring. "Hello?"

"Hey Leon! It's Sora." I said, slipping my towel off and drying my hairless body. I shaved my whole body, except my face and head, so it was really smooth and I was lucky it didn't grow back. Our hair does grow, but it's slower than usual so I usually have to shave maybe once every three months.

"I was wondering when you were going to call." Leon said, a smile to his voice. Leon was (for lack of a better word) a pimp, but he was also my Guardian appointed by my Maker. Once a week I would order one of his (also for lack of a better word) whores for the night, but I never had sex with them; I just feed off them until they passed out, stripped them of their cloths and made it look like we had slept together. I got a good feed and considering my sire, Mickey, had gave me my own personal bank account with billions of dollars…it was easy. "What kind of guy do you want tonight?" He asked. He knew I was gay and I trusted him with my life.

"Anyone who's open I guess, just make sure their not too old." Leon treated his 'whores' better than most pimps would. He gave them half the money from every job they did, gave them their own living spaces (all nicely furnished) and his top policies were privacy and protection. Each of his uh…workers had a pen name and no one was allowed to see their personal information. He had files on every client he ever had and he never lets anyone take a rough or dangerous job unless they're specifically from the S&M team.

"Alright, I'll send one over around nine." I yawned and looked at the clock, seeing that it was almost twelve. I had nine hours to kill.

"Alright, thanks." With that I hung up, throwing my phone onto the couch, and started searching my mountains of clothes that littered the apartment floor for something clean. A maid was coming tomorrow to clean the place up for me, as was Mickey's request; despite my real age, I acted like a kid. Something jumped onto my back, small claws digging in and probably drawing blood before the thing crawled up to sit on my shoulder.

"God Keyblade!" I yelled at my cat, grabbing the small colorful fur ball and flinging him onto the couch to join my phone. "Damn cat." I said, sending a glare his way.

* * *

><p>A loud knock sounded at the door, waking me up. I rolled over on the couch to see the credits of Anastasia roll by, my Chinese takeout still open on the coffee table in front of me. That was another "gift" of mine…I guess. My body <em>needed<em> human food and I would die without it. I turned the T.V. off as someone knocked again. I stood, rubbing my eyes and turning on the light as I walked to the front door. I looked at the clock reading 10:24 and opened the door as I stretched.

"You're late." I told him with a smile, trying to hide my fangs.

"It was hard to find your apartment." He said, slowly stepping in and nudging me back. He had short brown hair and green eyes with a muscular body and tanned skin. I could tell his blood was going to be strong. He closed the door and flicked the light out, stepping into me and wrapping his arms around my waist. "You're kind of small. You're not a minor right?" He asked.

"If I was, do you think your boss would have let you come?" That shut him up. His lips found my neck, making my blood rush to my lower body as I tried not to moan.

'_Just blood, that's all Sora.'_ I told myself, stepping away from him and taking his hand. I dragging him to the bedroom and pushed him onto the bed, crawling over him and straddling his hips. My fingers nimbly undid his shirt and he sat up so I could push it off his shoulders. He slid his hands up my shirt, sliding them around until he found one of my nipples and he began tweaking it.

"Doesn't even seem like you've hit puberty." I didn't respond. Instead, I dropped my head to his shoulder, licking to his jugular vein and nipping lightly. His hands dropped to my pants, undoing the first button and pulling down the zipper; but I wasn't going to let him go any farther. I gently bit into his neck, making him moan loudly as my fangs sank into his skin. He didn't know what I was doing, just that it felt good, like I was penetrating his insides. It was usually like this when I bite people, just like it was when Mickey turned me. I could feel the mans growing erection rub against my thigh and then my groin, so I began drinking faster. I felt his grip on me loosen and I helped him lay down as I continued to drink. When his body went slack I pulled back, the sweet velvet that was the man's blood still leaking from the puncture marks on his neck. I bit my finger, making it bleed, and began rubbing it against the wounds. When they were covered in my blood I stuck the finger in my mouth and watched the puncture wounds heal up.

I smiled when I realized I hadn't wasted any; my mouth and his shirt were completely clean, and I licked the small amount of blood left on his neck. I felt great now that I had fed and I made quick work of pulling off the rest of the guy's clothes. I set them on the dresser - the one place I knew I wouldn't lose them - and stripped myself, noticing I was still hard. I looked over at the man passed out on my bed, taking in all of his naked glory and considering jumping him... but I walked into the bathroom, closing the door and starting the shower. I kept the water cold, trying to kill my boner, and I sighed when it began receding.

I didn't care how much I wanted it, or how hard I got. I wasn't going to have sex with anyone else but Riku, the man I fell in love with…and the man I had to leave. Riku had been the boy I gave my virginity to in 1954, when I was fourteen years old. He had been so gentle with me, and he was there for me…even after my life went to hell. But, when I became a vampire I had to leave him behind. I couldn't take his humanity away; I couldn't let him be a vampire and I couldn't watch him die in front of me. I remember the day I told him I was leaving; he asked me to turn him, to take him with me, and I couldn't. I was dying when I was turned, but Riku was so healthy…I couldn't do it to him.

Hot tears streamed down my cheeks and I sighed, turning the shower off. I had pushed Riku away, but it still hurt so much when I got the letter. It was 1963 when Mickey came home late with the letter, telling me he had gone to see Riku and that I might not want to read it…but I did. I cried for days after I read it.

Riku had gotten married…and he had joined the army. He was being shipped out in a week to Vietnam and he signed the letter 'With all the love my heart can hold, Your Riku.'

I tried to keep myself from sobbing as I dried myself off and walked back into the bedroom, the memory alone depressing me. The man was still out cold so I crawled onto the bed, pulling him up to the pillows and pulling the blanket over him. I settled in next to him, taking a deep breath and closing my eyes.

Mickey had come with another letter but I ripped it up and threw it in the fire. I couldn't bare what news it could have held. What if he had died? What if he was still alive somewhere? I never found out and personally I didn't want to know. If he was alive, then he was probably about seventy-two now, happily living in some retirement home with children and grandchildren all around him. He had always wanted a big family.

I groaned and hugged a pillow tight, closing my eyes and willing myself to sleep.  
>The past was the past and I didn't want to look back.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Yes that's the first chapter!<strong>  
><strong>I have never done this before but I'm going to start with this fan fic.<strong>  
><strong>Give me 5 reviews and i will update. I'm not updating until i get at least 5 so don't be lazy -_-<strong>  
><strong>Check out my other fan fics if you're a fan of D-Gray man ^_^<strong>  
><strong>PLEASE REVIEW! BTW I LOVE MY BETA!<br>**  
><strong>-Beta ElusiveIllusions 1023/12**


	2. Chapter II Riku

**YAY! 5 reviews! **

**I love reviews! They make me happy!**

**I do not own Kingdom Hearts! n_n**

* * *

><p>"<em>But Soraaaaaa."<em> I sighed, holding the phone away from my ear as my only human friend whined loudly. She was upset I had canceled the dinner date with her that we had planed. I had my reasons but I didn't want to tell her, so I went with a lie.

"Gimmy a break Kairi!" I said, scooping some wet cat food into Keyblade's bowl and adding a scoop of dry food before mixing it. "Keyblade won't eat anything and I'm worried about him. I just wanna keep an eye on him for a while longer, to figure out if I need to bring him to a vet or something." Said cat jumped onto the counter where his bowl was; meowing loudly at it, suspiciously sounded like '_liar_'.

"Alright, well what about tomorrow? You free say around…four?" She asked.

"Yeah, unless whatever's going on with Keyblade really is serious, I'll meet you at the usual restaurant." I grabbed the cat bowl off the counter and began walking out of the kitchen, feeling Keyblade jump onto my back; his claws digging into the shoulder of my shirt and his back paws pushing into my back to keep him up. He was meowing loudly for his food and he hopped over my shoulder when I set it on the ground.

"Sounds great. See you then you bad seed." She said in a joking tone.

"Oh whatever, whore." I replied, stroking Keyblades back as he scarfed his food down.

"Slut."

"Skank!" She laughed.

"Bye Sora." She said happily. I slid my finger over the touch screen, ending the call and stood up. Walking over to the window I looked out at the dark clouds rolling in, a light rain already starting. I looked at my phone, getting ready to dial Leon's number; but I stopped, remembering that he was on a date with Cloud. I didn't want to bother him.

I sighed, I closed the blinds and walked back into the kitchen. I settled myself on the ground between two stools at the isle and waited for the first crack of thunder.

This was going to be a long night.

* * *

><p>Another bolt of lightning lit up the sky, making me curl into myself even more. I jumped when a loud clap of thunder sounded, letting out a small cry as I gripped my ears tightly, trying to drown out the noise. I hated storms; well, more like I hated thunder and lighting. Rain I could stand perfectly fine, but not this.<p>

I was barely aware of Keyblade, rubbing his head against my arm in an attempted to comfort me. For a familiar, he wasn't that bad; at least he cared about me.

The sound of someone calling out my name made me look up into light blue eyes framed by dark brown hair and partly tanned skin. The scar going from above his right eye and down across his nose was unmistakable, and I would have smiled if not in this situation.

"Le…on." I said brokenly, a hiccup forming in the middle of his name. Another bolt of lightning and clap of thunder made me cringe, my body shaking as I reached one hand out to my guardian.

Leon gently picked me up bridal style, one arm sliding under my knees and the other resting on my back as he carried me over to the giant surround sound system I had in the living room, framing my 36 inch flat screen high def T.V…I'm rich, get over it. It took him about ten seconds to turn it on, making music blare loudly in my ears. He then proceeded to turn all the lights on; this way I couldn't see the lighting and couldn't hear the thunder. I looked up at Leon as he walked back over, his face (as usual) unreadable. I let out a small giggle as I took his appearance in. He was wearing black skinny jean with black chucks, a crimson red button up shirt and black leather jacket.

"Cloud got a hold of you." I said with a small smile, wiping my tears away.

"And what does that mean?" I turned my head over toward the kitchen to see Cloud holding Keyblade, rubbing the cat's stomach. He had blue eyes - a shade darker than Leon's but a shade lighter than mine- and light blond hair sticking up in every which direction, like mine. His skin was a shade darker than pale, he was wearing gray jeans tucked into black knee high converse and a baggy black Death Note shirt with a big apple on the front. Keyblade, who suddenly decided he didn't want attention, dug his claws into Cloud's hand and bit him, making the blond yelp and drop the little monster. "Damn cat. There's no way he was in one of Bart's liters."

Bart was Leon's Familiar. She was a golden cat that actual seemed to resemble a lion, and was Keyblade's mom. Cloud's familiar was a half wolf and half Siberian Husky named Zack.

"Didn't see me coming?" He asked, shaking his hand that was partially bleeding. I smiled.

"I saw you coming from a mile away." I answered, sitting in a more relaxing position. It was true though; I had seen him coming, not a mile away per chance. It was years back when I didn't fully understand my power. One day I just drew Cloud...not an exact copy of Cloud but him nonetheless. I didn't know his name or where he came from, I just drew him. Three months later we met Cloud, his maker Sephiroth had abandoned him and the king took him in.

Leon and Cloud have been having an on-again-off-again relationship for the last sixty-nine years and they were both brother's to me. Of course, they had their own abilities too. Leon was strong and could increase his strength to an unimaginable level, and Cloud could communicate with people using their dreams.

"Better now?" Cloud asked. My hands were still shaking but I nodded, sighing as Leon sat on the couch.

"Sorry for ruining you date." I said lowly, like a child who had done something wrong.

"Actually Leon picked me up early and it started raining right as it ended. He dragged me all the way over to Kairi's, where you were supposed to be," Cloud reminded me, "before running all the way here in the storm."

"Sorry." I apologized again, rubbing my eyes. Cloud walked over at sat next to Leon, their fingers twining together as Cloud leaned on the older man. I got up and joined them.

"You guys gonna crash here?" I asked, hugging Leon's arm.

"Whatever." Leon said, looking down at me. I gave him a huge smile, making him grin slightly in return. "Alright, might as well make dinner then." He said, getting up as me and Cloud giggled.

* * *

><p>"What about that one?" Kairi asked, pointing to a guy walking out of the movie theater across from the café we were dinning in. I looked at the guy and concentrated before turning back to her.<p>

"Remember that theory your English teacher brought up, that every boy is secretly in love with his mom?" Kairi made a face and looked back out the window.

"Gross." She said. "What about…him?" She asked, pointing to another guy with big headphones over his ears. We were playing 'Find Kairi a boyfriend', something that had started up when Kairi found out about my other ability: the ability to read hearts. I could tell a lot about a person just by opening their heart (metaphorically, people) and looking inside. The King thinks I might be able to do more than just that, but I hadn't tried. After all, I was invading their privacy as it was.

"Oh he's fine…if you're into anal." I said, sipping my triple chocolate milkshake. Kairi thought about it for a second.

"I might be open to the idea." She admitted. "I might as well try it before I say no, besides, you seem to like anal." She said, smiling at me.

"That's because my prostate isn't small and shriveled like it is in most women." I shot back.

"How do you know that?' She asked, a bit grossed out.

"Google." I said nonchalantly.

"Ah, what else did Google tell you?" She asked, only half joking. I smiled.

"Oh, well girls can have multiple orgasms at one time, Africa has the highest STD rate and gay marriages in New York have become popular." I shrugged. "Just trivial stuff."

"You have a lot of time on your hands." Kairi said with a smile, shaking her head.

"I get bored." I admitted.

"Then you should come to school, you'd have something to do all day." Kairi explained. I groaned and blew a bubble in my milkshake, knowing that she wasn't going to let off it. She knew I was a vampire and that I had never finished school, and for some reason she wouldn't let up on getting me to graduate. I didn't see the big deal, it's just school. She's being so…what's the word?

"I could introduce you to all my friends." She said as I continued thinking.

I think it would be 'persistent', but more annoying, like a broken record.

"I'll think about it." I said, finishing my milkshake and standing, taking out my wallet and setting a few dollars down.

"You're leaving?" She asked.

"It's Friday," I said, shrugging my shoulders. "Feeding night."

* * *

><p>I crossed the street to get over to my apartment building, keys in hand when I bumped into a man with darkly tanned skin and long silver hair. I turned to look at him to see that he was looking me up and down and it made me feel uncomfortable.<p>

"Excuse me." I said lowly, going to walk away when he grabbed my arm, forcing me to look him in the eyes.

"You're not as safe as you think." He said with a smile. I gave him a questioning look.

"What are you-?" He cut me off.

"Give a message to your King for me." He shoved me and I almost tripped. "I know where the key is, and I'm going to take it." With that he walked away, leaving me dumbfounded. What the hell was that all about?

I pulled out my phone and dialed Leon's number, pressing it to my ear and tapping my foot impatiently. Leon picked up on the fourth ring.

"What?" He asked.

"I think I was just mind raped." I said, going to walk into my apartment building.

"Huh?" Leon asked.

"I'm not even sure. I was walking home and some big tall tanned guy with silver hair stopped me and said _'I know where the key is. And I'm taking it.'_" I said, trying to imitate the man's voice and failing. "He said to give the message to the King." I entered the elevator and hit the button with the number 9 on it. Leon was quite and I was about to ask if he was okay, when he suddenly spoke.

"Where is he now?" He sounded mad.

"I don't know, he walked away. Anyway I need you to send someone up tonight." I reminded him.

"Yeah, yeah. Uhm Sora, listen. Don't leave your apartment for awhile okay?" I quirked an eyebrow and looked at the phone questioningly. "I'll come over tomorrow and I'll contact the King tonight."

"Is everything alright?" I asked.

"It's fine." He said before hanging up. I blinked and shrugged, stuffing my phone back into my pocket as the elevator 'dinged.'

After unlocking the door, I walked into my apartment, almost tripping on Keyblade's food bowl and cursing. I shivered a bit as my body adjusted to the temperature in my apartment and I turned the heating on and up to 68 degrees, which should be warm enough.

I walked over to the T.V., turning it on and browsing through my DVD collection. I had probably every Disney movie made that was in color, and I never got tired of them. I grabbed Nightmare Before Christmas and put it on, taking my silver crown necklace off and setting it on the table. Now all I had to do was wait.

* * *

><p>I partly jumped when I heard a knock at the door, looking at my watch to see it was around eleven, going on twelve. I yawned and got up, unlocking the door before opening it.<p>

My world suddenly became dizzy.

I looked into light aqua green eyes, framed by a perfectly light tanned face and silver bangs coming just over his eyes as the rest of his silver hair fell a bit past his shoulders. He smiled at me, his teeth perfectly white, and when he spoke it was like angels singing.

"Sora?" He asked. I dumbly blinked and nodded, totally out of it. "I'm Musk." He said, stepping in and gently moving me away from the door. He dropped a bag by the door but I ignored it.

It was Riku, there was no way he was anyone else. I was dreaming, most definitely. I had fallen asleep while watching the movie like last time and I hadn't woken up. I'll wake up any minute now…just wait.

He moved forward, moving some of my hair away from my eyes, his other hand slipping around my waist.

"You're pretty small, are you sure you're not a minor?" He asked.

"I have a… Congenital growth-hormone condition…it makes me look like this." I babbled, not taking my eyes off him. I had one of two choices; go along with it until this dream was over, or fight him until I woke up…

A kiss to my neck made me make my mind up as I slipped my arms around his neck, tilting my head so he could get better access. I hadn't had a wet dream in years.

"Where do you want me?" He asked with a smile. I should have been asking him that question but my mouth didn't seem to want to work; or my legs for that matter. A look over to the bedroom was all he needed before he scooped me up and carried me in, dropping me on the bed. He removed his shirt, showing lightly toned chest and abs, and he smiled as my eyes raked over him. I sat up and scooted to the edge of the bed, grabbing his belt and undoing it for him. He set his hand on my head and it was warm, perfectly warm as it moved my hair out of my face.

I undid his pants next, taking the zipper down with my teeth and lowering the leather barrier down to free his member. He wasn't wearing any underwear, much to my liking and…

He shaved. Bless. The. _Gods_.

His rod was big, bigger than I remember and I could smell the soap he had used to wash his body with. His wasn't hard, but he moaned when I grabbed his hot dick, pumping it until it was pointing upward. I licked it gently, feeling a small tug on my hair telling me to continue. I swiveled my tongue around the head, making sure it was completely covered in my saliva before I surrounded it with my mouth, slowly bobbing and sucking as Riku…Musk moaned above me. I could only take so much of him in, so I wrapped my hand around the base of his cock, my teeth grazing a vein as I pulled back. He cursed and tugged harshly on my hair, making him slide out of my mouth with a 'pop'. I looked up at him and blinked, wondering if I had done something wrong, but I was surprised when he pushed me back so that I was lying down. He took his pants completely off, taking a condom and a bottle of travel-sized lube out of the pockets before dropping the pants to the floor. I quickly made work of pulling all of my own clothes off, my body shaking in anticipation.

He popped the lube open, watching as I crawled further up on the bed and spread my legs, eagerly waiting for him. He followed me up the bed, placing the bottle and condom next to me as he positioned himself over me. I felt a slick, cold finger touch my entrance and I shivered; god it had been so long. My breath hitched when he slowly breached the ring of muscles, his finger going in to about the knuckle. My member twitch, already hard and I subconsciously let my hand travel down to slowly pump it.

He thrust his finger slowly at first, making fire erupt in my lower body as the callous on his hands and fingers gave it more friction. Abruptly, he pushed the finger in deeper, as far as it could go, and I let a long moan escape my lips. He added the second finger, stretching me and I slowly thrusted my hips to meet him. I could feel his finger go in at different angles and I could tell he was trying to find my prostate.

I sat up; gaining his attention as I gently grabbed his fingers and slightly pulled them out. I turned them and moved his angle, shivering when I felt his finger slightly gaze my prostate. All he had to do now was-

"Curl your fingers." I said, looking up at him. I cried out as he did just that, his finger pushing perfectly against my prostate. I flopped back down on the bed, moaning when he did it again and added a third finger. I felt him lean over me and I opened my eyes to find he was only a centimeter away from my face. I knew what he was going to do.

His lips grazed my cheek as I turned my head, breathing hard and closing my eyes tight.

Why did I do that? He only wanted to kiss me; why did I turn away? His lips slid to my neck, biting gently before moving to my nipples and making me buck my hips, his fingers finding that spot again.

He sat back up, removing his fingers and grabbing the condom; he tore it open with his teeth before rolling it onto his throbbing erection. He went to lean forward but I beat him to it, moving and rolling him into his back as I straddled his waist. He sat up into the pillows, his hand resting on my waist as I lined his erection up with my twitching entrance and began lowering my waist.

We both moaned loudly, his dick pushing past my tight ring of muscles and sliding inside of me. I didn't stop until I was fully seated on his groin, my inner muscles twitching.

"So- so good." I said breathlessly, raising my hips and slowly bringing them back down. I slowly gained speed, rolling my hips as I tried to find my prostate. I looked at Riku, his eyes narrowed and mouth slightly parted. He was watching as his dick disappeared into my ass every time I dropped down, then his eyes would flick up to my face. I was caught off guard as my prostate was hit, making my legs give in as I took Riku in as deep as he could go. He moaned loudly, slowly sitting up to better grip my waist.

"Done already?" He asked with a sly smile. He pulled my hips down impossibly farther, making me grind against him.

"Ah! N- No!" I moaned, biting my knuckle.

"You don't really mean no, do you." It was a statement rather than a question, as he pulled me up and harshly pulled me back down, thrusting his hips to meet me.

I gasped as he hit my prostate; setting a fast and rough pace and making me moan and groan.

"I n- need to b- bite." I told him, feeling my fangs grow. He gently gripped my hair, pulling my face down to his chest and away from his neck. If only he knew what I really meant by that.

"Go ahead." The chest wasn't my favorite place to feed but it was better than nothing. I bit into him, hearing him moan and thrust harder. I didn't get much blood, just a few mouth-fulls but it was enough, and I needed to come.

Now, I don't know about you guys, but when I'm about to cum I get…frantic. I can't usually control what comes out of my mouth and I want it as fast and hard as I can get. I don't want them to stop when I'm cumming; I want just a few more thrusts just to draw out my pleasure.

"Oh god! F- uuuuuuuk! Don't stop, don't stop!" With every word my voice got higher in pitch until- "I'm cumming! Oh God yes!" I yelled as I came, my white seeds smearing across my chest. Riku didn't stop thrusting, much to my liking, continuously hitting my prostate. I felt his dick jump; knowing that he was cumming as well as the thrusts began to slow. He didn't stop until he was spent, collapsing back onto the bed with me on top of him.

After a while, he ran a hand through my sweaty hair, sliding himself out of me as he rolled, placing me on the bed. I was already nodding off so he pulled the blanket up around me before sitting up and sliding the condom off, tying it in a knot and throwing it into the trashcan by the bed. He grabbed some Kleenex from the bedside table and wiped my cum off his chest before doing the same to me, getting a sleepy moan in response. I heard him chuckle before I fell asleep…

Wait…you can't fall asleep in dreams can you?

…Oh. Shit.

* * *

><p><strong>YEAH!<strong>

**Okay so 5 more reviews and you get the next chapter!**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**-Beta ElusiveIlusions 10/27/12**


	3. Chapter III Good Days and Bad Days

**Thanks for the Reviews People! I loves them!**

**No lemon in this chapter, sorry.**

**I do not own Kingdom Hearts n_n**

* * *

><p>This is bad.<p>

God, this is so bad.

I'm. An. Idiot.

I made a huge mistake, but that doesn't mean I have to face it.

His phone went off early; more likely an alarm than a call. He got up slowly, making sure not to wake me up. He didn't know I was already awake, and I was going to keep it that way. He took a shower, got dressed (with what I can guess were spare clothes from his bag by the door) and raided my cupboard for a pop tart. I waited for him to leave, and was surprised when he walked back over to the bed, kissed my forehead lightly and whispering in my ear.

"_Thanks for being my first."_ He said, before picking his bag up and leaving. I was frozen in place, lying on my bed with my covers around my waist. I didn't want to move, not now or ever; my heart hurt too much. Keyblade eventually decided he wanted to be fed, hopping up on my bed and lightly running his paw over my eyelids. Anyone else would think this was cute, but I knew it was his way of saying _'Feed me now bitch, or I'll scratch your eyes out.'_ I sighed and pushed the cat away, sitting up and rubbing my face. I had no choice but to get up and put some pants on.

At least I won't have to see him again; I'll call Leon later and tell him that a minor slipped through his system. There was no way R- … Musk was over twenty-one. My bet was he was around sixteen or seventeen. Leon must be distracted; that or he was losing touch. He had never let a minor slip through the system like that. I slapped my forehead when I realized I was thinking about him again. I grabbed Keyblade's bowl and set it on the table, opening the pantry and getting a scoop of dry food for him.

As I went to get a can of wet food, I noticed the silver and black wallet on the counter next the coffee pot.

Oh no.

I gulped, staring the object down before setting the cat food can on the counter and sliding over to stand in front of the coffee pot. I rapidly drummed my fingers on the counter, my foot impatiently tapping the floor as I had an internal conflict; open the wallet, or leave it alone and give it to Leon.

Keyblade (angry at the delay of his breakfast) clawed his way up my leg and hopped onto the counter, wrapping the wallet with his paw. His claw got caught in the material, making it flip open when he yanked his paw away. Damn cat.

"Go!" I yelled, pushing him of the counter. I got an angry meow in response. Keyblade walked over to where I usually set his bowl down and lay on his stomach, his tail twitching back and forth. I took a deep breath before I picked the wallet up, scanning its contents quickly as if I would be caught. Cash, pictures, recites, social security card, aha! I pulled out his student I.D. and scanned it over, a small gasp escaping my lips when I read his name, his_ real_ name.

Riku. William. Sanders. _Sanders!_ It wasn't him, it wasn't my Riku. Riku's last name was Edwards.

I read on. D.O.B December 22, 1994. Twilight Town High School. Address-

"Who's that?"

"GOD DAMN IT MRS. VARGAZ!" I yelled at the maid who had stealthily made her way into my apartment. She was leaning over my shoulder, looking at Riku's student I.D.

"Don't you use that fowl language around me, Cielo. I'll make you wash your mouth out with soap." She threatened. My name in Japanese meant sky, so Mrs. Vargaz calls me Cielo; which is also sky, but in Spanish. "Besides, you aren't supposed to be in the apartment while I'm cleaning, you only get in my way." I mumbled under my breath, slipping the card back into the wallet and going to grab my coat so I could leave. "Where do you think you're going smelling like that?" She asked, raising her eyebrow at me. I stopped and cursed at myself, smelling of sweat and sex from the night before. I continued to grumble as I headed toward the bathroom, flipping the light on and closing the door behind me.

* * *

><p>I fidgeted as I stood in front of Starbucks, sipping my Mocha Vanilla Latté. I was wearing black pants, a bit baggy, with dark blue converse and a black and blue checkered belt. My white dress shirt was the only clean top I had left, so I was wearing that with an old school sweater, my collar showing and the white cuffs of my sleeves folded over the plush ends. I had large DJ like headphones around my neck, decorated with small Paopu Fruits and blaring music from my iPod in my pocket. My black messenger back was lug over my right shoulder and hung by my side, filled with snacks and some extra cash. I looked like I was going to school, and a very private school at that. I should learn how to do my laundry.<p>

Someone bumped into me, making me drop my coffee and I growled, grinding my teeth. This was not my day.

My phone vibrated in my pocket and I flipped it open to see that I had a few missed calls from Leon. Oops, that's right; I wasn't supposed to leave the apartment.

I reached into my back pocket, taking out Riku's wallet and looking at his I.D. again. If I took the trolley I could be at his parents' house in ten minutes…but it was a Saturday and that might mean he's home.

Before I knew what I was doing, I was on a trolley heading to a rich looking neighborhood. My feet were carrying me to his front door but I stopped, looking his house over.

These people belonged in Beverly Hills.

I was hoping they would have a normal mailbox by the side walk; but instead it was on the front of the house, a small drop box next to the front door. I didn't want to get close, in case someone saw me through the window, but I didn't really have a choice. I walked up, hoping my shoes weren't making too much noise. I took a shaky breath (Why am I so nervous?) and lifted the top to the mail slot.

The door opened, making me jump back and straighten up, blinking rapidly. A woman stood before me, with long blond hair pulled up into a ponytail, makeup caked onto her face.

"Can I help you?" Her voice reeked of money, telling me she was one of those stuck-up types.

"Sorry to bother you, but I know your uh, son. Riku." I said his name hesitantly and the woman's face changed. "He left his…wallet at my house…" I could see that something was wrong in the way the woman sucked her teeth.

"That faggot doesn't live here anymore. Try somewhere else." And with that, she slammed the door in my face.

What a bitch.

I wanted to bash the door in, but I didn't; I turned and walked away. At least now I knew why he was working as a whore; he needed money and a place to sleep. Now how was I going to give him his wallet?

Maybe I could go to his school and give it to the office, then he could get it on Monday and I wouldn't have to see him.

I decided that was my best choice, so I headed over to the school.

'_There_ _are a lot of cars here for a Saturday'_ I thought, opening the door to the office and stepping inside. I looked around, finding no one and sighed. Maybe if I just left the wallet on the table, someone will-

"Hey you!" I jumped turning to see a man walk through a door to the side that led into the hallway. He sighed, rather irritated at me as he marched over and grabbed a handful of my sweater sleeve. "Your late, you're not in uniform, and you were supposed to be in the gym." Wait…this guy doesn't think I'm a student…does he?

"Um excuse me but-"

"No excuses," He barked, dragging me down the hall. He threw open a pair of double doors, jerking me into the gym before heading back into the hallway. I was too confused to run after him, now surrounded by a full gymnasium of high school kids. What were they doing here? It's SATURDAY!

I sighed, shaking my head as I tried the doors the man had just left through, finding it locked. Great, now I'm stuck in a crowded room with people I don't know. I need to find a teacher and get this mess straightened out.

I began pushing my way through the crowds of students, uttering excuses every time I bumped into someone or stepped on a foot. I didn't feel like I was getting anywhere.

Finally I gave up; somewhere around the middle of the gym I sat down, crossing my arms and sitting Indian-style on the floor. Obviously they were waiting for something, so all I had to do was sit around until something started, find a teacher, flash my I.D. and get the hell outta' here!

"Yo Roxy! I've been looking everywhere for you!" Someone yelled from behind me. I turned, but before I could see who it was I was lifted; strong arms gripped my waist and my back was pushed against a strong chest.

"Axel, I don't think that's Roxas." Someone else said, coming to stand in front of me. He had blond hair coming down to a little below his neck, the sides partly shaved with a few strands in his face, and most of it spiked on the top. His eyes were sea green and he was smiling.

"What?" Came the non-believing question from my holder, who set me back on my feet and spun me around to look him in the eye. He was kind of tall, with awesomely spiked red hair and candy apple green eyes. "Oh, you're right." He said to the blond. "Sorry about that kid." He told me, ruffling my chocolate spikes.

"I'm not a kid!" I barked, clenching my fists. I've had enough; I want to get out of here. The red head and the blond exchanged a look and both smiled.

"Okay then." The blond replied, standing next to Axel.

"I haven't seen you around school. Are you new?" Axel asked. I let a angry sigh escape my lips.

"No. I am not a new student at this school. I'm not a student at all, so if you could PLEASE just tell me how to get the hell out of-"

"AXELLLLL!" A female voice sang, "I found Roxas! And look who else showed up!" I knew that voice.

My head whipped to the left to see Kairi, smiling largely as she dragged a blond teen, looking exactly like me but with spiky blond hair and lighter blue eyes. She didn't notice me until she was right in front of me, stopping abruptly and releasing Roxas to hug me.

"SORA! You finally came to school!" She said happily,

"You know this kid, Kairi?" The first blond asked.

"Of course I do! This is Sora. Sora, this is Axel, Demyx, and Roxas." She said pointing to each person. "Oh! And that guy over there who," She began raising her voice to make sure the other boy could hear her, "IS TAKING FOREVER TO WALK OVER HERE," I froze and bit my tongue. Oh hell no! "Is Riku." She finished as the silveret came to join the group. He froze when our eyes locked, making me blush and shrink back a bit. "Sora is a really good friend of mine! I've been trying to get him to 'transfer' to our school but he keeps saying no, until now I guess!" She babbled happily. Riku seemed to gain a bit of his composure, walking over to Axel and starting a conversation. I figured I should try to do the same.

"So…why is everyone in school on a Saturday?" I asked. Roxas was the one who answered.

"Today's kinda' like a school fair." He told me. I nodded, looking him over a few times. He really did look _exactly_ like me. That couldn't just be a coincidence. "Some of the students have been going missing, so the school wants give us a 'day of fun'." He said, using his fingers to put quotations in the air.

"I'm sorry, I sort of already forgot your name." I lied, giving him a sheepish smiled.

"It's cool. I'm Roxas, Roxas Caraway." Bingo. He was my great nephew. Worst fucking day ever. Let's just hope he never looked through the family albums.

"Right. Well could you help me find a teacher? I'm not even supposed to be here, and I'm pretty sure I might get in trouble."

"I'll help you." My blood ran cold as Roxas and I turned to look at Riku, who was staring at me. He didn't even wait for an answer, just grabbed my sleeve and began dragging me through the crowd. Kairi tried to follow but Riku was fast, and in seconds we were at the double doors on the other side of the gym; these ones leading outside. He dragged me out and continued walking, waiting for the door to click close before he turned to stare me down.

"What the hell. Are you stalking me now?" He asked. I blinked and shook my head.

"N- no I just- you uh…" I pulled the wallet out of my back pocket, holding it out to him. He snatched it and opened it, looking to see that everything was still there.

"You went through it?" He asked. I nodded.

"I wanted to give it back to you and your address was on your student I.D. so I-"

"You went to my house?" He asked. He didn't sound mad anymore, more like upset. I nodded again. He sighed and slipped his wallet into his back pocket. He rubbed his eyes and looked at the ground, shaking his head.

"You know, my parents didn't accept me either." I told him, looking at the wall to my left. He looked up at me, searching me over with his eyes; the eyes I knew so well, the ones I fell in love with.

"Sora, what the hell are you doing here!" I jumped, looking behind Riku to see Leon, pissed as hell and making a B-line right at me.

"Oh crap." I said, turning to run and met Cloud's chest. I looked up and blinked, giving him a smile that said 'yeah, I know I'm in trouble'.

Could this day get _any_ worse?

* * *

><p><strong>Small little fact: Apparently it's unhealthy for a cat to have a straight died of dry food; so Sora is doing with Keyblade what i do with my cat, mixing wet and dry food together.<strong>

**So yeah, Roxas is Sora's great nephew and Riku isn't the same Riku from the past...or is he? He could have just changed his name like Sora, maybe lost his memory or is pretending. Heck, he might even be a vampire. Give me another 5 reviews and I'll tell you ^_^**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**-Beta ElusiveIllusions 11/3/12**


	4. Chapter IV Big Mouth

**Sorry for not updating as soon as i got 5 reviews. **

**I went the dentist and DAYUM! That lady was brutal. My gums are swollen and they were bleeding and all i got was a cleaning. **

**I do not own Kingdom Hearts or any songs, movies and/or tv shows mentioned in this fanfic n_n**

* * *

><p>"What the hell did I tell you?" Leon yelled as I leaned against a wall, crossing my arms and sighing.<p>

"Not to leave the apartment." I mumbled, turning my head and watching Riku slowly start to back away.

"Why did you- Hold it right there _Musk_!" Leon yelled, turning to yell at Riku, who froze. Leon then turned back to me to yell some more, but I tuned him out. Instead, I watched Riku. He was facing us now, scowling and rubbing the back of his head. I felt bad for him; I was used to Leon's rants but he was new to it. "Are you even listening to me?" Leon asked, slamming his hand into the wall beside my head. I blinked, turning my head back to him and sighing.

"You never listen to me; you could of gotten hurt, yada yada; I heard it all before. But what I'm interested in is _why_ you're making such a fuss about this and why you're at a school in the first place." Leon let out an angry sigh, turning to look at Cloud who shrugged; he never liked to be brought into our fights. "Does it have to do with the missing kids? Is it-" I paused, looking over at Riku and being only half surprised that he hadn't run yet, "Vamp related." I whispered this to Leon and he pushed off the wall.

"Just go home Sora." He said. I pouted and pushed off the wall, standing my ground.

"No. This has something to do with me, and you're not telling me what." I said. Leon promptly ignored me, roughly grabbing my arm and dragging me over to the parking lot. He stopped when he realized Riku was still here, waiting for Leon to chew him out.

"Your fired, do I need to say more?" He asked, walking past him. I frowned and dug my heels into the ground, making Leon stop.

"He needs the job." I said, feeling Riku's eyes on me.

"He's a minor and I should rip is fucking dick off for somehow making it though my system like that." He tried to drag me away but I ripped my arm from his grasp.

"Stop being such an ass." I said. "You have no idea what he's been through." My fists were clenched at my side.

"Oh what? And you do?" My face said it all. He paused and looked me over, moving his weight to his left leg. "Come on Sora, were leaving."

"He doesn't seem to want to go." Riku said from behind me. I blinked and turned to look at him. He had his hands in his pockets and he was glaring Leon down. Uh oh.

Leon was on Riku before I had even realized what had happened. He pulled his fist back, using his other arm to lock Riku against the wall. I heard the impact rather than saw it, knowing Leon put more strength into it than humanly possible; Riku would be lucky if his jaw wasn't broken. Cloud reacted faster than I could, pulling Leon away before any more damage could be done. I rushed to the silverets side as he slumped to the ground, knocked out.

"Riku!" I yelled, shaking his shoulders. "Wake up!"

"Oh Sora." I turned as Cloud set his hand on my shoulder. He understood now. All he needed was the name to understand.

* * *

><p>Leon and I walked back to my apartment, Cloud lugging Riku into the car and going ahead. I couldn't stand cars, not since that <em>incident<em> years ago. The small space, the danger of crashing, it was almost as bad as thunder storms…almost. I could handle trolleys because they were built on rails, fixed positions and routs, absolutely no chance of crashing and possible dying a horrible and painful death.

Leon didn't say anything and neither did I as we walked home.

I followed him into the apartment building and finally decided to break the tension in the elevator.

"You're looking into the missing kids, aren't you?" I didn't expect an answer.

"Yeah." Leon said roughly, walking ahead of me when the elevator doors opened.

"God, your maid can cook." Cloud said as Leon and I made it through the door, helping himself to a batch of fresh chocolate chip cookies on the counter. I sighed and took my bag off, setting it down before noticing Riku on the couch. He was still unconscious and I went to run to him but stopped myself. I shouldn't care; I shouldn't let myself get sucked back into this.

"His jaw isn't broken." Cloud informed me, putting his head on his hand. "Leon actually held back." I nodded and sighed. "You called him Riku." I swallowed, my throat thick.

"You fed off him." Leon added. I blinked. How had he known? Now that I looked at Riku's shirt, I could see circular red blotch; blood from the bite wound I had left him last night. It must have re-opened.

"You're just going to get hurt again." I covered my ears, feeling the tears that had been threatening to fall since I woke up this morning. I didn't want this. I didn't ask for this. I didn't want to get hurt again. I…I wanted my white room.

* * *

><p>Oh yes. My white room. Nothing felt better than being in here. Don't worry; I'm not saying I'm crazy. My white room is a room in my apartment that I used to vent. Leon had come up with the idea when I was going through a silent period, suggesting I draw on the walls and let my emotions out. Drawing turned to painting and whenever the walls were completely full with color, we would take pictures, buy some white pain, and paint over everything so I could start again.<p>

To be honest, I'm not good at painting, but whenever someone would see the art in my White room, they always talked about how good I was. Cloud said that it wasn't the paintings that was good, but the emotion I put into them.

It had been a little over an hour and a half since I locked myself away, the wall in front of me covered with a flurry of dark colors. I had cried a bit while making it, making dark blotches on my oversized sweatshirt, the one I always wore when I painted.

"Sora." I blinked, looking up at the door and finding Leon standing there. I hadn't even heard him come in.

"I'm sorry." I said, setting my pain brush down.

"You didn't do anything." He said, walking over to me and helping me take the sweater off. "And we're sorry too." It sounded awkward. "Cloud and I, we just don't want you to-"

"Close up again?" I asked. He nodded.

"That kid's awake." He added. I nodded, grabbing an empty paint can and walking out of the room with Leon behind me.

"Fuck me. I feel like I got kicked by a horse." Riku complained, holding a bag of ice against his cheek.

Cloud set a cup on the table in front of him. "Drink that, it'll uh…heal old wounds." He said. Leon and I got the hidden meaning; he put some blood in the drink.

"Why the hell should I drink anything you give me?" he snapped. I walked over and took the cup, taking a sip to show him it was okay and passing it to him. He reluctantly took it. "Why am I even here?" he asked.

"Um…"

"I'm a detective, investigating the missing kids at your school, I wanted to know if you could tell me anything about them."

Leon- 1 point

"So you knock me out?"

Riku- 1 point

"I lost my cool, I'm pretty protective of Sora. He's like my little brother."

Leon- 2 points

"Last I checked he wasn't a minor, and he can make his own decisions."

Riku- 2 points.

"Like a said, I'm a investigating the missing kids. Sora may not be a minor, but he looks like one, and I want him to be safe."

Leon- 3 points.

"So let me get this straight, you're a pimp and a cop?"

Riku- 100,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000,000 points.

Yeah, we all know Leon's screwed.

It was quite before Riku chugged the rest of his drink and stood up. "Thanks for punching me in the face and kidnapping me, but I really gotta get home now so-"

"Riku…" What the hell am I doing? Shut. Your. Fucking. Mouth. Sora! "I…know you don't exactly…" Shut up. Shut up. "Have a place to stay so…um," Oh my god it won't stop! "You can stay here if you want, considering Leon fired you." It was quiet now. I could feel my face heating up as Riku stared me down.

"I think were gonna go. Yep, come on Leon, Bart needs to be fed." I didn't watch them leave, only breaking Riku's gaze when the door shut behind them.

"MEOW!" Keyblade jumped onto the counter, making me remember that I hadn't fed him…at all. I hesitantly walked over to his bowl, picking it up and carrying it over to the counter. As I began filling it up, Riku came over and sat on one of the barstools, watching me.

"Okay." He said, making me look up at him.

"Okay what?" I asked.

"I'll live here. Unlike everyone else, you seem to understand a bit of what I'm going through, and I can't help but get the feeling that there is something different about you, something below the surface."

Like the fact that I'm a vampire.

I nodded and set the cat bowl on the ground. "There ya' go Keyblade."

"Keyblade?" Riku asked. I stood and nodded. "What kind of name of that?"

"Oh…well the first day I brought him home, when he was a kitten, I set my keys on the counter and he jumped up, slid on the keys, started falling off the counter and hooked his claw in the knife holder and brought it down with him. I had to take him to the vet and he got some stitches." I said, grabbing a cookie from the plate. "So i came up with the name Keyblade."

"Weird. Well since I'm going to be living here, what are the rules? Ya' know, like what's off limits." I blinked, hadn't thought that far, and hadn't been thinking at all actually. Hm, rules for a teenager. Let's see…

"Um, stay out of my white room." I said. "It's the room I came out of before. Um…careful with the T.V. cause I always end up losing the remotes. Don't uh… pick on Keyblade and…" Hm, teenager. "I guess that's it." I said.

"What about like rent or something?" He asked.

"No it's fine." I racked my mind, trying to think of something a teenager would want daily. "Oh, and we can uh…have sex and stuff." That sounded so bad.

"What?" Riku asked, a bit surprised.

"Well, you're a teenager, your hormones are out of control so whenever you want sex, I'm cool with it." Wow, for once in my life, I sounded like a total and complete ass. I didn't mean for it to come out that way, it just kinda did.

"Hu." He sounded mad. "That all?" He asked. I nodded, looking down at the counter.

Me and my big mouth.

* * *

><p><strong>5 reviews and you get the next chapter<strong>

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

-Beta by EllusiveIllusion 12/11/12


	5. Chapter V Fuk Buddy

**Sorry for the delay. i had writers block.**

**Also, just to make this clear, the reviews won't keep me from writing, I'd like 5 reviews per chapter but I'm not gonna stop writing the story if I don't get them, I'm just gonna wait a long time to update. Reviews are my motivation and my deadline, without them, I'll keep putting the chapter off. **

**Anyway, here's the next chapter!**

**I do not own Kingdom Hearts n_n**

* * *

><p>"<em>Riku, your covered in snow!"<em>

"_Hurry and take your clothes off before you get sick."_

"_No, don't touch!"_

"_Ah! That's cold!"_

"_No, mhhh, not there!"_

"_Riku, my parents are-"_

"_But they could hear us!"_

"_Ngh, harder!"_

"_Yes! R- Riku Yes!"_

* * *

><p>I gasped, opening my eyes and gripping the side of the couch. I groaned, bucking my hips and looking down to see Riku, his head under the blanket I had been using to sleep with, giving me a blow job.<p>

'_That explains the dream.'_ I thought, slightly sitting up and trying to pull Riku off. I didn't like dreaming about the past, especially when it was about…_ the other_ Riku.

"St- stop!" I said, my voice low as Riku sped up his pace.

"Why? You said we could have sex whenever _I_ want, right?" I growled and flopped back down on the couch, throwing my arm over my eyes.

Oh did I regret saying that. I wasn't even sure why it had come out. Well, that's not exactly true; so many years without sex had made me…well horny. Of course, I didn't want to admit that, so I blamed Riku for sex.

It was a jerk off move, and I'm pretty sure that it made Riku mad. This was the fourth time he was doing this today and I didn't know how much more my body could take. He had been living with me for a week, and when he wasn't at school he was usually…doing this. You would think a teenager would have something better to do with his time.

He sat up, moving the blanket and pulling my legs up to get better access before pushing inside, making me scream. I was stretched out from before but it still kinda hurt without any lube.

He pulled out and thrusted back in, making my body bob upward. God he was being rough. I bit my knuckle; trying not to scream as he hit my prostate and grinded, making sure I would feel it.

He leaned over me, gently kissing my neck as if to apologize before thrusting deeply into me again. I gasped, arching my back and he took this opportunity to slip to fingers into my mouth.

He seemed to do this a lot, kinda of like a way to stop himself from kissing me. He had tried it a few other times and I always turned away.

His thrusts sped up, his other hand gripping my penis between our bodies and pumping it harshly.

I came first, and then Riku into the condom he had slipped on before I had woken up. My body went slack, my chest heaving as I waited for Riku to pull out. He set his forehead on mine, his sea green eyes watching me as he moved his fingers, confusing me as he separated my teeth.

"You have fangs." He breathed, still tired. It took me a few seconds to realize what he had said, my eyes widening as I tried to pull away.

"N- NO! I don't!" I tried to turn away but he used his other hand to grip my chin, forcing me to look at him.

"Yeah, you do." He didn't sound panicked, or even surprised, just monotone.

"S- Stop!" I tried to push him away but he held me still, slowly examining my fang that had came out when he fucked me. When he finally let me go I rolled off the couch, covering my mouth and just staring at him. He thought for a second before looking at me, as if he had figured something out.

"The first time we had sex, you bit me…deep."

"Riku it's not-"

"Normal teeth don't go that deep."

"Please just don't-"

"And you didn't have fangs before. You're a vampire."

I didn't have anything to say anymore, there wasn't anything to say really.

"Oh my god. My Grandfather used to tell me about them all the time but I thought they were just stories." He smiled, laughing lightly before his face flipped, as if he just realized something.

"You fed off me." He stated, pointing at me.

"Yes." I said. "And many others." He thought for a second.

"The people who work for Leon? Those are the ones you feed off of?" I slowly nodded, looking down at the floor.

"So you fuck 'em and eat 'em. Isn't that great." My head snapped up. Where had that come from?

"What are you-"

"I actually thought you were okay for awhile." He shook his head.

"What the hell are you talking about?" I tried not to shout but he was making it hard.

"You're using _people_ as fucking take out." He spat. "Is that why I'm here? Your personal supply or some shit?" That hurt, but I knew it shouldn't.

"I do it to survive." I said, defending myself, "It's not like I kill anyone! And I don't have sex with all of them either."

"Oh, because I'm a _special_ case." He said sarcastically. "What? Am I your favorite blood type?" I shook my head, my eyes watering. "Aw what's wrong? Hungry? Here, might as well have some." He pulled his sleeve up, going to walk over to me but I pushed passed him, grabbing my pants and pulling them on before grabbing my hoodie. "Where are you going? To stalk some poor vict-" He stopped when I turned to him, tears streaking my cheeks as I held back a sob.

"You're an ass." I said before heading out the door.

* * *

><p>Why had that gotten to me?<p>

I don't care about _him_.

He isn't Riku, just some look alike with the same name.

Well, different last name…

I was running, the cold winter air prickling my cheeks where my tears had left wet streaks along my face. I should have grabbed a thicker jacket.

After a while I stopped, wiping my eyes and drying my tears.

What was I going to do now?

I groaned when I realized I had left my phone at home, looking up at the sky to find dark clouds. I froze for a second before trying to run, only to crouch into a ball when the first crack of thunder sounded.

I needed a place to hide, before I couldn't move at all.

I was lucky there was a playground nearby, a small roomy gap under the slide being the only place that I could find to hide from the rain before the lightning struck.

I curled into a ball, clutching my ears tightly as more tears streamed down my cheeks. Boy, I was crying a lot today.

A round of thunder clapped through the air; I think I screamed but I wasn't sure, too panicked to pay attention I guess. The rain came down hard, pelting the small plastic roof like structure above me and succeeding in scaring me even more.

I lost track of time, curling into myself as the storm continued to rage.

* * *

><p><strong>Riku's POV<strong>

I was harsh.

Well, I was freaked out.

But I was still harsh.

Finding out that vampires were real and that I had been fed on had REALLY freaked me out and well, I guess I took that out on Sora.

God I'm an ass.

I clap of thunder caught my attention. The weather hadn't called for a storm.

I jumped when the front door opened, Cloud rushing in and quickly looking around the apartment.

He passed me as if I wasn't even there.

"Sora!" He yelled.

"He's not here." I said, leaning against the counter.

"Then where is he?" Cloud seemed panicked and it honestly scared me a bit.

"We had a…fight. He ran out. Why?" Cloud cussed and pulled out his phone, using speed dial and pressing the phone to his ear. A second later, Sora's phone vibrated on the coffee table.

"Damn it!" Cloud yelled, hanging up and putting in a new number.

"He's not here!" He let out a breath. "I don't now, he ran out. I KNOW LEON!" Cloud barked. "You take downtown; I'll check the usual shops." He hung up, not waiting for an answer.

"What's going on?" I asked.

Cloud looked at me, utterly pissed.

"Sora's terrified of thunderstorms you jackass." He hissed. He sighed at my shocked expression. "You wanna be useful, go out and looks for him." And then he left, leaving me feeling like the biggest ass hole ever.

* * *

><p><strong>Roxas POV<strong>

It wasn't a date…well it kind of was but it WASN'T!

There was no way I would ever go on a date with this spiky headed moron…maybe.

"Earth to Roxy." Axel said beside me, his cold knuckled grazing my cheek as he tried to get my attention.

"Sorry." I said, looking up at him as he opened my umbrella for me. I took it, stepping out from the shelter of the arcade and waited for Axel.

"I was just saying that it's good to get out like this, Got it memorized?" I nodded, blushing at his usual catchphrase. I wonder if he knew how many fantasies I had about him saying that to me…

Probably not.

This was a '_friendly outing';_ Axel had said when he picked me up…which probably means he isn't into me like that.

So it wasn't a date.

"Yeah." I agreed, walking with him down the road.

"Wait." He said, setting his hand on my shoulder. I looked up at him, confused to see him looking at the small park across the street.

"What are you looking at?" I asked, following his gaze. I gasping when I saw it, a child huddled underneath what looked to be the only shelter they could find. "Is he okay?" I asked.

"I don't know." Axel said, looking both ways before jogging across the street. "Let's go find out."

I followed him quickly, not wanting to get left behind and as we got closer to the kid I realized I recognized him.

"Hey, you okay?" Axel asked, kneeling in the wet sand to look at the boy, even though he was a few feet away.

"It's Sora." I told him. "Remember, from school last Saturday?" Axel nodded, leaning forward.

"He looks shaken up." Axel's words were drowned out by a clap of thunder and I watched as Sora tried to shrink further into himself.

"R…ku…r..u….ri..k-ku." He said brokenly.

"Roxy."

"Already on it." I said, taking out my cell and dialing Riku's number.

* * *

><p><strong>Riku's POV<strong>

I was soaked when my phone rang.

I picked it up, quickly looking at the caller I.D.

"Roxas, I really can't talk right now." I said.

"_Well, I thought that maybe you'd like to know that kid Sora you were hanging out with is having a panic attack at the park near the arcade."_ I stopped in my tracks.

"You found him?"

"_Didn't know we were looking."_ Roxas answered. _"He seems really freaked out and he keeps saying your name." _I was already booking it toward the park.

"My name?" I asked. Why the hell would he be doing that?

"_Yeah, you guys aren't dating are you?"_ he asked. I didn't answer, hanging up my phone and running as fast as I could.

* * *

><p><strong>Sora's POV<strong>

"Sora, god I've been looking everywhere for you."

Hey…I knew that voice.

Strong arms wrapped around me, pulling me into a warm body.

"Ku." I whispered softly, my eyes still shut tight with my arms wrapped around my body.

"Thanks for the help guys, but I gotta get him home."

Was someone else here? What's going on?

"It's going to be okay Sora." That was the last thing I heard before I fell asleep in an embrace I only felt in my dreams.

I woke up to arguing.

Leon was yelling, as always.

I opened my eyes to find Riku at my bedside, trying to block Leon out as best he could…which was harder than it looks. He rolled his eyes before catching mine and I spoke before he could.

"I'm sorry for assuming you would want sex." I rubbed my eyes and yawned. "It was insecure of me and I used it to mask my own…hornyness." Of course, I was going to regret that later…I was always blunt and truthful when I was tired.

Riku cracked a smile and nodded a little.

"I'm sorry for being a jackass about you being a vampire."

"SORA!" Cloud yelled from behind Riku.

"He figured it out." I said, sitting up. "Not my fault."

I heard Leon groan before the room grew quiet.

My stomach growled, making me blush in embarrassment.

"I'll get some take out." Leon said, grabbing Cloud's jacket and dragging the blond with him.

I got up when the door closed, stretching and leaning on the wall by Riku.

"So…"

"Start over?" I asked.

"Sounds good." He nodded "We can be buddies." He was joking of course.

"Fuck buddies?" I asked. He raised an eyebrow.

"If that's what you want." He said with a smile.

"It is." I confirmed.

* * *

><p>-Revised by ElusiveIllusions, 220/13


	6. Chapter VI Attempt

**This chapter is kinda short but i should be updating soon with the next one...if i get some reviews that is :}**

**I do not own Kingdom Hearts! n_n**

* * *

><p>"Sora, you're spacing out again." Cloud said, nudging me from his seat beside mine.<p>

"Hu? Oh, sorry." I said, looking over at Leon who was cooking and then to Riku who was channel surfing. It was quiet and…awkward with the two of them together. Which sucked because I felt like I was in the middle. They needed to start getting along; especially because Leon said he wanted to ask Riku about his missing friends.

"Hey Sora, I think you're out of soda." Cloud said, hopping off the bar stool. "Come on, let's go get some more." Cloud winked at me and I shrugged, hopping off the stool and retrieving my shoes. Leon looked up at Cloud who mouthed '_talk to him_' before going over to the door.

"I'll come too." Riku said, hopping up.

"No, you stay." Cloud responded. "We got this." He added, putting his arm around me. We were out the door before he could say anything, waiting outside the elevator for the doors to open.

"What was all that?" I asked.

"That was me locking Riku and Leon together for awhile. They're too stoic." He said. "Besides, were not going to get anywhere with them just sitting there, acting like neither of them exist."

* * *

><p><strong>In the apartment<strong>

Leon tapped his fingers on the marble counter top, watching Riku sit on a barstool out of the corner of his eye.

"So…" Riku began.

"If you hurt Sora, I swear you're a dead man." Leon said, moving away from the stove.

"What a way to start a conversation." Riku muttered. He received a glare from Leon. "Look, I have no intention of hurting him; if I had known ahead of time about his fear of storms, then I wouldn't of let him leave the house." Leon sighed, rubbing his eyes.

"I don't trust you."

"You don't know me." Riku responded. "Why are you so protective of him anyway?"

Leon was quiet for awhile before answering. "You know about Sora being a vampire and all?" Riku nodded. "Well, when he first became one he was completely shut off. He wouldn't talk, he wouldn't eat…he wouldn't feed." He leaned against the counter. "I don't want to see him like that again."

"He's not made of glass." Riku said.

"No, but he is very…fragile." Riku gave Leon a questioning look. "The face you see all the time is kind of like a well built mask Sora has. Sure, he's happy most of the time and that's not fake; but his past is also dragging him back. One slip up and he could close off again. Hell, before you came just his name would shut him down…" Leon crossed his arm, looking away.

"Who's name?" Riku asked.

"It's not my place to tell." Leon responded. "Now look; I would bet that in about ten minutes, Sora and Cloud will come through that door expecting us to be all nicey-nicey. So let's get this straight. I don't like you. You don't like me. But around Sora, we play nice." He put his hand out, watching as Riku shrugged and shook it.

"Deal."

* * *

><p>"Dinner ready yet?" I asked, slipping through the open door and bringing a two-liter over to the counter where Riku sat.<p>

"Almost." He answered. I nodded, slipping onto the seat next to Riku and pulling an orange now-and-later packet out of my pocket.

"Want one?" I asked Riku. He looked down at the candy and smiled.

"No way, Paupu flavored!" He asked, taking one and un-wrapping it.

"They're my favorite, but they're really hard to find." I said, popping one into my mouth.

"Hey, we're about to eat dinner." Leon said with a glare.

"Correction," I began, "_We're_ about to eat dinner." I said, gesturing to Riku and myself.

"They're not eating?" Riku asked.

"Nope." I answered.

"Can they eat?" Riku asked.

"Well yeah, they can; but they can't taste most foods. Some vampires can't even stomach food at all. You get lucky if you can, but most vampires are strictly hemoglobin." Riku opened his mouth to ask another question but Leon cut in.

"So what do you know about the missing kids?" He asked Riku.

"Oh, well, most of them were my friends." He answered.

"Can you tell me the order in which they disappeared?" Leon asked. Riku nodded.

"First was actually a guy who graduated a few years back. He was tight with a few of the seniors at the school. His name was Xemnas, and one of his friends Xigbar was the next to go. He dropped out and had a habit of crashing the school dances.

"Uh…next was Luxord, he was a teachers aid; he was really polite but he had a gambling problem so the school let him go. After that was Lexaeus, then Vexen, Xaldin and then Marluxia and Saix disappeared on the same day. Then last week Larxene went missing. She was the latest one." He added.

"So many." I said, crossing my arms on the counter and laying my head on them. "You're gonna find them, right Leon?" I asked. He looked at me before petting my hair.

"I'm going to try." He replied. "Was there anything that they all had in common?" He asked Riku.

"Actually, they were all a part of this weird group. Roxas, Axel, Demyx and Zexion were in it too but they ditched out a few years back. It was something with thirteen in the name." I jumped out of my skin when my phone started vibrating in my pocket, making everyone crack a smile as I pulled it out.

"It's Kairi." I started, pressing the 'accept' button and putting it to my ear. I opened my mouth to talk but stopped as a sob came through the ear piece of my phone. "Kairi?" I asked.

"S- Sora." She sobbed, close to hyperventilating.

"Kairi, calm down. What happened?" I asked, trying not to panic. "Where are you?" I asked, noticing that all eyes were on me.

"J- Jax st- street, D- down t- t-"

"I got it." I threw the phone at Cloud before booking it to the door, not caring if someone was following me.

* * *

><p>"Sora!" Kairi cried when I ran up to her, skidding on my knees to hug her. She was sitting on the ground, her legs pulled up to her chest and she gripped me tightly, afraid to let go.<p>

"What happened?" I asked, wishing I had gotten here faster. It had taken me about 15 minutes, which considering the distance was probably a superhuman record.

"I w- was going to go meet w- with R- Roxas a- and someone p- pulled me in- to a v- van" She clutched me tighter sobbing into my shoulder.

"Oh god. Kairi did they-"

"N- no! They didn't t- touch me like that th- they just-" She stopped and I pulled her back to look at her face. That's when I noticed it, the bite marks on her neck, arm, and even one on her leg.

A car pulled up behind us, my fangs instinctively coming out at the first sign of danger. It was a dark gray Nissan Juke, and I easily recognized it as Cloud's car. Leon was behind him, riding up on his black Suzuki Katana and he quickly threw his helmet off.

"What happened?" he asked as Cloud and Riku got out of the car, walking over to help me get Kairi to stand.

"We need to get her to my house." I said. "Alright?" I asked Kairi. She nodded and I helped her over to the car. I closed the door when she was inside and turned to Leon.

"Someone tried to turn her." I said, hopping onto the motorcycle behind him.

* * *

><p><strong>Cliffy!<strong>

**Please Review!**

**-Revised 2/20/13, EllusiveIllusions.**


	7. Chapter VII Rara

**Heres the next chapter **

**I do not own Kingdom Hearts n_n**

* * *

><p>"Just relax and tell us exactly what happened." Cloud said, passing Kairi a mug of hot tea.<p>

She had stopped crying now but had a few tears in her eyes and she was shaking.

"I was going to the mall to meet with Roxas. He was going to get a hair cut and wanted my opinion. On my way there a van pulled up beside me and before I could run or call for help they…they grabbed me and pulled me in." She stopped, taking a sip of the tea.

"Who are 'they'?" Leon asked, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed.

"I don't really…they were all wearing dark jackets and they had their hoods up so I couldn't see their faces too well." She stopped. "One of them had…silver hair. Long silver hair and his eyes were like…gold."

"Was he really tall?' I asked.

"Yeah…I think so."

"Tan?" I asked.

"I don't know. I couldn't see his face." She admitted.

"What happened next?" Leon asked.

"They…started biting me and the one with silver hair bit his wrist and forced me too- forced me to-"

"It's okay Kairi, you don't have to say it." Cloud assured her.

"Why didn't you turn?" I asked, speaking the question that I knew Cloud and Leon were thinking.

"I think it was because…there was something _wrong_ with…their blood." Kairi said slowly.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"It was _black_." She spat the word out, a grimace crossing her face. "God it tasted so horrible and it smelled bad too." I looked at Leon who wasn't in his casual pose anymore, he actually looked panicked. Riku, who had been absent since we got home, came into the room, closing his phone and sitting next to Kairi.

"I told Roxas you got the stomach flu, course, now he thinks I'm cheating on Sora with you or the other way around. I told him to call Axel to pick him up, just to be safe." Kairi smiled lightly at his remark, taking another sip of her tea before it hit me.

And boy did it hit me hard.

"You had sex with Kairi!" I asked, gawking at Riku. He blinked before blushing.

"I…well…should we really be talking about this _now?_" He asked, completely embarrassed. "How do you know anyway?" He asked.

"It's like one of his vampire super powers." Kairi said, unfazed by the situation. "Things just kinda…come to him."

"But you had sex with Kairi!" I repeated.

"Sora, I told you about it, remember? One night stand guy who turned out to go too my school?" I slapped my forehead.

"So _your_ Paupu Boy boxers!" Riku went from pink to red.

"Anyway!" Cloud interrupted. "Why do you think they went after you Kairi?" He asked.

"I really just don't know." She answered, the smile slipping from her face.

"Is this your jacket?" Riku asked, leaning over and grabbing the black long jacket on the side of the couch.

"Yeah, it's new. I just bought it like three weeks ago." She answered.

"It looks like Xion's jacket." Riku said, looking at Kairi.

"You mean that weird girl with black hair? The one that looks like me?"

"Who?" I asked.

"Xion's this girl that goes to our school. She doesn't really have friends, not that we havn't tried to be friends with her. She doesn't talk to anyone and she is really…"

"Weird." Riku finished for Kairi. "And she really does look a lot like Kairi. Maybe they confused her for Xion." He said, setting the jacket on the table.

"So some vampires with weird blood want to turn this Xion girl into…whatever they are?" I asked.

"But Kairi didn't change, whose to say Xion will?" Cloud asked.

"Maybe their targeting certain people. You think they're a new type of vampire?" I asked.

"That seems to be the case. But vampire or not, I think we found our missing persons." Leon said. "Sora, I think it's time for you to finish school."

* * *

><p>Cloud drove Kairi home and soon after, Leon got ready to leave to meet Cloud at his apartment.<p>

"I'll take care of the transcripts; you can start school on Monday. You need me to send over someone tomorrow night? I know you missed feeding last week." He said, pulling his jacket on.

"He won't need someone, he's got me." Riku said, leaning on the door frame. Leon rolled his eyes before leaving, my apartment growing quiet.

"You know what he meant right?" I asked, walking into my bedroom with Riku right behind me. Keyblade was curled up on my laptop, his tail twitching every now-and-then but otherwise he didn't stir.

"You need to feed. I get it." Riku said, closing my door.

"But you didn't seem so open to the idea of me feeding off of you before." I said, slipping my shirt off and opening my drawer to get out my night shirt.

"I can deal." He said, wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling me over to the bed. "Besides, you're starting school soon. You'll need all the strength you can get." He said this with a teasing smile. I pouted and pushed him down, straddling his hips and sliding my hands under his shirt.

"Does it bother you?" He asked, sitting up slightly as I lifted his shirt over his head.

"What?" I asked.

"That I slept with Kairi." He confirmed. "Does it bother you?" I sighed, sitting back on his legs and worrying my lip.

"It only bother's me…because the first time you slept with me…you said I was you're first." I admitted, avoiding his eyes. He blushed.

"You…were awake for that?" He asked, his hand resting on my hips. I nodded. "Look, I admit that I have had sex with girls…but you were the first guy I ever had sex with. It may sound unimportant but you were the first that actually mattered." I met his eyes. "Besides, it's not like I'm your first either." He said, making my eyes widen. "Gonna keep me guessing?" He asked.

I sighed, leaning forward and scraping my fangs on his chest.

"I'll tell you later." I told him, reaching down and unbuckling his pants.

"Will it hurt?" He asked.

"Did you feel it last time?" I asked back, crawling off him to slide off his pants and boxers, followed by mine. He seemed pleased with the answer, reaching over to grab the lube on the bed side table.

"I think were out of condoms." He said, sitting up as I crawled back on top of him. I froze, mulling this over his words in my head.

It would be messy without a condom and I had only ever let the _other_ Riku cum inside me. Then again, if we were going to be talking about my past…I would really need sex.

"Screw the condom." I said, grinding against him and letting out a small moan. I heard a pop, which was followed by Riku's lubed finger sliding into me. I rocked back on his finger, eliciting gasps and pants into Riku's ear. He added a second finger and I leaned forward, grabbing onto his shoulders and running my teeth along his neck. He froze for a second before continuing, slipping the third finger inside before my fangs punctured his skin.

His fingers pushed as deep as they could go inside me as Riku arched, moaning loudly and causing me to let out a muffled scream. He had hit my prostate and now he wasn't moving. I drew some blood into my mouth, rocking my hips but, much to my dismay, his fingers didn't move. His other hand came up, grabbing the back of my neck and pulling me harder into him as I continued to feed. I pulled back, my tongue darting out to lick the last few drops from Riku's neck before running over my lips to make sure none was wasted.

I gasped when Riku shoved me off of him, his fingers sliding out of me a little to quickly and his nail scratching me. I yelped but it went unnoticed as Riku flipped me onto my knees, my stomach against the bed with my hips lifted into the air. With one quick thrust he was balls deep inside me, making me arch and cry out again.

He immediately set a fast and wild pace, my body rocking quickly with each inward thrust Riku gave and the cries coming out of my mouth were uncontrollable.

"R- R-" Every time I tried to say him name he thrust forward making me voice skip as the wind was momentarily knocked out of me. "Ku! N- not s- so r- ro- ugh!" He didn't listen, in fact, this was when he sped up, relentlessly pounding his cock into my tight ass.

Tears leaked from my eyes, but not tears of pain or fear, tears of pleasure. His hands grabbed my hips, jerking me back into him to meet his hips. _Gods_ I couldn't last, this felt way too good!

My hand slid down my stomach, going to grab my hard penis but Riku roughly grabbed my arm and forced it behind my back, my other helping to keep me from collapsing into the mattress.

"Oh no, I'm going to make you come just by butt-fucking you." My body shuddered and I heard him chuckle. "What? You like that? Me talking dirty to you while fucking your brains out? Your tight ass is greedily sucking me in. Look, you're so wet; it's dripping down your thighs, how slutty."

I reached my limit, coming to my hardest orgasm _EVER!_ He let me go, my body falling onto the bed with a soft _thump_ as shivers racked my body. I tried to catch my breath, breathing deeply with my eyes closed. I gasped when I felt Riku's hard on rub between my cheeks before he leaned down and whispered in my ear, "Not over yet Rara." I blinked, unfamiliar to the nickname but before I could really process it, I was lifted, and set on the window sill, half of my ass hanging over the edge; just how Riku wanted it.

The glass was cold against my skin as Riku thrusted back into me, keeping the same rhythm as before. My arms looped around his neck as he spread my legs, getting easier access.

"Riku! C- cum! I need to cum a- again!" I told him as he hit my prostate with every thrust.

"Me too." He said with a growl, going impossibly deeper inside of with every rock of his hips. Then we were back on the bed, with me on top of him, bouncing vigorously and desperately trying to reach my end. The thusted up and into me each time I came down and he grabbed my hips to keep me moving as I came, my cum coating my chest and Riku's stomach. He followed with a few more thrusts, driving me insane until he finally came to a stop, letting my body collapse onto his chest.

* * *

><p>After we both recovered, I found that my legs didn't work and my ass so raw that I was probably going to be in bed all day tomorrow without the help of more blood.<p>

Riku went into the kitchen and came back with two Sea-Salt ice creams, and for awhile we just laid in bed and licked at the salty sweet treat.

"I'm sorry if…I was too rough." He said after awhile. "I don't know what came over me." He added. I smiled.

"That was mind blowing sex and you're apologizing?" I asked. "Don't worry about it, it was probably because of my fangs, people always get _really_ horny when a vamp feeds off them, that's why I take so much blood that it'll make them pass out." He let out a small laugh and took a bite of his ice cream. "So…you called me Rara." I reminded him. He blushed a bit.

"Yeah well…you called me Ku sometimes so I thought I would make a nickname for you too. Originally I thought 'Sor' but that didn't sound…cute." He said the last word quickly. "So Rara came out." He smiles lightly. "So, you're going to tell me now? About you first?" I bit my lip but nodded, taking a bit of the ice cream and sighing.

Here goes nothing…

* * *

><p><strong>So some of Sora's past is gonna be revealed! <strong>

**i have been looking forward ot writing it ever since i thought of the idea for this story.**

**5 Reviews please!  
><strong>


	8. Chapter VIII School

**Woulda had this chapter up sooner but i got sick .**

**i do not own Kingdom Hearts!**

* * *

><p>"We met when we were really little, my family had just moved into a new house when I was four and he was my neighbor." I sighed, lying down on the bed. "Our mom's introduced us and our dads worked together so it was kind of like I had two families.<p>

"He was like my big brother at first, always playing with me and looking out for me. When I was eight, I realized that I liked him more than just a friend…but I was still to young to understand." I smiled a bit. "I remember the first time I kissed him, god I was so scared. I accidentally head butted him and we almost fell off the balcony. That was when I was eleven. That turned out to be the Christmas that he said he loved me. He was like, two years older than me but we both thought we had a good understanding of love…we were so stupid."

I could feel Riku's eyes on me and it made me uneasy.

"My parents wouldn't of approved, and neither would his. We both knew it was forbidden, that we could get killed if anyone found out."

"Killed? Aren't you being over dramatic?" Riku asked. I looked up at him and shook my head.

"Do you know how old I am?"

"Fifteen?" He asked before slapping his forehead. "Right vampire." he reminded himself.

"I was born in 1940, making me seventy one." I said.

"God Sora! Your almost as old as my Grandfather." He said, amazed. "Oh." His expression suddenly got grave. "Now I know what you mean. I watched some movie with my Grandfather once, about this gay couple, and when the town found out, they killed one of the guys because they hated gays." I nodded.

"Yep. A- anyway. He 'popped my cherry' when I was fourteen. That's that." I said.

"What was his name?" Riku asked. I turned my head to look at him.

"How many have you had sex with?" I was going on the defense.

"What, you want their names?" He asked. I rolled my eyes and before I realized what he was doing he said, "Selphy, Alice and Larxene." It came out quick. "And Kiari." I gawked at him; did he really want to know that badly?

"I…I'm sorry…I just can't." I covered my face, knowing that if he pushed to hard I was going to cry. I felt the bed shift, Riku's arms pulling me into his chest.

"Did you love him?" He asked. A small humorless laugh escaped my lips.

"I do…did." I corrected myself, whipping my eyes. "It doesn't matter; I left him behind when I was turned. He's probably dead now anyway." Riku's hand slowly ran through my hair, trying to calm me down.

"Why did you become a Vampire then?" He asked lowly.

"I was fifteen, my whole life had gone to hell and…I got into a car crash. I wasn't ready to die but…I didn't know what I was getting into." I closed my eyes. "Can we just stop talking about this and go to sleep now?" I asked.

"Sure Rara, see you in the morning." He said.

"Night Ku." I responded.

* * *

><p>The blankets were thrown off my body, making me groan and curl into a ball.<p>

"Up." Riku demanded.

"Too early!" I whined, grabbing a pillow.

"Come on, you got to get up for school." Riku said, ripping the pillow from my grasp and pulling my arm.

"I don't have to go to school until Monday!" I said, flailing my limbs.

"It is Monday, now come on; we're going to be late if you don't get up." I groaned, rolling away from him and trying to go back to sleep. I felt him crawl onto the bed but I didn't expect the finger slipping down my boxers and inside me, without lube. I yelped, hopping up and out of the bed.

"What the hell!" I asked, blushing.

"Good, you're up. Now take a shower."

Thirty minutes later I was dressed in the white and blue uniform, Riku having to tie my tie for me and drag me out the door.

We had to take three trolleys, me falling asleep while leaning against Riku on each one. Why did we have to get up at five in the morning! School never started this early when I was a kid…then again, I only went to school for a year before going into independent studies to be with Riku.

"Come on Sora." He called, stepping off the trolley. I followed quickly, grabbing on to his sleeve as my eyes drooped with sleep.

The school was completely deserted except for a few students out on a football field beside the school. Riku led me in and I was just about to ask him why no one else was here when Cloud called out my name.

"Sora, what are you doing here so early?" He asked, walking over to Riku and me. I blinked, turning my head to Riku.

"Riku said…he said that…what time does school start?" I asked, glaring daggers at the silverete.

"School starts at nine, you don't need to be on campus until eight thirty." Cloud explained, ruffling my hair.

"Why in the hell did you drag me here so early?" I asked Riku. He shrugged.

"I have Blitz Ball practice." He said with a smile.

"Your soul is as black as non creamer coffee." I said, shaking my head. "What are you doing here Cloud?" I asked, turning my attention to him.

"I'm meeting your principle and picking up your schedule." He said. "Come on, you can meet her too since your here so early." I sighed, grabbing onto Cloud's sleeve and walking with him to the office.

"Cloud," I began, "Wasn't Leon supposed to be here?" I asked. I watched his hand form a fist and he sighed.

"Let's not talk about that right now, wouldn't want to ruin your first day." He said.

"It's off again, isn't it?" I asked. He sighed and stopped, looking down at me.

"Yeah, it is. But don't worry about it Sora, it's fine." He straitened my tie before he continued walking.

* * *

><p>"Hello, my names Yuna." A beautiful brunet said, outstretching her hand to cloud, then to me. We both shook it and sat down in the chairs opposite her desk. "So your our new student?" She asked as Cloud passed her a bunch of filled out paper.<p>

"Yeah, I'm Sora Strife." I told her. She froze and looked up at me.

"Sora?" She asked. I nodded.

"Something wrong?" Cloud asked.

She quickly smiled. "No, not at all, just a familiar name." She said. "So Sora, you're a sophomore this year." I nodded. "Here's your classes for the semester," She passed me a paper with six classes on it, "And you'll have B lunch." She explained. "There are three lunch periods depending on what class you have for fourth block. It may sound a bit confusing but it's easy to adjust too. Every Tuesday you have only your odd classes for an hour and a half each and on Wednesday you have all your even classes for the same amount of time. That means you get out at 1:30 on Tuesday's and Wednesday."

I blinked at her.

"I'll have a student show you around and explain every thing for you, it's actually really easy to catch onto so don't worry." I nodded. "So, why are you here so early?" She asked.

"Riku dragged me here because he had Blitz ball practice." I groaned.

"Riku Edwards?" She asked. I nodded and she smiled.

"I'm friends with his Grandather, he's a very nice boy." She said. "Are you friends?" She asked, smiling a little too largely.

"Um…yeah, he's living with me so-"

"What? Why isn't he living with his parents?"

Fuck, now what?

"No way! Sora, what are you doing here?" I turned and saw Tidus, an eccentric blond I had known a little longer than Kairi.

The only reason why I knew Tidus was because he was chosen by a Sire that knew King Mickey. King Mickey said that this Sire wouldn't turn Tidus until he was old enough, teaching him all the rules before that day came. I never got to meet this Sire, but sometimes she pushed Tidus on King Mickey when she needed a babysitter. It was wierd, kind of like she chose her victim years before making the kill.

"Oh, Tidus, you know Sora?" Yuna asked. He nodded and bumped fists with me. "Then would you mind giving Sora a tour of the school before Blitz Ball practice?"

"Sure, com'on man, I'll show you all the cool hang outs." He said. I shrugged and stood up, following Tidus into the hallway. "You 'transferred' here?" He asked with a knowing smile.

"Leon's idea." I said, which was only half of the truth. He nodded.

"Let me see your schedule." He said. I handed my paper to him as he read over it. "Cool, we have first, second, lunch and sixth together." I read over the paper when he handed it back. I had Geometry first, World history second, Theatre third, English 11 fourth, Chemistry fifth and P.E. for sixth. "Wait outside your class after fourth and I'll pick you up for lunch, that way you can sit with me and everyone." I nodded and sighed in relief, at least something would be easy.

Tidus showed me around the school and, to my surprise it was pretty simple yet big. There were wings for each subject; math, science, history and the room number were different too. Upstairs was 1-99 and downstairs was 100-199. Lockers were sorted by letters, a, b and c lockers upstairs, f, g, and h lockers downstairs.

I was tired by time we finished the tour, so Tidus lead me out to the field so I could sit on the bleachers and watch them practice before school started. It was something at least. I wasn't to happy with the idea of being out in the cold November morning, but sitting down meant resting, and resting meant sleep. We walked outside and I was surprised to see Axel, and Kairi already there, other people I didn't know also lingering to watch the practice.

"Hey Sora!" Kairi yelled happily, as if she had never been through a traumatizing experience. I walked over to them as Tidus joined everyone on the field, going to sit down next to Kairi and yelping as Axel pulled me onto his lap.

"Um, can you let me go please?" I asked.

"Come on, no harm in trying to get warm right?" He asked with a smile. I was uncomfortable, but Axel was warm and I was reallllllly tired. "Go Roxy!" He yelled out to the field. The reply was barely audible but we could hear it.

"Don't call me that!" He yelled from the field, getting scolded by the coach in the process.

"Axel, was it?" I asked. He nodded. "Could you _please_ put me down?" I asked again.

He shrugged and let me go, only to sandwich me between he and Kairi. I narrowed my eyes but let it happen, to tired too really object at this point. I leaned my head on Kairi's shoulder using her as a pillow as I closed my eyes.

"Tired?" She asked. I grumbled my response and she laughed lightly. The last ting I heard before I fell back asleep was the Coach giving Riku an approving yell.

* * *

><p><strong>5 Reviews please!<strong>

**And when Sora asked Cloud if they were off again, he was asking if Cloud and Leon had broken up...which for now sadly they have.**

**thanks blackirishawk for spotting a mistake i made!  
><strong>


	9. Chapter IX What Goes unsaid

**I do not own Kingdom Hearts n_n**

* * *

><p>Poke. Poke. Poke.<p>

God that felt weird.

POKE POKE!

Can't a guy get ay sleep around here?

"SORA!" A gruff voice yelled, making me jumped in my desk and look around.

"What the shit?" I asked, rubbing sleep from my eyes. The class immediately bust into laughter around me, the teacher, Mr. Cyan giving me a disapproving look form the front of the class.

Sleeping in my class _again_ Mr. Strife?" He asked. I blinked, looking to my left and catching Kairi's look of utter bliss. Little bitch was laughing at me. "It's unbelievable that this is your first week here and I am already boring you." He tapped his foot on the floor.

"Um…I'm sorry?" I asked.

"For what? Falling asleep or cursing in my class?" God this guy was lame.

"For-" he cut me off.

"Detention, after school." He barked before turning back to the board. I sighed, that would be the fourth time this week, thank god it's Friday. I sighed, turning my head to look at Roxas, an annoyed look plastered to his face as he avoided my eyes and looked out the window.

"Thanks for the heads up." I said in a whisper.

"I did poke you." He mumbled back.

* * *

><p>"Yeah- No I know! I'm sorry I should have told- Granddad, it's not a big deal." I listened to Riku outside the classroom as I grabbed the leaning supplies, Mr. Cyan's idea of 'detention.' I poked my head out; watching him yell to who I suspected was his Grandfather over the phone. "Alright…ALRIGHT! NO! I- I'm okay…I just…yeah…I'll come right over." He waited, listening to the other person talk before he continued. "I love you too. Bye." He used his thumb to end the call, sliding his phone into his pocket and turning to me.<p>

"Detention again?" He asked. I nodded.

"You can go ahead if you want." I said.

"I want to wait but My Gramps found out that I'm not living with my parents anymore. He wants me over there asap. Hey, you want to ditch out on detention and come with? I'm sure Roxas will take your place if you ask. Besides, I think my Gramps would love to meet you."

"I heard that!" Roxas yelled from inside the classroom.

"Um…no it's okay. You go. I'm going to do this and then head home." I said. He shrugged.

"Alright, see you there." He said, turning to walk down the hallway.

* * *

><p>"Shouldn't you be at home?" I asked, walking up to Leon who was leaning against his bike outside the school.<p>

"No." He said, looking at me as he raised a cigarette to his mouth and took a hit.

"Is Cloud there?" I asked. His eyes narrowed and he blew out a puff of smoke. I knew that Leon only smoked when he and Cloud has broken up. "Just take me home." I said, sliding onto the back of the bike.

* * *

><p>I loved motorcycles.<p>

Unlike a car it wasn't a cramped space. It wasn't surrounded by metal that threatened to pierce your body if you got into a wreck, ultimately ending in your untimely...never mind.

My arms were wrapped around Leon's torso, my head turned to the right so I could comfortably set my helmet covered head on his back. The scenery past by in a blur as Leon sped through the town, managing to dodge traffic. I closed my eyes and let myself relax.

Until I felt the urge to open them again.

Everything seemed to go into slow motion as I took in the sight in front of me.

There was a huge building, probably and old hotel that was tore up inside and out. The paint was chipped and faded, the wood rotted and the large fence surrounding it was covered in overgrown vines. It was creepy, and standing in front of the gate-

Standing in front of the gate was Demyx. He was just standing there; staring at the building like it was the most important thing in the world.

Then it was gone, and Leon and I were at the next stop light.

When I thought about it, Demyx hadn't been in school today, and he didn't seem like the kind to check out creepy old buildings.

I dwelt on this the entire ride home, Leon dropping me off in front of the building and waiting for me to reach the door before he revved up and sped away.

"I just don't get it." I said, rubbing my head and stepping out of the elevator. I took out my key, putting it in the lock but the door opened before I could do anything else.

"Mrs. V?" I asked, blinking at my maid.

"Did you forget?" She asked, waving a duster in my face.

"Forget wha- oh!" I slapped my forehead. Riku had been complaining about a maid once a month, saying that after only one week, the apartment needed to be cleaned. I was forced to call Mrs. Vargaz and schedule a weekly visit instead of monthly. She hadn't been too happy about the idea at first, but I promised I would give her the usual wage every week. Nothing says bribery like money.

"You know the rules, out or no cleaning." I nodded.

"Yeah yeah, I hear you." I turned and walked back over to the elevator.

"Cielo," I stopped and turned my head to look at her, "You alright?" She asked.

"Huh?" I asked.

"You look like something's bothering you." She said. I blinked a few times.

"I just have a lot on my mind." I told her with a smile.

"Alright, well, be back by 8, I should be done by then and it's supposed to rain." I wasn't listening anymore, heading over to the stairs so I could get down faster.

* * *

><p>I walked out of my apartment building, looking up at the sky and wondering what I should do now. A head of silver rushed past me and I almost fell flat on my face as I grabbed Riku's arm and spun him to look at me. He was on the phone, holding up a finger to me when I opened my mouth.<p>

"Are you sure? And no one has seen him since then? I know he didn't come to school today. His mom said he just walked out? That's not like him!" He took a deep breath. "I know Axel, but there isn't anything we can d- Damn it!" He yelled, looking at his phone. "He hung up." He growled, then turned his attention to me.

"Demyx is missing." He said, he didn't come home last night and he wasn't-"

"In school today." I finished. "But he isn't missing, I saw him like…ten minutes ago." I told Riku. His eyes widened.

"Are you sure? Where at?" He asked. I sighed, watching clouds roll in over the city.

"Were going to have to be quick about this…and don't tell Leon."

* * *

><p>"You sure this is the place?" He asked, pulling at the chains o nthe gate. I nodded at Riku, lifting my foot over the chains and lifting myself up. I hopped the fence and then waited as Riku did the same. "You think he's in here?"<p>

"I don't know, but I know what I saw and he was staring at this building. No one else has seen him?" I asked as Riku's feet touched down next to me.

"No one. The cops said after 48 hours then we could file him missing but with what's been happening…" He trialed off as we approached the building, the clouds making it dark as night when it was only about 5 in the afternoon.

I tried the door to find it was locked, Riku suggesting we look for an open window; If Demyx was in there, this would be where he got in. We found one that was unlocked around back, Riku having to give me a boost so I could climb in.

"This place is a dump." Riku whispered, looking around the dark room. "Why would Dem come here?" he added.

"No idea." I stopped, hearing footsteps a few floors above us. "Come on." I said, motioning for Riku to follow me. We walked out of the room we were in, into a hallway with a door to the stair way and an old elevator. We took the stairs, stopping on the third floor when we heard voices. Riku went into protection mode, slipping in front of me as we slid onto the third floor, creeping along the wall. Riku looked into every room a we pasted by them, the doors all left open to display a mess inside. We neared the end of the hall and Riku was just about to turn and look into the last room when someone began talking.

"You don't know what you're getting into, Dem." I gripped Riku's hand, the voice unfamiliar to me, but judging by the look on his face he knew who it was.

"I don't care!" That was Demyx, no doubt. He sounded upset, near tears even. "I want to be with you Zexy! You have no idea what I've been going through, how I have cried myself to sleep every night since you disappeared! And no one knew! No one knew how much I was hurting!" A sob left his throat.

"I don't want this for you." The first man whispered.

"He's already made his choice, and besides, whether he wants to or not, he is becoming one of us." This was a female voice and Riku tensed.

"Please Zexion, please." Demyx sob. There was a sigh.

"It...might hurt, but just try and breath through it." Zexion whispered. The smell hit me like a slap in the face, similar to blood yet wrong. My head snapped up to Riku, who was frozen in his spot. I had to do something!

"Stop!" I yelled, moving around Riku to stand in the doorway. Three heads snapped in my direction, a blond girl and a guy with grey blue hair being the two voices I hadn't recognized.

"Look, Roxas followed you, that saves us the trouble of tracking him down." The girl said with a smile.

"Sora." Demyx breather, making the girl and Zexion stiffen. They knew my name, but why? I had never met these people before.

"I got him, you turn Demy." The girl said, moving toward me. I watched as Zexion raised his wrist, blood dripping from a bite mark, to Demyx's face. They were trying to turn him, like they had tried with Kairi, but the seemed sure this was going to work.

"Riku, get Demyz!" I yelled, dashing forward toward the girl. Riku moved quickly, rushing into the room and going for Zexion.

I swung my fist as the girl, gasping as she grabbed my arm and flipped me over her shoulder.

"Don't you know that you're not supposed to hit girls? Really, and you don't even know my name." She smiled down at me. "I'm Larxene, nice to meet you, Sora." I growled, getting up and taking a deep breath. I looked over at Riku, seeing that he was wrestling with Zexion with Demyx leaning against the wall. I could smell his blood, telling me they had already fed from him. It was a miracle he was still standing.

Larxene grabbed my shirt, lifting me off the ground to bring me eye level with her.

"You're lucky I can't hurt you, being the key and all. I would get in big trouble with the boss." I blinked. Key? What was she talking about? "Zexion, you about done over there?" As if on cue, Riku hit the wall, hard, sliding to the ground with a groan. Zexion rushed back over to Demyx, pushing his wrist to the boy's mouth. Damn it!

I kneed Larxene hard in the stomach, making her release me as I ran forward.

A bolt of lighting made me freeze in my tracks, dropping to my knees the same time Demyx hit the floor, withering in pain. I willed my body to move, finding it hard to breath. I had to do something. Thunder cracked through the night, my hands instinctively covering my ears to try and drown it out. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Riku, grabbing Zexion's shoulder and spinning the man to face him. Something wet and warm splattered my face, making me gasp before another bolt of lighting make me close my eyes tight. I heard a body hit the floor, then Zexion and Larxene arguing.

"We can't take him with us; Namine isn't ready for him yet." Zexion said, hefting something off the ground I guessed was Demyx. Then everything grew quiet, except for the continuous claps of thunder.

* * *

><p><strong>RIKU POV<strong>

My head was throbbing when I woke up, my hands locked behind my back by what I could only guess was handcuffs. The last thing I remember was Zexion punching me hard and…Sora! I jerked, opening my eyes as my head hit the pole my arms were cuffed around. I was sitting on the ground outside of the old hotel, a light rain sprinkling my body. A roll of thunder made me jump and panic even more as I looked around for Sora, finding him no where in site.

"Sora!" I yelled, a bolt of lightning lighting the night. I looked at the cop car to my left, a cop hopping out of the car when he was that I was awake.

"Who's blood is on the boy?" He barked at me.

"Wh- what?" I asked. "What boy?"

"The brunet with the spiky hair, he had blood on his face, was it yours?" He asked.

"No, it's not mine, where's he at?" The cop sighed.

"I have him detained in the back of my cruiser. Are you aware that you were trespassing on private property?" I shook my head, this was bull shit! "I need your name so I can contact your parents." His radio began going off, someone talking about a robbery that had happened only a few blocks from here. The cop turned back to his car, picking up the radio and talking into it. Fuck, I needed to get my cell and call Leon. I realized that as I thought this, my phone wasn't in my pocket.

"Hey!" I called to the cop. "Hey, listen! The boy in the back of your car is very sick! I need to get a hold of his guardian so he can get his medicine." I lied, hoping that he would believe me. He faltered.

"We can call him when we get to the station." He said, taking out the keys to the cuffs.

"No, if he doesn't get the medicine soon then he'll die! Look, they guy lives close by, it'll only take a few minutes for him to get here. Do you really want to be responsible for that kid's death?" The cop got a bit shifty, then reached into his car and came over with my cell.

"If I take off the cuff, you're not going to run." He said, bending down and undoing the cuffs. I nodded and stood slowly when they released my wrists, taking the phone he passed me and quickly entering Leon's number. He picked up on the third ring.

"Where in the fuck is Sora?" He sounded pissed.

"Sora's needs you to uh…come give him his medicine." I said hesitantly.

"What the hell?" he asked.

"I'm here with a _cop_, getting ready to go down to the police station. Sora's in the back seat but he is really freaking out because he needs his _medicine_."

"I'm on my way." He said, not even bothering to ask where we were.

* * *

><p><strong>SORA POV<strong>

It wouldn't stop.

The storm just wouldn't stop.

And now I was In the back of a fucking car. Got I hated cars. I couldn't stop sobbing, barley aware of the cop asking me about the blood on my face. Where was Riku? What happened?

The cop hopped out of the car, giving me a quick glance before hopping back out the car. I was curled into a ball on the right side, up against the door and the right side of the car was parallel to a wall, making it impossible to open the door. Awhile later he came back, talking on the radio and yelling at someone outside.

Riku.

I wanted him here with me, I needed him here.

I wasn't sure how much time went by before the cop's body was thrown on top of the car, making me scream as I thought it was more thunder. I could hear people yelling outside but their words were muffled by my hands over my ears.

"Sora!" I shook my head, curling further into myself as someone tried to open the door opposite me.

"Locked." They said.

"Hold on, there's a switch you have to-" The shattering of a window interrupted Riku, Leon always being the inpatient one. I opened my eyes, my vision blurred by tears as another clap of thunder sounded. Leon reached his arm in, holding his hand out for me to take.

"Come on Sora." He said. I shook my head, letting a sob escape my mouth. "Sora, take my hand!" He was yelling at me.

"You're not helping anyone by yelling!" That was Cloud's voice. He pushed Leon out the way, leaning forward slightly and slowly extending his hand. "Sora, I know you're scared, but you need to listen to me, alright?" I hiccuped, trying to get some breath into my lungs. "Just take my hand, okay? We'll go home and take a nice hot shower and I'm sure Keyblade will be glad to see you. Just come here Sora, nice and slow." I slowly began reaching for his hand, shaking so much that I was blurry to my own eyes. "That's it, nice and slow Sora." He took my hand, pulling me forward and over to the window. He gently pulled me out, letting me wrap my arms around his neck and my legs around his waist. I sobbed into his shoulder as he hugged me, letting me get everything out.

"The cop's waking up, we need to go." Riku said. Cloud began walking to what I guessed was his-

"NO!" I screamed, struggling in Cloud's grasp. The _last_ place I wanted to be was back in a car.

"Sora! Relax, its okay, just ten minutes, that's all and then you'll be home." Cloud said, trying to keep me still as I flailed. A bolt of lighting had me clutching onto Cloud tighter then before as he quickly ducked into the car. He unwound my limbs from around his body, setting me in my seat and fastening my seat belt. "Riku's going to be with you the whole time, alright?" I nodded, grabbing onto Riku as soon as he was settled next to me. Cloud moved to the driver's seat with Leon in the passenger seat.

We arrived at my apartment in record timing, Riku telling them what had happened while I desperately clutched his shirt. He carried me inside, setting me on the counter and getting me a glass of water.

"Drink this." He said. "You could be dehydrated form all that crying." I nodded, extending shaky hands and taking the cup. I hadn't realized I had drunk the whole thing until I asked for more, giving the cup back to Riku to refill.

"I'm s- sorry." I said, sniffling. "Demyx g- got ta- taken aw- away bec-"

"Sora, it wasn't your fault." Riku said, hugging me. "I couldn't do anything either, and besides, Dem wanted to go with them."

"What?" Cloud asked, walking over to us.

"Demyx was the one they turned, he seemed like he wanted it." Riku explained.

"He wanted to b- be with Z- Zexion." I clarified. "He l- loves h- him." Riku sighed.

"I never even noticed." He shook his head. "No one noticed he was upset, and no one knew that he was that close to Zexion." Now it was my turn to pull Riku into a hug.

"The storms stopped." Cloud said. "You okay now?" I nodded slowly, wiping my eyes.

"Why was Leon with you?" I asked.

"He stopped by the apartment to get some of his stuff." Cloud said with a frown. "He got the call when he was leaving and we took my car."

"Why did you do something reckless Sora?" Leon asked from the living room, coming over to sit on a barstool. "Clean that blood off your face." He whispered, looking down. I blinked, going to touch my face but Riku stopped me, giving a small smile as he wet a rag and slowly began washing the blood from my face.

"How did you get blood on you anyway?" Cloud asked.

"It's Zexion's." Riku said. "After he got Dem to drink it, I spun him around and it made his blood go everywhere.

"I don't see why you went, it was a waste of time and you got hurt." I looked at Leon with a scowl.

"I didn't get hurt physically and just because your mad at yourself for fighting with Cloud doesn't mean you have to take it out on me." Leon and Cloud both stared at me, Clouds mouth falling open in disbelief before splitting into a shit eating grin.

"And it wasn't a waste of time," i said, turing my face back to Riku.

"We found out something important." Riku said, gently wiping under my eye.

"That's right, we found out who their next target is."

"Roxas." We said together, out gazes locking.

The game had finally begun.

* * *

><p><strong>Ceilo- Sky in spanish<strong>

**For those of you who don't know, the back doors in a police car can't be opened unless some little switch thingy is flipped. I don't know where the switch is, probably somewhere around the drivers seat but this is what prevents other people from just opening the door nad letting the criminals out.****I learned this in Forensic camp lol some guys were messing with the cop car so the sop locked them in the back. **

**PLEASE REVIEW!**


	10. Chapter X Remembrance

**Okay so this chapter is about hos Sora met Leon and Cloud**

**_protégé_ is what a sire calls someone he has turned. So Sora is King Mickey's _protégé_  
><strong>

**I do not own Kingdom Hearts! n_n  
><strong>

* * *

><p>I woke up to the shuffling of papers, the leg under my head flexing as the person I was using as a pillow leaned forward. I opened my eyes, rolling onto my back to look at my pillow.<p>

Leon was above me, having not noticed I was awake until he put the paper in his hand back on the table.

"Hey." He said, running a hand through my hair.

"Hey…" I said back hesitantly. "How long have I been out?"

"A few hours." Leon responded. "Cloud and Riku went to go get coffee. When they get back I'm going over to Roxas' house to stake the place out." I hummed in response, rubbing my eyes.

"About earlier-"

"No, don't even apologize." He said, leaning back. "You were right. I'm mad at myself and I was taking it out on you." He propped his head on his hand, looking down at me. "I'm sorry." He said, his voice barely above a whisper. I sat up, wrapping my arms around Leon's neck and hugging him.

"If you're mad about breaking up then why did you do it in the first place?" I asked. He shook his head and didn't answer, reaching out to take another paper off the coffee table. I turned to look and found that they had made a time line, a list of possible reasons, and other stuff about the new Vampires. The sheet of paper Leon was holding had 'The Key?' circled a few times.

"We've hit a dead end for now so we have to keep a sharp eye on Roxas." I nodded, looking up when I heard the front door open. Riku walked in, holding a big box of doughnuts and Cloud was right behind him with four cups of coffee. Leon scooted me off his lap as he stood, grabbing the keys to his bike and heading over to the door. He took the coffee labeled 'Black' and stopped, looking Cloud up and down. "You're wearing my jacket." He said with a small smile. Cloud paused and looked down at himself.

"Shit Squall, I didn't even notice, I-"

"No, it's okay. I kinda need it to go out though." Cloud quickly put the coffee down and took the coat off, passing it to Leon. After pulling it on and taking a long sip of his coffee, he headed out, giving me a small wave before leaving.

"Sora…did you say anything…weird to him?" Cloud asked, walking over to sit next to me. Riku sat on the couch opposite us, grabbing a doughnut and sipping his coffee. I took mine a shrugged.

"Not really." I said, grabbing a white powdered doughnut. "What time is it?" I asked.

"Three." Riku said, swallowing a bite.

"Thank god it's Saturday." I mumbled. "Leon said the trail went dead?" I asked. Cloud nodded, taking the last coffee from the table and sipping it. Keyblade jumped up into the couch, pawing my hair before lying down.

"So…Squall?" Riku asked with a smile. Cloud tried not to but a smirk broke out on his face.

"It's Leon's first name." I said with a shrug. "But he only let's Cloud call him that. Even I can't call him Squall without him getting all moody about it." Cloud nudged me and smiled.

"You called him Squall the day you met me." He reminded.

"That's because I needed to get his attention." I told him.

"How did you meet?" Riku asked.

"Me and Cloud? Or me and Leon?" I asked. Riku shrugged.

"Both I guess." He said. I thought for a second before shrugging and taking another doughnut.

"So it was about…a month after I was made into a Vampire…"

* * *

><p>"<em>King Mickey, I have tried everything but I can't get the boy to feed." Cid, one of the King's right hand men said, leaning against the King's desk as he watched the King read a book. <em>

"_Patients is key." The King said, looking up at me as I pulled the blanket closer around my body. _

"_There are no patients with this kid. He won't eat. He won't talk. He won't feed." Cid sighed. "The only thing he does is sleep, and even that is rarely." I sighed, rolling over to face the inside of the couch. _

"_He was in a car crash, lost the love of his life…would you be doing any of those things if you were in his place?" I heard Cid sigh. _

"_Honestly, you should turn the little brat over to the Council. He doesn't seem to want to be alive and if you disown him then-"_

"_I will not!" I acted like I wasn't listening, like Cid wasn't trying to have me killed…but then again he might be right. Did I want to be alive?_

_It grew quiet until a knock broke the silence, the door opening to show a young girl with braided brown hair._

"_Aerith." The King greeted, standing to give her a curt nod. I lay on my stomach to get a better look at her, causing the girl to look over at me. _

"_Is this the newling I have heard so much about?" She asked, walking over to me. I blinked up at her, a scowl twisting my face. What did she know about anything?_

"_Where's Leon and Yuffie?" The King asked, motioning for Aerith to come over to the desk. She walked over, standing in front of it before answering. _

"_Leon's in the hall, Yuffie stayed behind." The King nodded as they began talking about something important that I could care less about. I got up, walking over to the door._

"_Hey," Cid called after me. "Eat that plate in the kitchen before you sulk of to your room." I ignored him, walking out into the hall and almost bumping into the man I guessed was Leon. He looked a bit like me with his brown hair and blue eyes but he was tall, muscular and his hair was styled differently. I backed up a bit, staring at him before moving around him and heading toward my room. _

"_Hey," He called, grabbing the back of my shirt as I opened the door. "Didn't you just hear what Cid said." I didn't move, looking down at the ground as I was held in place. This must have struck something in Leon because he turned me around, grabbing my chin and forcing my head up. He tilted his head when he met my lifeless blue eyes, letting out a sigh._

"_You're supposed to be something special, a Vampire that needs to eat and all that…but all I see is a shell." My eyes widened. _

_No one had talked to me like that. No one told the truth in fear of hurting me. They treated me like glass, like I would break if they said I looked sick, I looked dead but this guy…_

_He looked over at the door to King Mickey's office then back to me. _

"_You want to get out of here Sora?" He asked. "Staying locked up in this house can't be good for you." _

_Out? As In outside! As in the place I wasn't aloud to go since I had been turned? _

_I nodded almost too eagerly, grabbing onto his sleeve and tugging it. _

"_We have to be quiet though, and you have to promise that if we go out, you'll eat something. You look thin as shit." _

_Five minutes later we were outside, the night sliding off my skin like an old friend. I followed Leon but kept my distance, not in the least comfortable with the man, at least not yet. _

_I was outside! For the first time in a month I was outside! _

_Leon tried to get me in his car but he could tell by the way I almost started hyperventilating that it was a bad idea. _

"_Okay, you don't like cars." He said, before leading me over to a small family dinner._

_As promised, I ate. Pancakes, smothered in syrup and a few slices of bacon. Granted, I didn't eat most of it, maybe half a pancake and 2 slices out of 4 of the bacon but I ate non the less. _

_The King was furious when Leon brought me back, even more furious when he learned I ate junk food…but he was happy I ate something. _

* * *

><p><em>I got my usual 2 hours of sleep that night, opening my door the next morning to find Leon leaning against the kitchen counter. In my half dazed state I shyly slid along the wall, walking over to him and grabbing his sleeve. He was…interesting. <em>

_He came every day after that, only coming to see me and check on how I was doing. Getting me to eat and feed was like his mission now but that didn't mean I made it easy for him. _

_One day,King Mickey left to go to some meeting and I was left in Leon's care. He brought me outside, standing me in front of his car and passing me a baseball bat as he shoved me forward. _

"_I don't like my car anymore." He said. I gave him a questioning look, looking to the car then to the bat in my hands. Was he serious? _

_I watched his expression as I raised the bat, lightly, tapping his door. He just sat on the steps to King Mickey's mansion and watched. I raised the bat higher, poising it over my shoulder and watching Leon's face to see if he would try and stop me. _

_He didn't._

_The bat collided hard with his front window, the glass instantly caving in as a smile split my face. For the first time in ages I was smiling! He just watched as I completely destroyed his car, smashing and denting every bit I could. I was laughing by time I was too exhausted to take another swing, passing the bat back to Leon and letting him lead me up stairs. He lay down on the couch, grabbing the blanked draped over the back and laying it on his body. I watched him, rubbing my eyes. _

"_You tired?" He asked. I looked down but nodded, for the first time in a long time actually feeling tired. He motioned for me to join him, and I did, sliding under the blankets and letting my arm drape over the edge of the couch. _

_A clicking noise woke me up, making me groan and open my eyes. Yuffie and snapped a few pictures of us cuddled on the couch together. If she and the King were back then…that would mean that I had slept through the whole night!_

_But then Leon had to leave…and he didn't come back the next day. King Mickey said he was probably busy but I knew he was lying. Something had happened. _

_Sure enough, a few months later, Yuffie busted through out door supporting Leon, who was bloodied, bruised, and stabbed. Apparently a group of Vampires were rebelling against the King, and after finding out that Leon was one of the Kings protégés, they attacked him and tortured him. _

_Cid grabbed me before I could reach him, trying to pull me out of the room as they set Leon's batted body on the couch. The King commanded Donald and Goofy to get Leon blood as fast as they could, Vampire blood being too weak. _

_As much as a struggled I couldn't get out of Cid's grip and the farther I got from Leon, the more my heard was constricting. I had to do something. _

"_LEON!" Everyone froze, Cid's grip loosening as my feet hit the floor. I ran to him, tears in my eyes as I took in his bloody appearance. "L- L- Leon! Y- You c- can have m- my blood!" I sobbed, gripping his shirt. "I- its m- mor- more human th- than everyone el- ses!" I hiccupped, not even noticing that all eyes were on me. Leon flicked my forehead, surprising me as he sighed. _

"_God, the first time you're talking in over a year and you look like a blubbering mess." If possible I cried harder, holding on to him for dear life._

_He was always there for me, for every thunderstorm, every time I moved ot a new town, always there, like a big brother, carefully watching every step I made. _

* * *

><p>"Wow, you really care about him, huh?" Riku asked, grabbing the last sugar coated doughnut. I nodded, grabbing a chocolate drizzled doughnut.<p>

"I think…I truly did want to die until he came along." Cloud nudged me.

"What about me?" He asked. I smiled.

"Right well, I actually drew Cloud before I met him." Riku gave me a questioning look so I got up and grabbed my binder from my room. Inside was a picture of every painting I ever drew, and in the back is the picture I drew of Cloud. I showered Riku and he smiled.

"It looks like one of those little cartoon chibis, ya' know?" He asked. I rolled my eyes and took the binder back.

"This was a little after I moved out of King Mickey's house. Leon was showing me around the new city like he had been their before.

* * *

><p>"<em>You hungry?" Leon asked. I shook my head, keeping a grip on the back of his jacket so I would get lost in the crowd. I had done it before and trust me, it wasn't fun. <em>

"_I'm kinda thirsty though." I said, looking around for a drink vendor. _

_Leon found one before I could, pulling me over and asking me what I want. _

"_Can I have a soda?" I asked. "A coke?" He nodded, leaning forward and asking the guy for two cokes. _

_A bark made me turn my head, my eyes meeting a small dog that looked strangely like a wolf. "Leon…" I said, receiving a wave of his hand as he dismissed me. I shrugged, walking over to the dog and going to touch it. He quickly turned and ran a few feet down the alley, turning again to bark at me. I blinked, looking over at Leon then back to the dog. "I think he wants me to follow him." I said, just to be dismissed again. I shrugged, walking down the alley to follow the dog. Every time I got close it would run further down the alley. _

_Finally it stopped by a pair of black boots, attached to black pants, a black tank and finally, a head. His head was bowed so I couldn't see his face, his blond hair coming out in spikes. _

"_Hey, you okay?" I asked, gently touching his shoulder. He didn't move. _

"_Sora, leave the homeless guy alone. Here," I turned to look at Leon who had set my soda on the ground after following me. "Let's go." He called, turning and walking away. _

"_Wait, Leon! I don't think this guy's homeless. I think he's a vampire!" I stood just to the guys side, setting my hands on the wall and bending my body into a upside down 'U' shape so I could see his face. He was stunningly good looking, his half lidded blue eyes flicking up to look into mine as I gasped and lost my balance, falling onto his lap. I knew that face!_

"_Leon!" I called, watching as he continued to walk away. "Leon wait!" I called again only to be ignored. "SQUALL!" I yelled, watching him stop, the sound of his soda being crushed resonating through the alley. He turned to look at me, a scowl on his face. _

"_What did you just-" _

_I cut him off, raising the guys head to show Leon. He blinked before walking over to me. _

"_He looks like-" I nodded, feeling the dog pull on my coat. _

"_We gotta take him back to the apartment!" I said, hopping up and trying to pull the guy onto my back. Leon shook his head. _

"_Sora, we don't even know him." Leon said. _

"_I do to know him!" I protested. "His name is…it's…uh…"_

"_Cloud." The man said, his voice scratchy. _

"_See, now we know him!" Leon rolled his eyes but picked him up and carried him back to my new apartment. _

* * *

><p>"He spent the night and I woke up the next day to them screwing on my counter!" Cloud laughed, blushing a bit.<p>

"What can I say, I…felt abandoned." He said. "Squall made me fell…wanted." I smiled, looking up at him.

"You're wanted." I told him.

He looked down at me.

"I know." He answered.

We settled into a comfortable silence.

"So how was your Grandfather?" I asked Riku. He looked up at me, shrugging.

"He was visiting my parents and he noticed that i hadn't come home form school yet. He lives out on Destiny Island so he rarely visits." I smiled.

"I was born there." I told him. He smiled.

"I was too. My parents moved us out here to be in the city. Anyway, someone told him that my parents threw me out and he was worried."

"Did you get in trouble?" I asked.

"Well," Riku began, "He was mad that i didn't tell him but he was actually okay. He was more worried about you it seemed."

I blinked. "Me?" I asked.

"Yeah, he kept asking about what kind of person you were and if you were feeding me and a lot of personal stuff. I guess he just wants to know that I'm safe." I nodded, relaxing into Cloud who was serving as my new pillow.

"Oh, i forgot to tell you." Cloud said. "Your principal, she's uh, very close to the King." I blinked a few times.

"Wait, you mean she's a vampire?" i asked. Cloud nodded.

"Yeah, i met her a few times. That kid Tidus, she had chosen him to become her new protégé once he comes of age."

"Are you shitting me?" Riku blurted. "The principal is a vampire?" Cloud nodded.

"I also met two of her friends, one looked stoic and the other was blond and bubbly." I shook my head.

"Hey, I wanted to ask!" Riku said. "Why do you call your 'maker' King Mickey?" Cloud and I exchanged glances.

"Because he's the King of the Vampire world." I told him. I tilted my head. "So that kind of makes me and Leon royalty. Riku gawked at me before blinking and shaking his head.

"I'm going to bed." He said, standing and throwing his empty coffee cup away. i shrugged, standing.

"You wana sleep in my bed Cloud?" I asked. "It's a little late for you to be leaving and my bed is big enough."

Cloud shook his head.

"Actually, i think i might go join Leon." I nodded and smiled, wishing him a good night before heading off to bed.

* * *

><p><strong>5 Reviews please!<strong>

**Also, can someone tell me what i missed in Kingdom Hearts Birth By Sleep? I don't own a psp and i keep seeing pictures of someone i thougth was Roxas but turned out to be Ventus so i would like to know exactly what happened in that game.**

**Please and thank you!  
><strong>


	11. Chapter XI Intimacy

**Sorry it took me a long time. I have lots of projects and SOLs and Finals i have to study for and i have had literally no time ot write. **

**Anyway, i have never played a kingdom hearts game with Zexion in it, so can someone explain his powers to me?**

**I do not own Kingdom Hearts n_n**

* * *

><p>"Sora…"<p>

"Yeah?"

"Aren't you kind of close?"

"No, not really."

"Yeah…Sora?"

"Hm?"

"Move." I blinked, looking at Roxas. We were at lunch, Roxas having been trying to do his Algebra II homework while I was practically attached to his hip. I was probably way to close, our sides and arms touching and I guess that made him uncomfortable. Riku tried not to laugh, grabbing my shirt and pants and sliding me away from Roxas.

"Kuuuuuu!" I whined. He shook his head, leaning forward to whisper in my ear.

"You're being way too clingy. They're going to know something's up." I pouted, crossing my arms.

"Someone's not getting any tonight." Axel said, walking over to the lunch table.

"What are you doing here?" Riku asked. "You have C lunch." Axel shrugged.

"My teacher had an aneurism so I have a free period; Thought I'd hang with you guys." He said, sitting next to Roxas in the same way Sora had. Roxas stopped, sitting straight up and grinding his teeth. He slammed his book shut, standing up and grabbing his bag.

"Where are you going?" I asked, hopping up. He turned, glaring at me.

"Stay!" He ordered. I blinked and sat. "I'm going to the library to be ALONE and to do my homework ALONE so I can be ALONE!" And with that he stormed out, Riku holding me back so I couldn't follow.

After school that day, there was a Blitz ball game so Kairi, Axel and I stayed to support the team. It was pretty cool, watching the players running around. Riku made some awesome plays and a few times I had to hide my boner. Who new sports could get me turned on?

My phone rang as I was waiting outside the locker room for Riku and Roxas to finish changing. I looked at the new message before feeling someone lean on my shoulder.

"Who's it from?" Riku asked, still drying his hair from his shower.

"Leon." I said. "He said he just got here to take over his watch of Roxas, which means…" I let my sentence hang, smiling up at Riku.

"We need more lube." He finished for me.

* * *

><p>Riku fell on top of me as the door slid open, his tongue in my mouth as we made out. We hadn't been able to keep our hands off each other since we left school, raising a few eyebrows on the trolley and in the pharmacy.<p>

Riku kicked the door closed from his place on the floor, sliding his cold hands up my shirt and making me squeal. He chuckled, moving from my mouth to my neck as his fingers worked my clothes off. I felt him lift me before I was set back on my feet, turned to face the kitchen isle. He bent me over so my upper half was on the counter, the marble cold on my now bare chest. He went for my belt, making me sigh as the pressure in my lower region was lessened some. My pants and underwear hit the floor and I quickly kicked them away, needing Riku now more than ever.

"I could feel your eyes on me the entire game." He whispered gruffly in my ear, kissing my shoulder before popping the cap on the lube.

"Th- that's cuz…you looked so…" I closed my eyes, waiting for the coldness of the lube to touch my entrance. It didn't.

"Oh shit!" I yelled, the lube hot on my skin.

"Thought you'd like that. It heats when it comes in contact with skin." I shivered as he pushed the finger inside me, feeling oh so hot inside. He slowly pumped his finger, my hips gently rocking to match his rhythm.

"Ku! P- please! In- inside…now." I moaned, burying my face in my arms. I felt him pull his finger out, putting small kisses along my back and shoulders before he started pushing in, his cock lubed up. I could feel he wasn't wearing a condom, which kinda ticked me off at first but I soon pushed this aside when I felt him rest against me ass, fully sheathed inside me. A shiver traveled through out my entire body, making me gasp. Riku groaned, leaning over me and entwining our hands before slowly pulling out and pushing back in. "Ah…" I let the small moan escape my mouth, Riku thrusting unbelievably slow inside me.

"I- it's so hot." I whispered, gripping Riku's hand tighter. He sighed in pleasure, speeding up slightly and grazing my prostate. I bent my head back, repeatedly calling out Riku's name as he pushed into my smooth body. He began to put more power into his thrusts, making me moan every time he pushed in. I yelped as a particularly hard thrust dug the marble counter into my hips, do doubt causing bruises. Riku froze for a second, making me fall back onto the counter as I tried to catch the breath I had lost in just a few short minutes. He pulled out, making me protest but he ignored me as he flipped me over. Now my back was lying on the counter, Riku leaning down to kiss each of my hips as if to apologize.

He positioned himself before slowly pushing back in, my head titling back as my mouth hung open. Riku leaned over me, his tongue touching my bottom lip and staying there was his forehead laid against mine. We kept eye contact until he moved his hips again, making me close my eyes as a wave of electricity shot through me.

That's when I got the feeling that this was…different.

When I opened my eyes again, I found that Riku was watching my face, his eyes half lidded as he moved a few strands of hair from my face. I blushed, feeling the intensity of it all. He thrusted again and this time he hit my prostate dead on, making me let out a small scream. He smiled, standing up and looping his arms around either of my legs. He began pounding into me, making a series of unintelligible words flow past my lips. I could here and feel his ball slapping against my ass each time he slid inside me. His fast thrust suddenly turned into powerful ones, and I knew I couldn't hold on for much longer.

"K- Ku…Ku." I called, withering.

"Come on Rara, you have to tell me what you want." He said, never missing a thrust.

"M- make me c- cum. T- together." I said, arching and begging him for a faster pace.

"You got it." He said. I screamed as he sped up again, the friction inside me sending wave upon wave of pleasure trough me body. He leaned over me, his tongue sliding into me mouth along with the sweet taste of blood. He must have bit his tongue, most likely on purpose. I moaned, gently lapping his tongue with my own as I found the small wound he had made with his teeth. To think he would inflict pain on himself to please me…

I wrapped my arms around his neck, making sure he wouldn't pull away as his thrusts became rough and out of rhythm. I let out small pleasured whimpers, each being caught by Riku's mouth as his hand slid down to grab my member. My moans got higher in pitch, each thrust drawing me closer to my climax until, finally, I disconnected our lips, screaming as I toppled over the edge. Riku thrust a few more times, making my voice crack before he too reached his end inside me.

We clasped back onto the counter, Riku over me as he tried to catch his breath. My fingers wound in his hair and I have a small tug, making him move so we were face to face. I bit the tip of my tongue, gently pushing it into Riku's mouth and soaking his own wound in my blood. When I could feel that it was healed I pulled back, letting myself relax as I tried to catch my breath.

* * *

><p>"Ya know something…when I first met you…I felt like I had seen you before." Riku said, both of us curled up on the bed with Keyblade in between us. I titled my head, sleep trying to take over my body as I tried to listen to Riku.<p>

"Yeah? From where?" I asked.

"I…don't know. But you were just so familiar." I sighed, closing my eyes and hugging keyblade.

"I could say the same about you." I said.

"Huh?" Riku asked. I shook my head, already falling asleep.

"Just forget about it." I said before giving way to the darkness.

* * *

><p>Namine sighed as she looked around the white room she had been put in. Xemnas didn't want her walking around, still not entirely trusting her. The only reason why she was here was because of what she could do, and what she was. She used to be like them, something caught between life and death, not a vampire but not a human either. They wanted to know how, how to end this horrible existence in between and be one or the other.<p>

They needed the Key to gain what they wanted, and they needed Namine in order to make that easier. Memories were such a simple thing to alter, for her that is.

A knock at the door disrupted her thoughts, making her jump as she expected it to be Xemnas. Zexion walked in instead, holding a bag of blood out to Namine. She took it and set it on the table, knowing that there was a different reason he was here.

"What?" She asked. Zexion sighed.

"Xemnas has ordered for the next one to be brought in." He said, leaning against the wall.

"What?" Namine asked. "But that's to soon! Demyx was just turned; he should be too weak to sire anyone else right now!"

"Yes, I know." Zexion said, sighing. "He'll want the Key soon."

"I'm running out of excuse to tell him. I need more time." Namine said, determined.

"You have a plan but there is only so much I can do here. I can't buy you any more time." Namine sighed and bowed her head.

"I know…I just don't know if my plan will work or not."

* * *

><p>"I just can't knock the feeling of being watched." Roxas said into his phone as he walked down the street.<p>

"_Your paranoid."_ Was Axel's reply.

"Whatever. Were are you anyway?"

"2 blocks from the movies. You?"

"Just got there." Roxas answered. "Hurry up, your paying and I can't get in without a ticket." He heard Axel laugh.

"Yeah, yeah, I'm going as fast as I c-" He cut off mid sentence.

"Axel?" Roxas asked.

"Roxy, hang up and call the cops right now!" Roxas jumped at the sudden order.

"W- what's going on?" He could here Axel running.

"Someone's trying to kidnap that Xion girl! I have to help her! Call the cops Roxas!" Roxas could here him yell at someone before he heard the phone hit the ground.

"AXEL!" He yelled, tears gathering in his eyes. Roxas could barely make out the struggle on the other side of the phone, Axel's yells and grunts being muffled.

"Let me go!" Axel yelled before a car door slammed and the sound of screeching tires filled Roxas' ear. Then everything was quiet. Roxas had tears in his eyes as he pulled the phone away from his ear.

"A- Axel?" He asked, covering his mouth. Without a moments hesitation he took of, running in the direction of Axel's house. He should have been on that rout when he got…

Roxas shook his head, not stopping until he noticed a candy apple green cell phone on the ground. He tried not to hyperventilate, bending down and picking the cell up. The screen had Roxas' name at the top, the amount of minutes they had been talking on the bottom and the seconds were still ticking by. Tears flowed down Roxas' cheeks as he stood, frantically looking around and calling out Axel's name.

"He's already gone." Someone called from behind him. Roxas spun to see a tall man with brown hair, blue eyes, and a slanted scar on his nose.

"Did you…see what happened?" Roxas asked.

"No, I was watching you. We didn't think that they would go after someone else." The man admitted, walking to Roxas.

"I…I need to call the cops." The blond muttered, getting ready to dial the number.

"They can't help." The man said. "And unless you come with me then your next." Roxas looked up at him.

"How do you know?" He asked.

"Not enough time." The man looked around. "We need to leave, now, and I will take you by force if I have too." Roxas gripped Axel's phone tightly.

"Will you get Axel back?" He asked.

"I'll try." The man answered. Roxas nodded, hesitantly stepping over to the man.

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE REVIEW!<br>**


	12. Chapter XII Xtc

**I am sooooooo sorry! I havnt updated in EVER! Really i havnt had a weekend to my self in a long time and we have a 5 day weekend so i figured now was the time. **

**I do not own Kingdom Hearts n_n**

* * *

><p>"It's okay Roxas." Riku said, hugging the small blond boy as Leon explained the situation to me. He had just showed up with Roxas awhile ago…and although I wanted to help…I could stop thinking about last night…with Riku.<p>

"I don't understand though…" I said, trying to settle on one thing and worry about the rest later. "I thought they were going after Roxas next…why Axel and Xion? I know I head them say Roxas' name." Leon shrugged.

"We need to tell him what's going on…I think he deserves to know that at least." Riku whispered as he walked over to us, running a hand through his hair. I quickly turned my head away from him, not able to look him in the eye.

"Yeah…so…who should tell him?" I asked.

"I'll do it, he trusts me. We've been friends since we were kids." He said, filling up a cup of coffee and walking back over to Roxas.

Riku and Roxas were close? I hadn't known that, should I know that? Shouldn't I know him?

A shove from Leon drew me back into reality, making me look up at him.

"We need to figure something out, what were going to do next. Now they have to come after Roxas and we need to be ready." I nodded, peeking over at Riku who was talking with Roxas; telling him my dirty little secret…telling how i-

Oh my god…I screwed up. This was…my fault wasn't it?

"I'm um… going to get some air okay…I just need to think." I didn't let Leon reply as I quickly got up, grabbing my jacket and running out of my apartment.

* * *

><p>The cold wind on my face felt good, but did little to calm my mind.<p>

I had insisted that they would go after Roxas. That's why Axel and Xion weren't under watch…I called the shots…I did this.

"Sora?" I blinked and turned, watching Roxas come through the door onto the rooftop. Great…the last person I wanted to talk to.

"Do you mind if I join you?" I shook my head and turned my attention back to the city below. Roxas came and stood near me, his eyes red from crying. "So…vampire huh?" He asked. I nodded. "I don't know whether to believe you or not." He admitted. I sighed, taking his hand roughly and pushing my nail into his palm. He cried out when the nail broke skin trying to pull away from me but I held tightly onto him. I lifted my other hand to my face and bit my finger making it bleed. I then rubbed some of my blood onto the cut on Roxas' hand. I let him go and he jerked away, looking at his hand then back to me. He opened his mouth to yell but suddenly stopped looking down at his palm which had already healed.

I watched his eyes widen, moving from his hand to me and then back. If that didn't make him believe, then I was tempted to bite his neck.

"I…oh my god." He sank to his knees, rubbing his face. "This is a lot to take in in one day." He said. He seemed so sad…maybe I should change the subject…bring up something happy?

"Yeah…were related." I blurted, watching his head snap back up to look at me.

"Your fucking joking." He said. I smirked and shook my head.

"Your Grandfather, Robert Carraway, he's my brother." Roxas blinked at me, his mouth falling open.

"I…wow…um…" He stood slowly, opening and closing his mouth a few times. "He uh d-"

"Died…when you were six." I said with a nod. After seeing his shocked expression I elaborated. "When he was in the hospital…for the last time I mean…I went in to see him. I told him that he didn't need to be afraid of death and he told me about…his grandson…and our parents."

"Oh my god. Your were the angel…he talked about how an angel had come to visit him the day before he died, I cant believe it." I nodded. "Can you…tell me about him? I never really got to know him as well as I would have liked." I smiled lightly and nodded, jumping into stories about the things my brother and I had done, making sure to leave Riku out of all of them.

* * *

><p>"I got a lead." Riku said, walking into the apartment excitedly. Cloud, Leon, Roxas and I immediately rushed over, having been waiting for something to happen for three days now. "I was on the bad part of town, near where Axel was…anyway, I ran into one of my old friends Hayner."<p>

"You mean the guy who sells drugs?" Roxas asked.

"Yeah, well, turns out Axel has been hanging out with Hayner's supplier, who just happens have intel on everyone and anyone in the underground."

"But who's to say he'll have anything on Vampires?" Cloud asked.

"It's worth a shot right? We have to at least try." Riku said.

"I agree, so who's going?" I asked.

"I am." Roxas said.

"No, you're staying here." Leon told him.

"But-"

"No, he's right. You're staying here Rox. Sora, we can check go check him out and Cloud and Lean can stay here and-"

"Babysit?" Roxas asked.

Trust me, if I could switch places with Roxas, I would. I had been avoiding Riku as much as I could these last few days. I wasn't sure if he had noticed or not…he probably had.

"You don't like us?" Cloud asked, putting on a pout as he draped an arm around Roxas. Roxas rolled his eyes, making Cloud give a sarcastic whine. "Fine. Riku, just where exactly is this guy?"

"Heartless. It's a night club." Riku said with a cocky grin, making my heart leap. I quickly diverted my eyes to the ground.

Cloud smiled, reaching forward and grabbing my hand. "Come on Sora, were going to make you rave worthy." He said, dragging me into my room.

* * *

><p>"You should wear that." Cloud said, slipping a belt around my waist and letting it slant. I looked down at the crown pendent I had been holding, slowly shrugging and putting it away.<p>

"I cant…the chain broke." I told him, turning so he could begin to apply eye liner.

"_He_ gave it to you, didn't he? The other Riku." I didn't answer, I didn't have too. "It's old, how have you managed to keep it so clean this long?" This was quickly followed by, "Damn it Sora, don't move!"

* * *

><p>"I look stupid." I said as Riku pulled into a parking lot half a block away from Heartless. Cloud had let us borrow his car, but he swore that if it came back with any scratched he would castrate us both.<p>

"No you don't." Riku objected. "You look perfect, now come on."

"Wait...i have something I've been wanting to…talk to you about." Riku sighed but didn't go to get out of the car, turning to me and patiently waiting. "The…last time we had sex…it was…different, wasn't it?" Please tell me I'm not the only one feeling like this.

"Yeah, it was." My eyes widened.

"You really noticed it?" I asked.

"Yeah, you actually let me kiss you last time. Before you wouldn't let me but…it was really hot." I felt my heart drop from my chest, falling to the floor and smashing into tiny pieces. He hadn't noticed… "That is what you're talking about…right?" Riku asked.

I plastered a fake smile on my face and nodded. "Yeah, I just wanted to know if you noticed. Come on, it's getting cold in here." I said, quickly hopping out of the car. Riku called after me but I ignored him, beginning to walk over to the club. I heard the car door shut, followed by the sound of the car alarm turning on and the heavy footsteps of Riku running to catch up.

"Hey, what's wrong? Did I say something to…upset you?" He asked, noticing how I wouldn't look at him.

"What? No, of course not…can we just…focus on what we are supposed to do?" He opened his mouth to say something else but stopped himself, making us settle into an awkward silence, save for the heavy sound of the bass from he nearby club.

* * *

><p>I couldn't hear myself think, which I guess was a good thing right now, Riku dragging me through the crowd of people so I wouldn't get lost. We had been let inside without a second glance, the bouncer apparently recognizing Riku from a mile away.<p>

When we reached the bar, Riku set me in a bar stool, looking around for someone.

"Hey there Riku, haven't seen you around here for awhile." Someone with spiky blond hair called over the music, patting Riku's shoulder. "Let me guess? The usual?" He asked.

"No, listen Hayner, I need to talk to Siefer." The easy going smile slipped off of Hayner's face.

"Why do you want to talk to him for? He's no fun."

"Hayner…" there was a warning tone in his voice and Hayner shrugged.

"Okay, he's in the back, but I doubt he's gonna talk." Hayner sat next to me, making Riku roll his eyes.

"Listen Sora, don't move, okay? Stay right here." I nodded and watched as Riku sighed and headed off in to the crowd of people.

"So, are you Riku's boyfriend?" Hanyer asked, making me heart drop into my shoes.

"Uh…no. Were just…friends I guess." Hayner let his smile split his face again, turning my seat to face him.

"You want him to look?" I tilted my head to the side, silently asking what he meant. "You want to make him happy?" He rephrased. Slowly I nodded, watching him reached into the back of his pants and pull out a bag filled with an assortment of different pills. (**Yeah…he's a drug dealer!)** He opened the bag and pulled out a small blue pill. He then addressed the bartender, ordering a shot of vanilla vodka.

"Here, take this and wash it down with the shot." He ordered, sliding the shot glass toward me. I looked at it skeptically.

"I'm not really good at um…drinking." I yelled over the music.

"Relax and trust me!" Hayner replied, ruffling my hair. I hesitated again.

"You sure Riku will…be happy?" I doubted that a little pill was going to make Riku happy, especially if I was the one taking it.

"Trust me, he'll be juuuuust cherry." I didn't know what he meant by that but he was already raising the pill to my lips. I let it slip past my lips before he passed me the shot. It burned my throat a bit, but all I could taste was sweet vanilla, unlike the other stuff I had tried.

"Now what?" I asked, coughing a few times.

"Now, you wait."

* * *

><p>Holy. Shit.<p>

I didn't have to wait that long before whatever the hell I took started working, putting a goofy smile on my face that I couldn't seem to get rid of. Everything felt so _good_, like everything around me was pleasure.

It didn't take long at all for me to get out of my seat and dance to "Get Naked" by BL!NX, a personal favorite on my I pod. All of my senses felt heightened, everything I touched doing so much more to my body then it had before. I let it take over, pure ecstasy running though my veins.

I was suddenly pulled away from the dance floor, roughly pushed back onto the bar stool and making me moan as the cool feeling of the glass bar touched my skin.

"What the hell did you give him?" I heard Riku yell, my eyes sliding open to reveal Riku holding Hayner by his shirt collar.

"Oh, nothing much," He began with a smile. "Just a little Xtc." Riku growled and shoved him, pushing him into the counter. He then turned his attention on me grabbing both sides of my head to try and get me to concentrate.

"Sora, listen." My smile grew wider when Riku got closer, his cold hands feeling fanfuckingtastic on my skin. "I found Siefer, but he said he will only talk to me if your there…are you listening to me Sora?" He asked.

"Gods you feel so…mmmm." I closed my hands over his, trying to trap the cold onto my warm body.

"Sora, LISTEN!" He sighed and shook his head, grabbing my hand and pulling me to my feet. "Come on."

* * *

><p>I couldn't be bothered with where I was or how the fuck I got there, all that mattered was Riku was touching me, causing me to shiver as goosebumps rose on my arms. The leather couch underneath me was also cold, making me giggle and try to let as much of my skin touch it as I could. The man on the couch opposite us let out a short laugh, raising a blunt to his lips and taking a hit.<p>

"Somehow, I pictured him to be a bit…sober." I tiled my head to lay on Riku's shoulder, watching the man. "Axel has told me so very much about you Sora." I blinked.

"Really? Were lookin' for Axel ya' know." I said, the smile never leaving my face. This caused him to laugh again.

"Yes, because you're the Key." I felt Riku tense and the man, I presumed Siefer, smiled. He took another hit. "What do you want to know?" He asked.

"Why are they targeting certain people?" Riku asked.

"Because only certain people can become what…they are. Not vampire…more like the undead walking. No heart beat, nothin'." He said, taking a shot glass off the table and shooting it.

"You said Sora's the Key, what exactly does that mean?"

"Hm…it's exactly as it sounds. They think he's the Key to end what they are, trapped between life and death. Sora is the key their hearts. He can free them."

"But that…doesn't make any sense." Riku said. "Whats in Sora that isn't in any other Vampire? Why him?"

"Beats me kid. Something about him being more than just a Vampire. Ain't that right kid?" He asked, nodding toward me. I began giggling.

"I don't even know who you are." That caused him to smirk too.

"What the hell did you give him Hayner?" He asked, watching as said boy walked over to stand behind him, leaning over the couch and taking the blunt to take a hit.

"Our best seller." Hayner said, holding his breath in and moving to kiss Siefer, blowing the pott smoke into his mouth.

"How much did it sell for?" Siefer asked, blowing the smoke out a minute later. Hayner bit his lip. "Didn't I say no free samples" Hayner opened his mouth to say something but was instead roughly pulled over the couch and into Siefer's lap. "Guess I have to punish you again."

That's when I really started to pay attention…because it was also when Siefer forced Hayner's pants down and made the blond blow him. Hayner didn't exactly seem to be against it though.

Riku was blushing but he continued to talk to Siefer; I was too zoned in on what Hayner was doing to Siefer to listen.

I could feel my erection in my pants, making me moan loudly at the feeling. It caught Riku off guard and he looked down at me, blinking a few times before he realized what was wrong.

"Kuuuuuuuu." I whined, twisting to curl against him.

"You can go now, that's all the red head told me." Siefer said, noticing my problem. He then grabbed Hayner by the hair and lifted the boy into his lap.

Riku dragged me out of there before I could see anything else, walking being a problem due to the boner strained in my pants. The people past by me in a blur until, finally, we were outside, the night air silk against my skin.

"Ku…it hurts." I whimpered, literally limping as he tried to drag me to the car. He cursed, turning and lifting me into his arms. I heard the car alarm go off before Riku opened the back door to Cloud's car, slipping me inside and laying me down. He started slipping off my shirt, making me smirk at him. I went for his but he stopped me.

"Damn it Sora, I'm not trying to fuck you. You need to cool down." Wasn't going to fuck me? Oh helllllll no.

My hands were in his pants before he could stop them, making him gasp and brace himself on the seat.

"Fuck your hands are warm." He hissed. "Sora, we have to….gods…we have too…" His resolved snapped as easily as he pulled me into his lap, hurriedly undoing the belts Cloud hand put on me and pulling my pants down just enough for him to get in. I was busy working on undoing his pants, pulling his erection out as soon as they were undone. I didn't give him any time to prepare me, lining him up with my entrance and forcing myself down on him. He groaned, putting his hands on my hips and pulling me down harshly.

"Fuck." I whispered, not waiting before raising my hips. Riku hissed, his nails digging into my skin but I didn't mind, it felt too good for me to really care. I was feeling it sooooo much more then usual, every tug, every thrust, felt heightened.

I was bouncing in Riku's lap, moaning loudly and from the looks of it, Riku couldn't keep up. He had his head thrown back, letting low curses flow past his lips as he gripped my hips.

"Harder!" I yelled, bringing Riku back into reality. He thrusted up to meet me as I came down, hitting my prostate dead on and making my voice crack.

"Shit Sora, not going to last much longer." He breathed, quickly thrusting up as he tried to reach his completion. My hand began stroking my erection, pulling me closer and closer over the edge until finally it was too much. My orgasm hit me hard, my seeds coating my hand and shirt. I gasped as I felt Riku do the same, his arms looping around my waist and hugging me tightly. My body twitched with every shot unleashed inside me, my body falling slack in Riku's arms. We were both breathing hard, the windows covered in white fog due to the heat inside the car and the cold weather outside of it.

I don't now how long we were sitting there in each others embrace, but I was sad when he released me to answer his phone.

"Yeah…" He said, his voice shaky. "O- okay, were on out way." He said, hanging up and wiping sweat off his forehead. "Cloud and Leon received a call form the King. They said it was important and they had to leave so we have to head back and look after Roxas." I nodded slowly, letting Riku lift me off him and pull my pants back up. I laid down on the seat, letting Riku fix himself before moving into the driver seat and putting the car in the ignition.

* * *

><p><strong>Vanilla Vodka really does taste just like Vanilla, but its only sold in Europe. <strong>

**Everyone like Sora on Xtc? I know i did n_n**

**PLEASE REVIEW!  
><strong>


	13. Chapter XIII Break

**Kinda hopped Point of views in this chapter**

**I do not own Kingdom Hearts n_n**

* * *

><p><strong>Roxas POV<strong>

"Yes…of course your majesty. We are leaving right now." I listened to Cloud as he talked on the phone to someone who seemed important. He looked up at Leon, who nodded and grabbed his jacket.

Cloud hung up and turned to me.

"We have to leave. I'm calling Sora now…" He quickly dialed in the number.

"Your just going to leave me here?" I asked.

"Sorry, the King has summoned us, we have to go. Sora and Riku will be back soon so just don't open the door for anyone except for them." Most of this was said as Cloud and Leon were walking down the hall way. I rolled my eyes and closed the door, locking it before setting myself on the couch. I sighed and looked around, watching the cat hike its leg into a ninety degree angle and start licking itself.

"Gross." I said, getting up and nudging the cat with my foot, making it let out an irritated meow before sauntering over to its food bowl. I jumped when there was a loud knock on the door, the room growing silent momentarily as I contemplated what to do.

Riku and Sora couldn't have gotten back that fast…maybe Cloud and Leon forgot something?

I slowly walked over to the door, sucking my teeth when I realized that there was no way of actually known who was on the other side without opening the door. Good thing there was a chain lock.

I made sire the chain lock was perfectly in place before I partially opened the door.

"Hello?" I asked, biting my lip when I didn't see anyone. "S…" crap, what was Sora's last name? Something with an S. "Str…Stri…oh, what the hell do want?" I asked. It was silent for a few seconds before someone blew a puff of cigarette smoke into the crack of the door, making my eyes burn.

"Open up Roxy."

My heart froze in my chest. There was only one person who persisted to call me that even after I constantly asked him not to.

Axel.

I quickly slammed the door shut, sliding the chain lock out of place with shaky hands before throwing the door open.

He was standing in front of the door now, a cigarette in his hand and a lazy smile on his lips. His candy apple green eyes bore into mine and I couldn't stop myself, I threw myself into his body, hugging him for dear life.

"Hey now Roxy, I wasn't gone that long." He said happily, as if nothing had happened; as if he hadn't been kidnapped.

"Axel…how did you….what happened….I-"

"How can I answer all that at once? Let's get inside before someone thinks their going to get a free show." He quickly ushered me inside, closing the door behind him and detaching me from his waist.

"How are you here…weren't you-"

"Kidnapped and turned into a vampire? Yeah." Axel said, putting his cigarette out on his glove and shrugging his shoulders.

"Are you…here to take me away too?" I asked, finding myself backing up. Axel titled his head.

"Maybe later, right now I'm on a mission from the boss man himself."

"A mission?" I asked. Axel nodded and reached into his jacket.

"Don't worry, nothing dangerous or life threatening. I just need you to give this," He pulled out a couple of old looking photographs ad passed them to Roxas, "to Riku."

"What's going to happen?" I asked. Axel's smile slipped from his face. "Why should I even give these to Riku?" I added.

"Because if you don't, we're all going to be stuck like this." Axel said. "We will be stuck somewhere in between life and death with rotting blood and unbeaten hearts…me, Dem, that Xion kid…and soon you too Roxas."

"What if I don't want to be turned?" I asked. "Shouldn't I get a choice?" Axel sighed.

"It's either your turned…or you die." My heart skipped a beat as Axel's face turned serious and cold. "I'll probably see you in a few hours. Don't tell them that I was here…and don't forget to give Riku those pictures." And with that he was leaving again.

I waited for a good ten minutes after the door closed before I actually looked at the pictures, my eyes growing wide as I did so.

This would tear them apart…why was Axel asking me to do this?

* * *

><p><strong>Sora POV<strong>

"Sora…wake up." Riku called to me, rousing me from a sleep I hadn't even remembered slipping into.

What happened again?

…club…drug? …car…CAR!

"IM IN A CAR!" I yelled, shooting up and bashing my head with Riku's. We both groaned loudly, holding our foreheads before I stumbled out of the car.

"Whats the deal? You didn't freak out like that on the way there." Riku bit out, rubbing the red mark I had caused.

"I…had a lot on my mind." My head felt so heavy and hazy right now. It was hard to think. "I just didn't think about it I guess." I admitted, closing the car door. Riku sighed and locked the car up before we headed up to the apartment.

* * *

><p>"I'm going to take a shower." I declared when we walked in to find Roxas sitting at the isle in the kitchen. Riku nodded as I hobbled over to my room, my ass sore and mind cloudy. I wasn't sure if that pill had worked it's way through my system yet or if it was still taking effect. A nice hot shower should help.<p>

I grabbed a clean pair of boxers, a baggy long sleeve shirt, and a pair of pajama pants before heading into the bathroom and starting the shower.

* * *

><p><strong>Riku POV<strong>

"Everything go okay?" I asked Roxas as I walked into the kitchen and grabbed a water bottle out of the fridge. He didn't seem to hear me.

"Yo, Rox." I said, going to shove his shoulder. He quickly slid off the stool and walked into the living room, pacing back and forth. "You okay?" I asked, walking over to him. He stopped and looked at me, his hands shaking and eyes shifting.

The last time I had seen him like this was when Axel told him he was going to marry some girl he had been dating for about a month. He didn't go through with it of course but it tripped Roxas out…like right now.

"What happened?" I asked. He sighed, slowly reaching into his back pocket and pulling out what looked like old photographs.

"I'm sorry." He said, holding them out to me with shaky hands. I set the bottle down and took the pictures, watching Roxas' face before looking down at the pictures and-

"The fuck?" I whispered, my eyes widening.

It was me, standing next to Sora only…it looked like it was from…

"Oh my god." It all made sense now. Why Sora let me live with him. Why Sora was having sex with me. Why Sora was…

I was a replacement. A substitute for _this_ Riku. He was using me.

"I'm sorry." Roxas apologized again. I didn't even hear him as I flipped through the rest of the pictures, all of Sora and this other _me_ together. His past lover…his past Riku.

* * *

><p><strong>Sora POV<strong>

I dried my hair quickly with the towel, slipping my clothes on and opening the door. Steam rolled out and I sighed in relief, my head finally clearing a bit. I threw the towel into the corner of the room and headed out into the living room.

I froze when I noticed Riku and Roxas were standing in the middle of the room, Riku holding something in his hands that he was frantically flipping through.

"Guys?" He suddenly stopped, making my stomach turn. Something was wrong. I slowly walked over to Riku. "You oka-"

"Don't ask me that!" He yelled. "Or do you even want too?" I gave him a puzzled look and he pushed one of the pictures up to my face.

My eyes widened. It was a picture of my fifteenth birthday, Riku and I sitting under an old willow tree together. How did he get this?

"Have you just been pretending to care so you can use me?" He yelled, throwing the pictures and making them scatter. I could feel my breathing pick up.

"N- no I- its not like that-"

"Then how is it!" He made me jump, Keyblade yowling from somewhere under the couch because of my uneasiness.

"So what, do you just find someone who looks like him to fuck and use?" Riku yelled at me, making tears well up in my eyes. "How many were before me huh? What were there names? I bet you can't even remember how many people you've use-"

My hand made a loud slapping noise as it connected with Riku's cheek, making his head turn to the side. I tried to keep myself from sobbing as I opened my mouth to talk, me tears staining my cheeks.

"_His_ name…" I caught the hiccup before it could slide out. "Was Riku…and I loved him…"

"You didn't love him." Riku spat, not even touching his red cheek. "A monster like you could never love anything."

And then the dam broke.

I couldn't stay here anymore…not in this room where my sobs echoed off the wall.

I ran, throwing open my apartment door and running to the stair well, in too much of a rush to wait for the elevator. It didn't matter that I didn't have on shoes. It didn't matter that it was freezing outside.

I had to get away.

* * *

><p><strong>3rd Person POV<strong>

"You…didn't mean that…" Roxas said, breaking the silence that had awkwardly settled. "You should…go after him."

Riku looked up at him, scowling. "Why should I? I'm probably just a replacement for that other guy."

"Riku, I've seen the way he looks at you…I think…he loves you." Roxas said.

"How do I know it's not because I look just like _him_, because I have the same name as _him?"_

"Damn it Riku! I think we both already know what this mean…these pictures. You didn't even tell him what he deserved to know, and you didn't let him explain!" They starred each other down for a few seconds.

"Go after him…apologize and tell him the truth."

Riku sighed, knowing that Roxas was right. He didn't mean those words, what he called Sora…

And he needed to tell Sora why these pictures were familiar.

* * *

><p><strong>Sora POV<strong>

I couldn't think, couldn't breath but I guess it's a good thing I didn't need too. I think i'm in an alley…or something like it…not that it mattered.

I could feel my heart breaking as tears continued to roll down my cheeks, sobs escaping my mouth. I think my body was numb form the cold but I didn't really notice. It hurt to much for me to notice.

"Poor Sora…it'll be alright." I slowly looked up into a pair of blue eyes, light blond hair framing a pale face. She reminded me of Roxas…

"I'll take you home now, okay?" She asked with a smile.

It was the last thing I heard before my world went black.

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE REVIEW!<br>**


	14. Chapter XIV Missing

**I got sunburn the other day . it suckssssss**

**I do not own Kingdom Hearts n_n**

* * *

><p><strong>3rd person POV<strong>

Missing.

That was the word that couldn't stop swirling through Riku's head.

Not only because of Sora, but Roxas as well.

"You went after Sora?" Cloud asked.

Riku nodded.

"And when you came back, Roxas was gone." Leon stated.

Riku nodded again.

"How long were you gone?" Cloud rested his head on his hand, rubbing his eyes.

"I…hours…I think…maybe twelve?" Riku was still in a state of shock. This was his fault. He said those things to Sora, he made the boy run, and then he left Roxas alone. "I'm sorry." Riku said. "What happened with the king?" He asked.

Cloud let out a frustrated laugh.

"The King was surprised that we had shown up. He never called on us." Leon said.

"It was a trap. All of this was a trap for them to get Sora and Roxas and we fell right into it." Cloud stood, running his hands through his hair. "What are we going to do?"

"We're going to keep looking." Leon reached over and gently set his hand on Cloud's shoulder. "We will find him." Cloud sighed and nodded. "Let's split up and search the city, we'll meet back here in three hours. Got it?"

* * *

><p><strong>Soras POV<strong>

My head hurts, why wont it stop?

A girl…a blond girl keep asking me questions…why?

Do I know her?

"Who's your best friend Sora?" She asked sweetly.

"K…Kai…." I couldn't finish her name….it was on the tip of my tongue. The blond continued to scribble in her sketchbook and after awhile she asked again.

"Who's your best friend? The person you love to spend time with?" The pain suddenly ebbed away and everything became clear. How we got coffee together, how she kept trying to control my wardrobe. She was the person who was always there for me. "Who is it Sora?" I looked up at her.

"It's you Namine. Who else would it be?" I asked. She smiled at my response, flipping to a new page in her sketchpad.

"Your always drawing I that thing." I said with a sigh before the pain came back, making me hold my head.

"Sora, who's your sire? And you're guardians?" Was she doing this to me? But…we were best fiends right? Wait…why am I here…im not supposed to be…right?

"King Mickey. Le- AH!" I screamed as the pain intensified, Namine continuing to ask the question over and over.

Again the pain ebbed away and she asked the question a final time.

"Xemnas is my sire Nami. And Dymnx and Zexion are my guardians." I stopped and looked up at her. "Nami, am I sick? Is that why I got the question wrong before?" Namine looked up at me.

"Yes that's right Sora. Someone messed with your memories, so I'm fixing them. It'll be okay."

"Thank you Nami." I whispered. She froze before quickly turning to a new page.

"Are you in love with anyone?" She asked. For a few seconds I didn't respond, but then I finally opened my mouth.

"Riku." I whispered.

And no matter how many times she asked the question, no matter how bad the pain got, I answered with the same name every time.

* * *

><p><strong>3rd person POV<strong>

"What the hell do you mean you can't get him to forget?" Xemnas yelled at Namine, making the girl look at the ground.

"His memories of Riku are too strong for me to remove completely or alter." Xemnas growled at her. "The memories of the Riku in this generation I can get rid of, but the old Riku from Sora's past can't be removed. Other then those I have already altered or removed Sora's other memories."

"Then create a new memory." Xemnas ordered.

"Like what?" Namine asked? "I could kill Riku in his memories, get him out of the way.

"No." Xemnas began. "It might break the boy. We need him to trust us…get Vexen to fetch Riku. Change his memories to match whatever story you come up with."

"Like?" Namine asked.

"Be creative!" He yelled. "That is why you're here." Namine nodded before making her way back to Sora.

"Larxene." Xemnas called, making a cocky looking blond girl step forward. "When Namine is done, bring Sora to me. It's time to see what his blood can do."

* * *

><p><strong>Sora's POV<strong>

I smirked as I pulled my hand away just as Demyx went to slap them, a strawberry poky sticking out of my mouth. After Namine had left, Demyx and Zexion came to see me. Zexion was reading a book while Demyx gave me some candy and started playing red hands with me. I groaned when he slapped me this time, making him laugh before our hands switched positions.

"What are you doing in here?" Namine asked, walking into the room and glaring at Demyx. He smiled largely.

"No harm done. Just came to check up on Sora." He said.

"Yeah Nami. S' okay." I said with a smile. She couldn't help but smile back.

"Alright well, you guys can come back later; I need to talk to Sora." Demyx whined but Zexion was already dragging him out of the room, nodding a goodbye to Sora before he went.

"Is it going to hurt again?" I asked.

"Not this time." Namine said with a smile, taking me hand and leading me to a chair. She set me down before reopening her sketchbook and beginning to draw.

"I have something to tell you about Riku." She said. I nodded.

"Do you remember when you were turned into a vampire Sora? How you thought you had to leave Riku behind?" I nodded, feeling a weird tugging sensation in my head.

"As it turns out, a short while after that, Xemnas found him. See, he had been hit by a car and he was dying." She looked up at me. "Don't you remember Sora? You were there with him when Riku was changed into a Vampire." My eyes widened as everything snapped in my head.

I smiled. "He went out to go get me Paopu flavored now-and-laters! I can't wait for him to get back! Can I go wait for him Nami? Can I?" I asked. She smiled lightly and nodded, making me jump into the air before running out of the room.

* * *

><p><strong>3rd person POV<strong>

"Is it done?" Zexion asked, snapping his book shut.

Namine nodded. "I placed all of Sora's original memories inside of Roxas and Xion. How is he by the way…Roxas I mean?" She asked.

"He's already been turned. He's still asleep but Axel isn't leaving his side until he wakes up." Namine nodded.

"I need you to get Vexen to find Riku. Tell him to bring him here alive, and without any missing limbs. Oh…and get some Paopu flavored now-and-laters."

"Anything else?" Zexion asked.

"Tell him to make it fast; Sora's waiting for Riku to get back." And with that Namine continued on her way to report to Xenmas.

* * *

><p><strong>Riku POV<strong>

The fuck happened?

One minute I'm out in the city, looking for Sora, the next, some insane blond was bashing me over the head.

Now I'm waking up, a bright light above me giving me a migraine. I sat up and looked around the room, my head spinning. I noticed a small blond girl sitting in the corner and she looked up at me, waiting for me to do something, to try and I run was my guess.

"Hello Riku." She said after awhile, smiling lightly.

"Where am I?" I asked, "And how do you know my name?"

"Sora's memories have told me a lot about you." She said, standing and making her way over to me.

"Sora's memories?" I asked. "Wait…is he here?' I was suddenly on my feet, grabbing her shoulders and shaking her.

"Yes." She said, removing my hand. "Now sit otherwise your as good as dead." I gave her a confused look but complied with her order, sitting down and tapping my foot on the floor.

"Okay, if you want to get Sora out of here then you need to trust me. My names Namine, and you are currently inside Organizations XIII 'hideout.'"

"organ…what?" I asked.

"The vampires that have no heartbeats. The ones who kidnapped your friends." She sighed. "Now listen to me. I have changed Sora's memories so that he thinks the people here are important to him; Xemnas as his sire, Demyx and Zexion his guardians. All of these were done for a reason."

"And that reason is?" I asked.

"They think Sora is the key. The key to turn them from what they are now, into actual vampires. They believe that by drinking his blood over a period of time, their hearts can be opened."

My eyes widened to the size of dinner plates.

"Why do they think that?" I asked.

"Because it's what I told them. I used to be like them…but a certain blood cured me." Namine explained, staring into my eyes. "You were brought here so I could change your memories and have you on Xemnas' side. He needs Sora's trust, and with you here there is no better way to make Sora drop his guard."

"So…what do you need me to do?" I asked.

"Pretend. I need them to believe I changed your memories; that you're on their side. At the same time I somehow need you too get word to King Mickey. Without them, we have no way of getting Sora out." I nodded.

"So what do I-"

"I already crated the memory of all the Organization members and put them in your head. All you have to do is act like Sora's lover and pretend you're the Riku from the 1940's. While you do that, you have to play nice with the members here. Act like they are your friends." I nodded and she reached into her pocket, pulling out a back of now-and-laters. "Your going to need those. Oh…Riku." He gave me one last look. "Whatever happens, just remember that if you blow this, me, you, and Sora, are pretty much dead. No matter what you see you can not screw this up." I gulped and nodded, getting up and following Namine out of the room.

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE REVIEW!<br>**


	15. Chapter XV Note

**HEY! SoulEaterEvansFan, if your reading this, check your PM n_n  
><strong>

**I know i havnt updated this in a LONG time but i got major writers block. Im trying to get Dragon Naturally speaking to make things easier.  
><strong>

**I do not own Kingdom Hearts n_n**

* * *

><p><strong>Riku's POV<strong>

My blood ran cold in my veins as Namine led me through the threshold into the next room. All of the members of the Organization were there, including Roxas, sitting against the wall and looking absolutely exhausted. The others were spread around the room, all turning their gaze on me as I walked in. In the back middle of the room, up a few flights of stairs, was a throne, Xemnas sitting there, his legs spread with Sora sitting between them.

Xemnas was feeding on him.

Sora's face looked pained, his head tilted to the side to give Xemnas more room to feed from his neck. His blue eyes shifted up and met mine, a bit hazy due to loss of blood.

"Riku?" He asked. My heart stopped in my chest, making it hard for me to keep the smile on my face. Xemnas detached his teeth from Sora's neck, wiping his mouth as he looked up at me.

"You may go to him." Xemnas said, lifting Sora onto his feet. The brunette immediately stumbled, taking a minute to steady himself before running to me. Every few seconds he would sway in one direction, but he never stopped until he threw himself into my arms. I caught him, going down on one knee when his legs finally gave in. He smiled lopsidedly up at me, reaching into my pockets quickly before pouting.

"Couldn't you find any?" He asked.

"Oh." I said, reaching into my back pocket and pulling out the Now and Laters. Sora smiled brightly, taking the package and uttering his thanks. I scooped him up into my arms, standing and holding him close.

"If you don't need him, I'll take him to our room." After I said this, I realized that I actually knew where to go. Namine must have created a memory of the entire castle for me.

"What took you so long?" He asked me as I carried him through the halls, his thin arms wrapped around me neck.

"I couldn't find any." I told him with a shrug, hoping he wouldn't notice the way my hands shook or the fact that I felt like I was about to be sick.

"I missed you though." He said, setting his head on my shoulder and taking a deep breath. "Riku…I feel sad for some reason." He said , turning his head slightly to look at me.

"How come?" I asked, not looking at him as I opened the door to our room and set him on the bed.

"I don't know…but when I saw you…I felt sad…like I never thought I was going to see you again." Now I looked into his yes, seeming more innocent then they used to be. He was looking at me expectantly, waiting for me to say something.

"Sora…" I sat down next to him, noticing that the bite mark had stopped bleeding but there was still a trial of blood on his neck.

"Your not going to ever leave me…are you Riku?" He asked. Gently, I wrapped my hands around his waist, hugging him to me.

"I'm not going anywhere Sora. I promise. I'm right here, okay?" He nodded slowly, looking up at me with his blue eyes and it took me a few seconds before I realized he was waiting for me to kiss him. I laid him down, following his lips before I gently pushed mine to his. He smiled innocently and my heart clenched as I realized how different this Sora was form the one I knew.

Was it because he thought_ this Riku_ was still alive?

"We should get you cleaned up." I said, brushing my fingers over the blood on his neck and finding it was still wet. I was surprised when Sora slightly sat up, licking my fingers and turning his head.

"Wana taste?" He asked, offering himself to me. I opened my mouth to object but froze, realizing that if I said no, Sora might suspect something was up.

"I…" My nerves were on end. Sora thinks im a Vampire, I have to act the part, I need him to think everything is normal. "Only a taste, then you need to take a bath." He nodded, one of his hands coming up to rest on the back of my neck as I slowly began to lean into him. Since I didn't have fangs, I decided to use my tongue, slowly licking up the blood around the wound. It made my stomach churn as I swallowed, a metallic taste left in my mouth, one that I would always remember. I was drinking Sora's blood. I pulled away, feeling bile rise in my throat.

"Your not gonna' use your fangs?" Sora asked innocently.

"That wouldn't be a taste now would it?" I asked him, ruffling his hair. He smiled and nodded, reaching for me as I picked him up and carried him to the bathroom to clean him up.

* * *

><p><strong>2 months later<strong>

The air was nipping my skin, making it red and icy. It was the only thing telling me I was still alive, besides my beating heart that is. Axel chatted away beside me, leading me to the local coffee store. It was the first time I had been able to leave the mansion where Namine had brought me to Sora in over 2 months. I thought I was going to die of insanity in there. Luckily, Namine was able to convince Xemnas to let me out for awhile, claiming that I had no memories of the other (meaning Cloud and Leon) so I wouldn't try to get help.

Little did he know, that was exactly what I was going to do. And little did Axel know, I had been to this coffee shop thousands of times before.

The note in my pocket felt like lead, and I could only hope that after all these years, Tidus still remembered how to decode it.

The small bell rang and Axel and I stepped inside, out of the cold. I looked up at the counter and stopped, as I had hoped, Selphie, a girl from a private school who had the hots for Tidus. She had never met Axel, and only new me from when I came to bother Tidus at work. Axel ordered his coffee first while I went to the adjacent counter to order some doughnuts for Sora, waiting for him to step back outside before I moved to order my coffee.

"Aren't you T-" I cut her off, ordering a coffee and watching her quickly grab a cup. She set the drink down as I passed her some money and then pulled out a crisp five dollar bill (the note hidden behind it) from my pocket and slipped it into the 'tip' jar. I then slipped outside to join Axel, who didn't suspect anything, and we began to walk back.

I could only hope that Selphie saw the note and would show it to Tidus when I came in for his shift.

* * *

><p><strong>Leon POV<strong>

I walked out of my bathroom, towel around my waist, to find Cloud sitting on my window sill, window open, his phone in his hand with his fingers anxiously tapping it. He looking like he hadn't fed in days, probably because he hadn't, and was worried sick about Sora.

I sighed ad walked over to him, removing him from the window and closing it. "You keep watching your phone like that and it will never ring." I told him, moving him to sit on my bed. Cloud sighed and set his phone aside, rubbing his eyes.

"I know." He said lowly, looking up at me. "I just…"

"You're worried about him. So am I." I said, kneeling down in front of him. Cloud's eyes never left mine as I hovered just a few inches away from him. We had been fixing things between us before Sora had been kidnapped and our love lives got put on hold. But right now, not knowing where Sora was, there was nothing we could do and I know Cloud needed a distraction. I slowly leaned forward and softly pressed my lips to his, pleased when he didn't pull away. I slowly stood, moving him onto his back and leaning over him. I left his lips for a second only to tilt my head and deepen it, moving Cloud up on the bed as I did. After awhile I pulled away, looking down at him. He was panting though he really didn't need to breath, his chest rising and falling quickly and a light blush covering his cheeks. His eyes moved down to my towel, his hands slowly following and slipping it from around my waist.

We both knew this wouldn't fix things; that would have to wait till after we got Sora back but right now…

A loud knocking at the door stopped me from claiming Clouds lips again, the both of us freezing. We waited a few seconds before the noise started up again, this time more insistent. I sighed and got up, pulling on a pair of leather pants and walking out of my bedroom to the front door.

A kid stood there, bundled up in winter gear with ear buds hanging from the top of his jacket. His blond hair was filled with snowflakes, telling me he had walked a while in order to get here. He blew a big bubble with a fruity smelling bubble gum before popping it and sucking it back into his mouth, looking up at me with blue eyes.

"So you gonna' let me in or am I just going to stand here?" He asked, tilting his head. I glared at him.

"No." I said.

"Fine. I guess I'll just take the note that Riku wrote in order for you guys to save Sora and keep it as a memento." Cloud was by my side in seconds, grabbing the kid's hood and pulling him inside the apartment.

"Riku contacted you?" He asked, making the kid sit on my couch. I closed the door and walked over to join him in interrogating the kid.

"Not exactly. He put a note in the 'tip' jar at the place I work. My coworker Selphie found it and showed it to me."

"How do you know Riku wrote it?" I asked.

"It's in our secret code, here look." He pulled the note out of his pocket and passed it to me, Cloud leaning over to read it.

'B2ZB

18270 OKBRLAITVRIZOMN OMKARNQSTILORN

8K SMAZTKUMRLDIACY MNOIKGNHRT

PZZREZPZZARE ZFZZOZR FZZZIGZZHZT

RBIZKLU'

"What is this?" Cloud asked.

"You got some paper?" Tidus asked, pulling out a pen. I nodded and grabbed a random paper from the table, setting it on the coffee table. Tidus reached for the note back, setting it beside the paper as he began to explain. "Okay to the first and last letters actually represent numbers. In this case its 2 because B is the second letter of the alphabet. So you look at the first line and take out every second number and letter. Then the next one is the number two and just like the first line you take out every second letter. On the next line you take out the Z's and the last line is the same as the first so when you get rid of all the excess letters you get…" Tidus trailed on, writing in the clean sheet of paper. When he was done he passed it up to me. It read,

'120 Oblivion Mansion

8 Saturday Night

Prepare for fight

Riku'

"When did you get this?" Cloud asked.

"Today. Selphie showed it to me about three hours ago. She said that Riku came in with a tall red headed guy, I guess that's Axel. Ms. Yuna said to bring the note to you ASAP but it was kind of hard finding out where you lived." He confessed, giving a small smile.

"I need to call the King." Cloud said, running back into my room for the phone. I followed him, reaching under my bed and pulling out the case to my Gunblade. I caught Cloud's stare as I set it on my bed, opening the case up and inspecting the weapon.

"The note said to prepare for a fight." I reminded Cloud. "And I will be plenty prepared."

* * *

><p><strong>Riku POV<strong>

"Riku…why won't Roxas look or talk to us?" Sora asked as I slipped into the bath behind him, raising a cupped hand to wipe away some chocolate from around his lips.

'Probably because he still feels guilty.' I thought to myself, pulling Sora back to lean against my chest.

"I don't know." I answered for him. "Maybe the change was tougher on him then everyone thought." Sora thought about this, wriggling in my lap before slowly turning to look at me.

"Did I do something you didn't like?" He asked, making me raise and eyebrow.

"No, of course not. Why would you ask that Sora?" I asked, cupping his face.

"Because you won't…I mean you haven't…in a long time and you always…um…" A blush covered his face and he looked down into the bubbly water. I knew what he was asking.

"Sora, with Xemnas feeding on you so much I don't want you to exhaust yourself." It was a well rehearsed line, one I had told him many times before in the past two months. I just couldn't bring myself to touch him, not now.

"But…that never stopped you before…why now?" He asked. "I'll be okay, I really will…I just want too…feel you…like I used to." He said, looking up at me with those eyes I could never sat no too. I closed my eyes and when I opened them again, Sora was still watching me. "Please?" He asked. "Just this once?" I didn't want to, but I relented, slowly nodding and watching his face light up in a smile. I leaned forward and kissed him, feathery soft, as if he were made of glass. His eyes slid close and he leaned into me, slowly tilting his head to allow me to deepen the kiss.

He moaned when my tongue slipped into his mouth, allowing me to take control like a shy boy who had never kissed before. With my other hand, I moved his leg around my hip, slowly turning to he was leaning against the back of the tub. I broke the kiss, leaning in to kiss his neck and further down to his chest, kissing gently. Sora let out a quiet moan, using one hand to grip the side of the tub, the other grabbing my shoulder. My hands slowly found their way in between his legs, making him let out a small mewl of pleasure.

I leaned up to kiss him again but he covered my mouth, making me realize he was panting. "Im dizzy…it's hard to breath in here." I smiled lightly and nodded, getting out of the tub and grabbing a towel. I then lifted Sora out and set him on the side of the tub, wrapping the towel around him before picking him up bridal style and carrying him back into the bedroom.

After laying Sora on the bed, I took the towel and did a quick rub off of my body before climbing over the boy. Sora watched me with attentive eyes, a light blush covering his cheeks. It was weird seeing him so shy. I leaned up and kissed his cheek, making him smile as I continued to kiss my way down his body. He shivered when I reached a place just below his belly button, his blush deepening as I continued to go even lower until I took him into my mouth.

"Ahhhhh." It came out as a breathy moan, Sora turning his head to hide his face in the pillow, not wanting to make to much noise. I smirked, taking him out of my mouth to pump him a few times, spitting on my fingers before returning to my original ministrations. I slowly pushed a finger into Sora, feeling him tense up and writher on the bed.

"Relax for me Sora." I whispered, moving up to kiss him. He slowly began to loosen around my finger and I began to pump it inside of him, waiting till he got used to it before I added another. He tensed and I quickly pushed them in and curled them, drawing a keen whine from the boy below me.

"Again." Sora whispered, gripping my arm. I nodded, curling my fingers again and causing a shiver to go through his body.

"One more finger." I whispered, kissing behind his ear as he turned his head again. I slowly pushed the last finger inside him, hearing a groan rumble from Sora's throat. I curled as I thrusted them repeatedly inside him, making him alternate between moans and groans before I finally pulled them out. He was panting, looking down at me with glossy blue eyes. I sat up, going to spit in my hand but was stopped by Sora.

"I…I can do it…" He said, sitting up and grabbing my hand.

"Don't force yourself." I told him, cupping his face and kissing his forehead.

"I'm not." He whispered, going down on his hands and knees and flicking his tongue out to lick my member. I wasn't very hard, but despite the fact that Sora wasn't really giving me a blow job, just licking and occasionally taking it into his mouth to cover it in saliva, he had me ready to go in seconds.

When he was done he laid back down, hesitantly spreading his legs for me to lie between them. I grabbed a pillow and stuffed it under Sora's but, setting his legs on either side of my hips before I lined up and began pushing in.

He immediately arched, heading thrown back and mouth open, small fragments coming from his mouth. I didn't stop, pushing forward slowly until I was all the way inside him. His body dropped back down to the blankets, small shivers of pleasure jolting through his body. I slowly ground my hips against him, making him gasp and grab my arm.

"Riku…" He whispered, opening his eyes to look up at me. I knew exactly what he wanted and I quickly leaned down to give it to him, kissing him sensually, slowly. One of his hands slid down to my waits, pulling forward, urging me to move.

My hips rolled, causing Sora to let a moan into my mouth. We didn't brake the kiss, my hips sliding back and snapping forward, my shaft filling Sora to the brim. He propped one leg up, the other locking around my waist. Keeping out lips locked was becoming a hassle, the both of us breaking it to breath. Despite my lack of oxygen, I didn't want my lips to leave his skin. I quickly latched on to his neck, kissing, sucking, and licking while listening to Sora's gasps and moans, mixed with the sound of skin slapping against skin.

I hadn't notice I was thrusting into him so hard until now, my hips snapping forward quickly. It was getting hard to move like this so I sat up, getting on my knees. I wrapped both of Sora's legs around my waist and then leaned forward. His hands were by his head know, his chest quickly rising and falling as he gather not needed oxygen into his lungs. Our eyes were locked, and I slowly twined out fingers together before I began to move again. My pace was sloppy and rough, my orgasm nearing. Small noises made their way from Sora's mouth, his fingers tightening to a firm grip. If I had any thought of jerking him off, they were gone know. We both seemed content with just this and Sora wasn't letting go anytime soon.

"Riku….i l- love…I love-" I knew what he was trying to say, his body suddenly arching as cum began to coat his chest. I gasped, leaning down set my forehead against Sora's as I began to orgasm too. Before I knew what was happening, four words were tumbling out of my mouth, four words I meant from my heart.

"I love you too." My hips finally stopped when my orgasm was spent and I slowly pulled out of Sora to lay next to him. He was tired, his eyes already closed, his hands still lay on either side of his head. "Riku…im sticky…" He said, his voice groggy. I smirked, getting up on shaky legs and getting a warm wet rag from the bathroom. I used it to quickly clean Sora up, making the boy groan when I tried to get some of the cum out of him. When I was done, I simply threw it into the bathroom and lay back down with Sora. He instantly curled into me, nusling against my chest before he settled.

"Sora…something's going to happen soon…something that will change everything." I said, stroking his hair.

"What do you mean?" He asked, his voice sleepy.

"Just that…no matter what, you have to trust me when it happens. You have to know that what's going to happen will be to protect you." I explained.

"Your always trying to protect me." Sora said. "Maybe you should protect yourself more." I let out a small laugh, kissing Sora's forehead and waiting for him to fall asleep.

When he breathing evened out, I slowly climbed out of bed and went into the bathroom, closing the door behind me. I stayed in there all night, wondering if the other Sora loved me or if this one was only in love with the other Riku. My heart ached as I thought about him telling me that he loved me, and how easy it had been for me to say it back.

I truly wanted to be the Riku that Sora fell in love with.

* * *

><p><strong>I didnt plan the Lemon in this chapter, it just randomly came to me and i think that is was my most romantic one so far. What do you guys think?<strong>

**PLEASE REVIEW!  
><strong>


	16. Chapter XVI Escape

**Sorry im not updating frequently. My creative fuse for this story and the D Gray man story keeps spitting out then re igniting and sitting out again.**

**But im trying!  
><strong>

**I do not own Kingdom Hearts n_n**

* * *

><p>A loud explosion shook the building, rousing both Sora and I from our slumber. I quickly sat up, looking at my watch and cursing. They were early.<p>

I got up and yanked Sora out of bed, throwing a long sleeve baggy shirt over his head and pulling him out of the room. He tripped and stumbled repeatedly as I tried to drag him to the stairs, receiving some slurred questions from the boy.

"Sora!" I cursed and turned, seeing Demyx running to us, his weapon in hand. "There's been a breach, were under attack." He explained.

'No shit.' I thought, quickly racking my brain for a way to get downstairs. Sora rubbed his eyes and looked up at his guardian.

"Where's Zexion?" he asked.

"He, Larxene, Axel, Vexen, Lexaues, and Marluxia, were sent down to face the intruders. I have to get you out of here." Demyx explained, grabbing Sora's shoulder.

"Wait, shouldn't we help them?" I asked, grabbing Sora's other shoulder.

"Where's Roxas? And Zion and Namine?" Sora asked, starting to panic. "What if everyone gets hurt? What if they die!?" His eyes began to water.

"Sora, please relax, they will be alright but we need to get out of he-" Demyx was barley able to move out of the way as a giant sword slashed down, attempting to cut him in half. Water began to form around him as he faced his intruder, his eyes narrowing.

Cloud stood there, readying his blade for another attack. He looked over at me and motioned for me and Sora to moved behind him.

"How did you get passed everyone down stairs?" Demyx asked, the water turning into perfect clones of himself.

"Leon and Yuffie are finishing them off for me. Barely worth my time." Cloud said this but he was covered in scratches, one particularly deep on his forehead. Demyx's eyes widened and he opened his mouth before whispering.

"You killed them? All of them?" Cloud took a deep breath before answering.

"Yes."

"NOOOOOO!" Sora screamed, dropping to his knees. It shocked all of us, drawing all eyes to the boy on the floor in his boxers and a shirt. "It's not true! Your lying!" he had tears rolling down his cheeks.

"Riku, get him over here, now." I nodded, reaching down to grab Sora.

"What the hell is he talking about Riku?" Demyx asked, his gaze sliding over to me. I noticed they had tears in them, probably for Zexion. I never got to tell them he was on our side…I hope Namine saved him before it was too late. "Did you know about this? Did you know that this was going to happen?" He was angry now, his gaze completely on me, his knuckles white. "Why would you-" He stopped suddenly, his eyes falling closed and body falling to the floor.

Behind him stood Roxas, breathing hard and holding a large blade, resembling a key, in his hand.

"Go." He said, looking down at Demyx. "He won't be out for long…and Axel was on his way up." I nodded and went to pick Sora up.

"Don't touch me!? What's wrong with you, both of you! Zexion is dead and you just knocked out Demyx. Now's who's going to protect us from him?" Sora pointed to Cloud and shook his head, wiping at his eyes. "He killed one of my guardians! He's the bad guy!" I sighed and looked up at Cloud.

"Sora, I know you're confused but you need to trust me." I told him. "Namine…changed your memory, to make you think the good guys…like Cloud, were the bad guys."

"Nami would never do that!" Sora yelled, looking at me with overflowing eyes.

"Do you trust me Sora?" I asked him, watching as he slowly nodded his head. "Then we need to go with him. He's your real guardian after all. He's here to protect you. Now trust me and lets go with him, to go home."

"I AM HOME!" He yelled, screeching as he was suddenly scooped up by Leon. I hadn't noticed he had caught up until now. Sora struggled widely in his arms crying out and yelling for Demyx.

"We have to go; the red head is catching up." Leon explained. "Everyone else is already out. It's only us left." Without waiting for an answer, Leon took off toward the window, crashing through it with Sora in his arms. I was surprised when Roxas followed me and Cloud out; keep a safe distance behind us.

"Where are we going?" I asked Cloud, his large sword resting on his shoulder.

"The school. Tidus is waiting for us there. He's going to take Roxas to Namine. Zion is already with her. Till Sora's memory is back, were laying low." I nodded.

My heart suddenly leapt when a bolt of lightning lit up the sky, a crack of thunder following. Sora was suddenly clinging to Leon for dear life, screaming out in fright.

"How much farther till we get to the car?" Leon asked, holding Sora tightly.

"Just another block!" Cloud yelled.

* * *

><p><strong>Soras POV<strong>

Why. Why was Riku letting this happen? I was being kidnapped. Where is my sire? I need my guardians. Where are we going?" Another bolt of lightning lit up the sky, making me cringe and clinger closer to my kidnapper. I hated that I was afraid of thunderstorms; I would still be fighting him if the storm hadn't started.

We were suddenly out of the car, moving toward a large building where a boy met up at the door. We stopped, my kidnapper asking for something I didn't catch before we were running again, only Roxas didn't follow. We went through some double doors, then another and around a corner. I started to struggle again until thunder froze my body, long enough for my kidnapper to find what he was looking for.

I felt him leap, then I was suspended, my mouth and eyes clamping shut. It was cool, my clothes feeling heavy as they became soaked.

We were in a pool.

I slowly opened my eyes, blinking until the pain form the chlorine faded and looked up at my kidnapper, opening my mouth to say something. He put his finger to his lips and I instantly closed my mouth, blinking again. Then I realized why he did this.

It was quiet, perfectly quiet. I couldn't hear anything.

So we just sat there at the bottom of the pool, neither of us breathing as we waited out the storm. The chlorine began to hurt my eyes so I closed them, allowing my kidnapper to hold me in his lap.

I'm not sure how long we were down there, but eventually I felt myself being pulled to the surface. I took a deep breath of air when my head made it above water, not needing it but still wanting it. Riku was kneeling by the side, holding his hand out to me. My kidnapper helped me swim to the side and Riku lifted me out, the boy who met us at the door behind him with a giant stack of towels. It wasn't until I was out of the pool that I realized how tired I was, rubbing my eyes.

Riku grabbed my shirt and pulled it off, then grabbed one of the towels from the boy and wrapped it around my shoulders. It was pretty big, wrapping around my whole body and coming down to about my knees. Riku then reached under the towel and took by boxers off, helping me step out of them.

My gaze went over to my kidnapper, who was with the blond from earlier. He was taking some of his clothes off and took the towel offered by the blond.

"Do you trust me Sora?" Riku asked. I turned to him and nodded slowly. "Then you can trust them too. I promise they won't hurt you." I pouted and Riku kissed my cheek, rubbing the towel up and down on my arms. Cloud and Leon walked over, Leon throwing a towel over my head and moving to dry my hair. I backed away, grabbing onto Riku's shirt and leaning my head against his arm. "Sora…" It wasn't exactly a warning tone, just something close to it.

"Im Sora, nice to meet you." I mumbled, looking up at Riku to see him nod. Leon and Cloud both smirked, Leon rubbing the towel over my hair to help dry it.

"He's so cute. I guess this is how he was before everything happened." Cloud said, looking me up and down. I spit my tongue out at him, Leon catching it and making me jump.

"Mhmmmnm" I tried to talk, yanking on Riku's shirt to get him to make Leon let me go.

"Be nice." Riku said as Leon let go, taking the towel off my head and ruffling my hair. "You tierd?" He asked me then, watching me nod and rub my eyes. He led me over to one of the long pool chairs, the ones used for sunbathers to lay on. He laid me down before grabbing a few extra towels and laying next to me, turning me on my side and spooning against me. He threw a few of the extra towels over us as blankets, his arm wrapping around my side and pulling me close. It was so warm, and it didn't take long for me to fall asleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Clouds POV<strong>

I watched Sora and Riku fall asleep, wrapped up in fuzzy towels and cuddled together for warmth. Tidus came to stand next to me, blushing slightly.

"The big guy is taking his clothes off so I can dry them." He told me, bending over to pick up Sora's clothes. I felt heat rush up to my face as Leon threw some of his wet clothes to the ground behind me. I focused on our swords leaning against the wall in front of me and decided to try and talk to Tidus and get my mind off of a naked Leon.

"Your school has a dryer?" I asked.

"Mhm. In the home economics room. We just got a new washer and drying a while ago. You know us high schoolers, always getting dirty." He joked, closing his eyes and turning to walk toward Leon.

"Right in front of you shorty." Leon called, walking back over to the pool and stepping back into the cold water. I breathed a small sigh of relief when he was waist deep, Tidus collecting the clothes and leaving the room. I relaxed a bit, sitting down to remove my boots and straps, leaving me in my pants and tank.

"Care to join me?" Leon asked, standing in the shallow end of the pool. I rolled up my pant legs and walked over to the side, sitting down and putting my feet in.

"I dunno'," I started, "It's kind of cold." He smirked, walking over to me and setting an arm on either side of my legs, blocking me in. "Besides…" I said, biting my lip. "Maybe its time for us to talk now." She crossed his arms over my legs and set his head on them, looking up at me and waiting for me to start. "I don't mean our usual talk. I mean a real one, with everything on the table."

Leon nodded slightly, watching me.

"I…I don't want this anymore Leon." His eyes widened a bit but he quickly went back to his cool composure, not moving. "I want someone who will be there for me and won't leave because he gets mad at something I said. I want someone who will _stay_." I sighed and scratched my head.

"You can't put all our problems on my temper." Leon said, surprising me. He lifted his head back up to be at my level. "You never let Sephiroth go, after he abandoned you." I opened my mouth to object but he continued. "It's easy to notice. You think about him all the time. I don't know what kind of relation ship you had with him besides that of Sire and protégé but…the face you have when you think about him…I wish it was the same when you thought about me."

"I don't love him-"

"Do you love me?" He asked, cutting me off. I choked on air, leaning back a bit. I was surprised.

"I…"

"Do. You. Love. Me." He said, saying each word as if it were its own sentence. He cupped both sides of my face before sliding his palms to my hair line, his fingers tangling in my hair. I swallowed the lump in my throat, my mouth feeling sticky.

"Yes." I answered, dropping my eyes.

"Good." He answered. "Because I love you too." My head snapped up, my mouth opened to say something, anything, but then he was kissing me, gently and steadily. I let my eyes slide shut and I kissed him back, feeling my emotions swell when he pulled back, setting his forehead against mine. "No more break up-make ups. No more petty arguments. From now on, we will always be together, and we will help each other through our stupid imperfections." I nodded, wrapping my arms around his neck and dipping my head for another kiss. Leon gladly gave me one, hugging me close to his body. He pulled away and smiled, actually _smiled_ at me before smugly saying, "Now you don't have to if you don't want to, but… would you care to join me?"

I bit my lip, nodding quickly before looking over at Sora and Riku.

"Relax." Leon whispered in my ear. "Sora sleeps like a rock and as long as were not too loud Riku shouldn't be a problem." I nodded again and stood, removing my pants before slowly, teasingly removing my boxers. Leon watched, moving so I had enough room to slip into the pool in front of him. He pinned me to the wall, me being thankful that the pool wall was slick tiled instead of rough. His lips were all over me, one of his legs slipping between mine, rubbing against me perfectly. One of my hands tangled in his main, the other resting on his shoulder as I tilted my head, giving him more access to my neck.

A harsh bite had a long groan escaping my lips, Leon licking where he had bit to sooth it. The hand I had set on his shoulder slid down to his waist, tugging gently, telling him I wanted more. He smirked against my skin, leaving open mouthed kisses everywhere he could reach. He was teasing me.

My other hand left his hair, sliding down his chest before grabbing his nipple and tweaking it. He groaned, his stiffy poking my stomach now and he pulled back to glare at me slightly. He hated that his nipples were so sensitive, me being the opposite unless he was using teeth on them. I pecked his lips, playfully apologizing but getting my point across. He smirked, his hand sliding down my hips before I stopped them.

"I don't need prep." I told him.

"We haven't done this in awhile," He said. "Plus water isn't a lubricant."

"I can take you. Besides, we've don't this in the bath tones of times." As I said this I bit his ear, causing a pause in my sentence.

"I don't want you hear saying this was one of my bright ideas later." I couldn't help the laugh that bubbled out of my throat as he pulled my legs up around his waist, situating himself. He began pushing in, making me grit my teeth. I had never been one to make a lot of noise during sex, favoring body language instead but I could tell this was going to be tough.

He wasn't slow about it, thrusting all the way inside quickly. Both of my hands shot to his shoulders, may nails digging into his skin as a yelp escaped my mouth. I blushed, my head snapping over to look at Sora and Riku to see if I had woken them up. Neither had moved, a ragged sigh of relief passing through my lips. Leon, never one for being gentle, began thrusting then, harsh and quick. I couldn't keep up, desperately holding on to him, wanting more. His movements weren't smooth and the water wasn't helping but I lied if I said that I didn't _love_ this feeling, of being taken, dominated, being-

The thought crossed my mind and I blushed, hiding my face in Leon's neck. Despite it being so rough, it was Leon's way of making love to me, because we loved each other.

"Squall…im cumming." I breathed.

"Yeah, me too." He answered, trying to sound nonchalant but unable to stop the strain in his voice. I released first, the water between us swirling it away while Leon filled me with warmth. We were both silent, breathing hard, Leon thrusting a few more times before coming to a stop.

The creaking of the pool chair grabbed our attention, Sora yawning and rolling over before laying still again. Leon and I look at each other, smiling before kissing and getting out of the pool to dry off.

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE REVIEW!<br>**

**And tell me how you like the Cleon?  
><strong>


	17. Chapter XVII Forget

**Short chapter but at least I updated. Im trying to finish my DGM story so then i only have this one to worry about . it not going so well. Plus im re writing Bitten and trying to get started on a new story for LunaWalker**

**ANYWAY! I do not own Kingdom Hearts n_n**

* * *

><p><strong>Riku POV<strong>

I woke up to the sound of a door being opened, opening my eyes to meet the top of Sora's head. He was curled into my chest and I smiled lightly, running a finger over his cheek. He didn't stir, sleeping soundly and I kissed his forehead before sitting up. Tidus looked over at me when he saw that I was awake, setting a pile of clothes on the table and sitting in on of the chairs. We had moved to the nurses office, favoring beds rather than pool chairs. Cloud and Leon slept in one bed, Leon's chest bare with Clouds hand slung over his waist. I pulled the white blanket further up ad around Sora's shoulders before I got out of the bed and sat with Tidus.

"Namine called." He said, worrying his lip between his teeth. He looked like he wanted to say something but was unsure of exactly how.

"Spit it out Tidus." I told him, crossing my arms.

"Roxas is freaking out. Namine is trying her hardest to get the memories out of Xion but he is making it difficult. The guy helping her, Diz, he said that he might have to put Roxas under to contain him…" Tidus rubbed the back of his head and sighed. "Im just worried about him." He admitted. I nodded and grabbed his shoulder.

"When have you ever known Roxas to fail at something? Everything will be fine." Tidus nodded and took put his phone, looking at the time.

"Yuna called too. She said it's probably safe for you guys to go to Sora's apartment now. Besides, its Sunday and tomorrow the Nurse is going wonder why everyone is in her office.

* * *

><p><strong>Soras POV<strong>

I was being moved again. Im not sure how but I knew I was being moved. I couldn't open my eyes, or move, but I could tell. Sometimes I would stop moving for awhile, then I was picked up and move again.

After awhile I became aware of memories. Fragments scattered around my mind. At first I thought they were new but at the same time I felt like they were old, memories I had been given years ago. They came to me slowly, my life passing before me and telling me who I was.

But then it began to hurt, memories passing though my mind so quickly that it was hard to tell what they were of. The pain intensified, more memories passing through my mind, to many for me to process at once. I cried out…

* * *

><p><strong>Riku POV<strong>

I nearly jumped as Sora cried out in his sleep, gritting his teeth in pain. We had moved from the school to his apartment and I was just carrying him over to the bed when he cried out. I quickly set him down, watching him toss his head back and forth in the pillows.

"Leon!" I yelled. Leon and Cloud came over to Sora's side, not sure what to do.

"Something must of happened with Roxas and Xion." Cloud said. I nodded, taking out my phone and calling Namine.

She picked up on the third ring, a sob escaping her throat.

"What happened?" I asked. "Sora's freaking out, he's in pain."

"The memories." Namine said, taking a breath. "I was w- working on Xion but Axel he- he found us and Xion she- she" Namine took a shaky breath. "Roxas and Axel were fighting and Xion new how important it was to get Sora's memories back and she got involved and-"

"No…Axel didn't-"

"No, it wasn't Axel, it was Roxas." She broke out in another sob. "Xion got in the way and Roxas hit her. He killed her Riku." I closed my eyes.

"Sora's memories-"

"They were all released from Xion. He's going to be okay but because of the amount of memories he is receiving he is in pain." I let out a breath of relief.

"Where is Axel now?" I asked her.

"I don't know. He freaked out after what happened with Xion. Were moving to a new location and Diz put Roxas to sleep so I can get the memories from him." I moved over to the kitchen, making sure I was a reasonable distance from the others.

"Namine, I need you to do something for me while your taking out Sora's memories." I sighed and closed my eyes. "I need you to take the memory of Xion from Roxas." The other line was quiet for awhile.

"Okay hold on." The was a shuffling sound. "I…I don't know if I can only get rid of that memory. He was close to her…"

"So you would have to get rid of all of the memories of Xion?" I asked.

"Riku, I don't know-"

"Namine, there is no way Roxas is going to be able to live with this, it will be better if he forgot. Trust me."

"Alright. As soon as I get the memories out I'll work on getting Sora's. It shouldn't take to long."

"Thank you Namine." I said before hanging up. I sighed and rubbed my eyes, setting my phone on the counter. I turned around to head back into the bedroom and froze when I saw Cloud standing there.

"Do you really think that was your call? I mean, you're going to have to live with knowing what really happened to her and hide it from Roxas." His eyes searched my face for regret.

"Since the start of this whole thing, Roxas has been through so much, all of them have been through so much. If it means that Roxas looses one less person, then I'm willing to bare a few burdens."

Cloud nodded and smiled lightly.

"Sora's calmed down. I thought you would want to know."

* * *

><p><strong>PLEASE REVIEW!<strong>


	18. Chapter XVIII Memories

**I HAVEN'T FORGOTTEN ABOUT THIS STORY!**

**I was just waiting for inspiration, and i got it!.**

**Cloud finally uses his power in this chapter!**

**I do not own Kingdom Hearts n_n**

* * *

><p>My head hurt. My head hurt and I was thirsty. I could hear a conversation going on around me but it took me a while to open my eyes. Riku was on the phone, looking stressed and a bit mad. He rubbed his face before turning to me and freezing.<p>

"I have to go, he's awake."

After setting the phone down on the bedside table he sat himself next to me, moving my hair out of my eyes.

"You've been asleep for a long time." He finally said, giving a small smile. I blinked up at him, trying to collect my thoughts before I asked for water. As he left the bedroom I began to remember our fight, the words he had said to me. Riku returned with a bottle of water, helping me sit up and watching as I downed the whole thing.

"What happened?" I asked.

"You were kidnapped. Naminé had to change your memories. I'll tell you all about it later." I nodded, the air between us thick.

"Riku, about that picture…" He looked confused for a minute before he realized what I was talking about.

"Sora, you don't need to-"

"No, I think after everything that's happened…you deserve to know. But it's not something I can tell you, it's something I have to show you."

* * *

><p>"Okay, this won't hurt, I just need you to relax. Sora, you know what to expect. You guys will be able to wake up once the memory is over, though, Riku, I doubt you will recover as quickly as Sora." Riku and I lay side by side on my bed, our hands entwined as Cloud stood, getting ready to show Riku my memories through a dream. I was nervous, but I wanted him to see.<p>

"I'm going to count backwards from five." Cloud warned. "Five. Four. Three. Two. One."

* * *

><p>"I didn't think that would work so fast." Riku said, looking around. We were both floating, a grey mist surrounding us.<p>

"I was surprised too the first time." I admitted.

"I wonder if I would get some cool power if I get turned into a vampire." I didn't reply, waiting for the memory to take hold.

Finally, memories began to appear before us, me and Riku, the one from the past, doing various things; kissing, joking, swimming, making love…

Our voices rang out from the memories; his laugh, his groans, his constant calling of my name. It made my heart flutter.

"You two really loved each other." I looked over at Riku, a sad smile gracing his face.

"Yeah." I responded. Suddenly the memories stopped, one in particular floating before us. "I hate this part." I whispered, Riku giving me a questioning look before he realized what I meant.

* * *

><p><strong>Riku POV<strong>

_One minute, I was standing next to Sora, the next, I was in the memory, taking the place of the Riku In the past. I couldn't control my body, but I could see through his eyes. Four people stood before me, arguing, and I deducted from their appearance that they were Sora and my- well, Sora and _his_ parents. _

_Somewhere in the back of my mind I knew what was going on. Our parents had figured out everything. Sora's parents were angry, accusing me of poisoning their son. Ha, they should know who kissed who first. _

_The scene before me grew foggy and began to change, my body moving on its own. Time had passed, a few days since that incident, and I was looking for Sora, running through the city. _

"_Sora!" Said boy stopped walking, turning to me with puffy eyes. "They said you ran away from home?" I asked. Sora nodded, rubbing his eyes._

"_My father has chosen a wedding candidate." My heart tightened but I kept the emotion off my face. "I can't marry her Riku. He can't force me to be away from you." Tears were gathering in his eyes again and I pulled him into me, hugging him to my chest. _

"_It's going to be okay Sora. Everything's going to be okay. We're going to figure this out." I heard a car pull up beside us on the street, the driver hopping out. I recognized him as one of Sora's family drivers. _

"_Young master, your mother has been worried sick. I have been sent out to fetch you and it's a good thing I managed to find you before your father did." The man opened the door and I sighed, pulling Sora over to it. He gripped my coat tightly, not wanting to let go. "It's going to be okay." I told him again. "I love you." I kissed him then, pulling back and moving him into the car. I shut the door, stepping away and watching the car begin to drive away._

_It didn't get far._

_The bus came out of nowhere._

_I watched his body fly from the window._

_Blood rushed through my ears, blocking out all other noise._

_I was kneeling before him before I could even think._

_Got there was so much blood._

"_LISTEN TO ME!" I was snapped out of my shocked daze to see a man kneeling beside me, his features blocked from my view as he faced away from me, pulling off his coat and using it to try and stop some of the bleeding. _

"_Riku…" He sounded so weak. _

"_What's his name?" The man asked.  
><em>

"_S- Sora." I answered. _

"_Sora, my name is Mickey, I'm a doctor, I'm going to try to help you." He then turned his attention to me. "Push this to the wound on his chest- do not touch that bar, take it out and he won't have a chance!" I numbly followed his instructions, only now noticing the metal bar sticking out from his side. _

"_Oh god." I whispered, pushing down on his wounds. "Sora, Sora it's going to be okay." My voice was shaking as I watched Sora open his blue eyes to look at me, his mouth opening only for blood to leak down his chin._

"_Riku it hurts." Tears mixed with his blood, his hand finding my sleeve and holding on to it as tight as he could. _

"_Just hold on Sora, hold on for me okay?" He took a shakey breath, the sound of an ambulance not too far in the distance. _

"_I don't want to die." Sora whispered, his eyes turning up to the sky._

"_No, no you're not going to die you-"My voice broke then, tears escaping my eyes. I turned to the doctor then, watching him tie something around Sora's leg. "Do something please!" He stopped then, taking in Sora's appearance, taking in the large puddle of blood that had accumulated beneath my lover. He reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a small medical kit, removing a syringe and quickly pushing it into his arm, drawing his blood._

"_What are you to this boy?" He asked me then. _

"_I- I'm his lover." The man looked shocked first, then continued. _

"_I can save him, but it could have great consequences. Everything could change."_

"_I don't care! If you can save him then do it! Please!" I yelled. Sora's hand dropped from my sleeve, drawing my attention back to him. His eyes were blank, unfocused. _

"_Everything's dark Riku…everything's…" His body went slack, my heart freezing. _

_No. No. No. NO!_

"_SORA!" I was pushed away then, the paramedics finally arriving. I looked down at my hands, covered in Sora's blood. I was hurt. I was shocked. I was _angry!

_I turned to the man who had been trying to help Sora, gripping him by the shirt. _

"_You said you could save him!" I said, tears staining my face. _

"_I did." He answered calmly, making me aware of the now empty syringe in his hand. Had he really just injected his blood into Sora?_

"_But he's dead!" I yelled._

"_For now. Riku was it? It seems I have some explaining to do."_

* * *

><p>I was still standing in the same position, my hands gripping air, tears staining my cheeks. The memory had ended. I turned to see Sora, sitting about where his body had been laid, his knees pulled into his chest and face buried in them. I ran to him, pulling him into my chest and hugging him tightly. I didn't realize I was shaking until I tried to wipe the tears from my face.<p>

"Are you okay?" I asked. I felt him nod slightly.

"Are you?" He asked. I didn't answer.

"What happened after?"

"I woke up in the morgue. King Mickey was waiting for me. He and Riku explained what happened. They had my funeral, and that's when I decided it would be best if Riku lived his human life without me, and I tried to live my life as a vampire."

"You pushed him away." I said.

"So he could have a life." Sora replied.

"Oh Sora." I said, running my hands through his hair.

* * *

><p><strong>Sora's POV<strong>

I woke up first, like a figured I would. Cloud helped me up, then offered me his wrist.

I hadn't realized how much I needed blood until he did that simple gesture. He sat, one arm wrapped around me while the other was locked in place, my fangs deep in his wrist. It felt good to feed, but while I was feeding I felt the need to go somewhere.

"I have to go to the park." I told Cloud, both of us barley aware of Riku's phone vibrating.

"Are you running?" Cloud asked, grabbing a towel and draping it over his wrist.

"No, my hearts telling me to go. When Riku wakes up, tell him where to find me." Cloud nodded, watching me get dressed and head out the door.

* * *

><p>It took me a while to remember how I had gotten to the small playground Riku had found me at when I ran out during the thunderstorm. I had to stop and ask for directions a few times but finally I made it. I saw on the swing, swaying back and forth and waiting. I was brought here for a reason after all.<p>

"What are you doing here?" I stopped and smirked. Yep. Definitely a reason.

I turned to see Roxas standing there, looking a bit guilty. I smiled fully, motioning for him to sit next to me. He slowly did, sitting so he was facing the strap on the swing, swinging left and right instead of forwards and back.

"I'm not mad at you Roxas." I told him. "Riku deserved to know that truth about the pictures." Roxas stopped.

"Sora, I helped Organization XIII kidnap you." I titled my head. It had just really occurred to me that I had no memory of being kidnapped. Riku really would need to explain everything later.

"Well, I'm okay so I guess everything worked out." I shrugged. "So what are you doing?"

"I'm looking for Axel." Roxas admitted. "I woke up after Naminé gave all of your memories back and I just felt the need to find him." I gave him a knowing smile, making Roxas blush. "Shut up." He said.

"Sora!"

Two things happened at once.

First, Riku came running over, throwing himself into the air.

Second, Axel came sprinting at me, ready to tackle me to the ground.

Riku managed to intercept Axel, the two of them hitting the ground with a loud 'thud'. Roxas and I were up in seconds, eyes wide at what was going on.

"Get off of my Riku!" Axel snarled, trying to roll Riku off of him.

"What the fuck is your problem?" Riku yelled back.

"HE RUINED EVERYTHING!" Axel managed to get the upper hand, rolling so that he was on top of Riku. "Everything was going great. Then this shit storm happened. And you and Sora are at the center of this shit storm! And because of you, he ended up-"

"SHUT UP AXEL!" Riku bucked, trying to throw Axel off but to no avail.

"FUCK YOU!" And then Axel bit him, his fangs ripping into Riku's neck, making the silver haired boy scream in pain. It was then that Roxas and I regained our senses, running forward and trying to separate the two. It wasn't too hard.

Axel threw himself off of Riku, coughing hard and grabbing his throat. Roxas was trying to steady him, his eyes wide in fear as Axel kneeled and began to wretch. A bit of black blood leaked from his mouth and he continuously coughed but nothing much came up, Axel falling down on his side when his arms could no longer hold him. Riku and I just watched in shock, not sure of what else to do, our hand pushed against the puncture marks.

Axel rolled onto his back, Roxas calling out his name and trying to get a reaction. His body began to convulse before it finally lay still. No one moved, everyone too shocked at what had just happened. Then, there was a faint noise, one too low for Riku to hear, but Roxas and I heard it, we basically lived of that sound.

Behind Riku's and my own, there was a small heartbeat. Roxas slowly bent over Axel, placing his ear to the man's chest and listening. Judging by his face, the heartbeat belonged to Axel.

* * *

><p><strong>Soooooo please review? Please?<br>**


	19. Chapter XIX

**So i might end up needed some help .**

**The next chapter is supposed to have some fighting scenes but i discovered that, when it comes to this story, i cant write a good fight scene.**

**I could just exclude them but that would make for a slightly boring and short chapter.**

**So what should i do? Not write it, or find someone to help me? And if so...who O.O**

**I do not own KH n_n**

* * *

><p>The apartment was tense. Axel sat on one side of the couch, his long black jacket unzipped, showing his chest and abs. He had thrown off his black boots, one leg bent with his foot pushing against the coffee table. His arm was propped against the arm rest, his chin in his hand with an annoyingly pissed look on his face.<p>

Riku sported the same look, his chin also in his hand on the opposite side of the couch, a thick bandage taped over the bite mark on his neck. Sora had tried to heal it but surprisingly his blood didn't have much effect.

Keyblade sat between them, his tail twitching back and forth, as if he had been in the brawl himself.

Leon was on the phone with the King, filling him in on everything that had happened. Roxas, who had gotten some blood on his clothes and hands when trying to help Axel, got up to take a shower, asking me for from clothes to borrow. I heard Riku mutter something to Axel, biting out each word. I couldn't make it out but when I came back into the room I caught the words, "So he doesn't remember her." There was silence for a few minutes before Axel finally said "Thank you." Though it sounded as if he still wanted to punch Riku in the face.

I picked up Keyblade and sat between the two, stroking the cat. "You guys are funny." I said. Axel and Riku both snapped their heads to look at me, glaring daggers into both sides of my face. I curled up with Keyblade in my lap, my face heating up. I didn't like being the center of attention. "So…I guess I wasn't the key at all. Riku was." Both of their faces changed when I said this, as if both had just realized what this all meant.

My blood was supposed to bring them back from the dead, that's why Xemnas wanted me, yet nothing happened. But Riku's blood had changed Axel into a real vampire…

"Hey fire crotch." Cloud called, gaining Axel's death glare. Beside Cloud stood two guys, both looking buff and slutty. "Your meals here." Cloud figured Axel would be hungry after his transformation, finding two guys who knew about the whole vampire thing and paying them for their blood. Axel stood, making both of the guys smirk.

"We could do more than just give some blood." One said coyly.

"Like what?" Axel asked, giving him a sly grin.

"See if you live up to your nickname."

"Oh I think you'll find-"

"Ahem!" Roxas announced his presence, a towel draped around his shoulders, hair still dripping wet. Axel continued to grin, draping his arm over one of the guys shoulders.

"Maybe you should take some of Riku's blood too Roxy. Then we could all have some fun."

"No, we don't know if Roxas will react the same way you-"

"Fine." Roxas threw off his towel, my clothes fitting his frame perfectly. "Riku, you mind?" Riku tilted his head back to look at Roxas, blinking.

"Fine." He lifted his hand to remove the bandage around his neck but Roxas stopped him, sliding onto his lap and straddling him. I felt my chest and cheeks puff out in jealousy, knowing what he was about to do.

"Let's do this simple and clean." He said before he locked lips with Riku. At first, Riku just looked shocked. Then he rolled his eye and closed them, moving his tongue into Roxas's mouth and allowing the blond to bite it.

That was _our_ thing.

Axel ripped Roxas away from Riku faster than I could crawl over to him, wrapping my arms around his neck. Roxas was confused, some of Riku's blood leaking from the corner of his mouth as he swallowed. Riku and Axel were glaring at each other again, looking ready to kill one another. Roxas cried out then, gripping his chest and arching his back. Axel quickly carried him into my room, his cries and soon the sound of retching being heard.

"You can let me go now." Riku said, poking my side. I huffed, scooting all the way to the end of the couch and sulking. Eventually Roxas's cries stopped, and I assumed everything was okay because a pissed looking Axel poked his head out of the room and pointed to the two guys.

"In here. Now." He said sternly, shutting the door behind them.

"Sora." I turned my head, refusing to look at him. "Hey, he kissed me."

"And you stuck your tongue in his mouth." I refuted, crossing my arms. I heard Riku sigh before he grabbed my ankle, yanking me closer to him. He then crawled over me, pushing me onto my back.

"He wanted to get even with Axel."

"Well he didn't have to do it with _our_ kiss." He smiled then, leaning in and kissing me, his tongue still bleeding as he pushed it past my lips. I couldn't help myself. He tasted so good, even if I was mad at him. I kissed back, my arms wrapping around his neck and my legs locking around his calves. He gently lowered himself, resting his weight on me comfortably as he continued to kiss.

I hadn't had a make out session in a while.

One of Riku's arms rested by my head, keeping him balanced as his tongue tickled the roof of my mouth before rubbing against my own. His other hand was on my waist, rubbing circles in my skin and driving me crazy. After about fifteen minutes of making out he stopped for air, laying on top of me.

"Tell me what happened when I got kidnapped." And he did. He told me everything from the constant feeding to making love and out escape, even how I didn't get along with Leon, which made me giggle. Then he explained how I said I loved him, but that he wasn't sure which Riku I loved, the old one, or him.

"Sora, I should have told you this before but I didn't get the chance because of you being kidnapped. That picture. The one of you and the other Riku, I've seen it-" There was a knock at the door then, making Riku stop. "Just, stay there." He said, getting up and going to the door.

"Oh my god. We thought you were dead." I sat up and found Zexion at the door, his slate hair pulled to one side of his face, his expression grim. My bedroom door opened, Axel and Roxas walking out, the two walking snacks leaving. Zexions closed the door behind them, taking a breath.

"I managed to slip out of the mansion using an illusion."

"Dude. You're alive?" Axel looked panicked. "Oh shit, this changes things."

"Changes what?" Riku asked

"Well, Demyx thought you were dead. He wanted revenge. That's only natural." Axel scratched the back of his head.

"I'm pretty sure he's reported back to Xemnas about Riku." Zexion said, my eyes widened in shock. "He saw what happened in the park. Which means we don't have much time. He could be on his way here."

"Isn't that a good thing? You're in the organization too Zex." Axel reminded.

"Damn it Axel, you haven't figured it out yet?" Riku yelled. "They are the bad guys. Xemnas lied to you about everything! Sora was never the Key."

"And he never intended on making you all into vampires. He only wanted to turn himself. He used you and the others to get what he wanted. He was planning on killing us all once Sora's blood changed him." Zexion explained, making Axel's eyes widen.

"Namine must have known all along it wasn't Sora's blood he needed." Roxas said, looking over to Riku.

"But how? How would she have-"

"We really don't have time for this!" Zexion yelled, reaching into his pocket. "This is a gift from Namine, she told me to make it and give it to you if Xemnas ever came after you." Riku took the vile of red liquid going to ask Zexion a question. "I suggest we leave now before-"

The lights suddenly went out, everyone in the room tensing before all hell broke loose, everyone scrambling around for their shoes.

"Leon!" Cloud yelled, moving from behind the kitchen bar. He had been quietly listening the whole time with Leon by his side.

"Already on it!" Leon ran over to my white room, ripping the door open and coming out with to large, long boxes. "Looks like we're getting ready for a fight. Sora, Riku." Riku and I quickly rushed over to Leon, watching in the dim light as he opened one of the boxes. I gasped as I looked at a blade, looking as if it had been made from a bats wing, the hilt surrounded on one side by a white feathered wing, on the other a blue dragon like one. A wing came off the back of the blade, Leon picking up the sword and holding it out for Riku. "The king had these sent over just in case." Riku took the blade, gently swinging it.

"What's its name?" Riku asked.

"Way to Dawn." Leon answered. "And for you Sora." Leon moved to the second box, opening it up to reveal a key. Or rather, a Key Blade. Ironic. "The king had this specially made. The Kingdom Key." I took it in my hand, noting the key chain that came off the handle. It was odd. While it had a flat top, I could somehow feel that it could do just as much damage as a pointed sword. "Remember when we used to spar?" Leon asked, his own Gunblade in his hand. I nodded, butterflies quelling in my stomach.

"Axel, Roxas, you guys with us?" The two exchanged a look before Roxas nodded, holding out his hand as twin blades appeared. Axel still looked unsure but he summoned his Chakrams, giving them a spin before nodding.

"Okay, here's the plan-"

My phone rang, making me jump and everyone's attention turn to me. I took the phone out of my pocket, my eyes going wide.

"Were going back to their mansion." I said, my grip tightening on my Keyblade.

"Why?" Cloud asked, his brows furrowing.

"Because they have Kairi." I told them, showing them the picture i had just been sent.

* * *

><p><strong>Please Review!<strong>


End file.
